<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dibs by freyja_eskildsen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599549">Dibs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyja_eskildsen/pseuds/freyja_eskildsen'>freyja_eskildsen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyja_eskildsen/pseuds/freyja_eskildsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After ending the relationship with the man she spent the last five years thinking she would marry, Tessa enters Love Island with high hopes, and low expectations. </p><p>She was expecting a summer full of laughter, champagne, and with any luck, a few solid new friends. She was expecting drama (it is Love Island, after all). She was expecting to flirt. She was expecting to blush. </p><p>She wasn't expecting Gary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh wow, hi! That outfit is incredible. I’m Hope. What’s your name, hun?”</p><p>“I’m Tessa.”</p><p>“It’s so nice to meet you! I can’t believe we’re finally here! How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m…actually a bit nervous.” Tessa said, biting her bottom lip uncertainly. Was that something she should be admitting out loud? Hope didn’t seem the least bit nervous. Tessa privately wondered if that would rub off on her eventually.</p><p>“Babe, stick with me and you’ll be fine. I was so excited I almost tripped out of that car. I nearly started my summer of love flat on my face. Can you imagine how that would have looked?”</p><p>“That’s because you’re drop-dead gorgeous!” And she was. Her skin tone was deep and rich, complimented by the softer shades of brown in her braids. Everything about her exuded confidence, from her style to her body language.</p><p>“Babes, thank you! You’re stunning too. These boys are definitely in trouble. I can’t wait to get a look at all the gorgeous guys we’re going to be hooking up with. Speaking of which, shall we go and have a look inside? I want to check out the bedroom…”</p><p>Tessa walked with Hope to through the manor upstairs to the bedroom, idly talking about makeup and men as they went. She was relieved to discover that Hope seemed to have completely different taste in men. The whole point of Love Island was to find love, but Tessa still didn’t relish the idea of having to potentially compete with other women, especially women she saw as potentially great friends.</p><p>“Look at this bedroom! It’s so fresh but I can’t imagine what it will look like tomorrow. You know we’re all going to get into bed with a guy we just met?”</p><p>“I hope I fancy one of them. Imagine coming all this way, and none of the blokes are appealing.” Tessa lamented. “I’d be so chived.”</p><p>“I bet they’re all going to be gorgeous. I’ll be so disappointed if I’m not into them. Obviously, I’m looking for something long-term, but it’s been awhile since I’ve even been on a date. If there’s a handsome strong-and-silent type, I don’t know if I’ll want to wait around…”</p><p>“Hey girls!” A new voice calls out, interrupting Hope’s daydream. She ran over, hugging both Hope and Tessa. Her purple dip-dyed hair fell in somewhat chaotic curls just past her shoulders – an almost perfect match to the strappy purple bathing suit she donned. If Hope exuded confidence, this new girl definitely exuded boldness. Tattoos covered the entire left side of her body, and her makeup was the perfect blend of badass and glam. Tessa hoped she could remember to ask her what highlighter she used, later on.</p><p>Tessa hugged her back happily. She hoped they could all maintain this level of friendliness throughout the coming weeks.</p><p>“Your makeup is amazing. It must take you ages to get ready.”</p><p>“Getting my look perfect is really important to me.”</p><p>“How about you, Tessa?” Lottie asked, batting her eyelashes and winking saucily.</p><p>“It’s so important to go all out, whatever the look you’re going for. We only get one first impression!”</p><p>“I wish I was as brave as Lottie with my look, but I try and keep my style classic because of my work.” Hope added, wistfully looking over Lottie’s makeup and tattoos.</p><p>“It’s not just a look to me. I’m a makeup artist, which means going all out is a great way to show off my skill. It’s not exactly the best career to meet boys though.” She laughed, combing her long jet-black nails through her hair. “What about you, Tessa? What do you do?”</p><p>“I’m a fitness model, and a brand ambassador. Most of my work is done through social media.”</p><p>“And Mr. Right hasn’t slid into your DMs?” Lottie said, smirking.</p><p>“Mr. –“</p><p>“Hi! I’m so glad I’m not the first one here.”</p><p>“Hi! Come on over!”</p><p>The new girl approached gingerly, hugging everyone in turn. She seemed so timid; Tessa gave her an extra warm hug. She smiled gratefully, standing beside Tessa. </p><p>“I’m Hannah! I guess you didn’t hear me come in. Did I miss any good chat?”</p><p>“We were just about to talk about getting to know the boys. I don’t know about you guys, but it feels like I’ve been single forever.”</p><p>“It’s so nice to hear someone else say that. I thought it was just me.”</p><p>“What about you, Tessa. You’re gorgeous. How come you’re single?”</p><p>“I just got out of a long-term relationship, actually.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry to hear that. If it’s any consolation, it’s definitely their loss. I know we’ve only just met, but you’re obviously a total catch.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hope. It wasn’t an easy decision, by any means, but it ended rather amicably, overall.”</p><p>“That’s the biggest sign of maturity, hun.” Hope smiled consolingly, reaching forward and squeezing one of Tessa’s hands.</p><p>“It’s never easy. I was starting to feel like all my relationships were cursed. I’ve had liars, cheaters, men who think ‘getting ready’ just means two squirts of aftershave…” Hope raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment.</p><p>“If I’m putting effort in – hair, makeup, gym, wardrobe – I expect better than some drugstore aftershave.” Tessa said, her face scrunching up around her nose.</p><p>“Like, where are all the good men out there?” Hannah asked, bewildered.</p><p>“The worst part is, you can spend ages trying to make something work…and then you realize you should have just admitted you picked the wrong guy in the first place.” Tessa sighed.</p><p>“Books always make it seem like the right guy is just going to appear if you wait for him, but I guess mine never got the message.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll find your prince this summer, Hannah.” Tessa offered.</p><p>If any of them looked as though they were destined for a fairy-tale romance, it was Hannah. Her strawberry hair coupled with her blue, wide-eyed expression portrayed her as the perfect damsel waiting for a handsome prince to rescue her. If she was as sweet as she looked, Tessa knew they were going to become wonderful friends.  </p><p>“Oh gosh, I hope so.” Hannah replied, beaming dreamily at Tessa.</p><p>“Look, we’re all here because we’re single. We should help each other find the right guy. I feel like we’re going to be this team of awesome women all looking to get each other coupled up. I don’t want to end up fighting with you guys over some man.” Lottie stated eagerly.</p><p>“I’m all about putting the girls first.” Tessa agreed, smiling warmly at Lottie. Hannah grabbed Tessa’s hand, squeezing in agreement.</p><p>“I’m so glad you agree. I think we’ve got to build some trust between us before the game begins.” Lottie added. Hope nodded.</p><p>“Hello ladies, I’m Marisol!” She slid into the room, air-kissing everyone on both cheeks.</p><p>“That’s such a pretty name.” Hope said, smiling warmly at the newest addition to their group.</p><p>Marisol looked….like she took no shit. Tessa wasn’t sure how to describe her. She had cool-toned balayage curls, clearly sprayed precisely into place, black-rimmed glasses and a classic, clean-lined red lip. Her bathing suit was a simple black. Even her expression seemed calculated and thought-out. She definitely did not exude warmth, but Tessa reminded herself that looks could be misleading.</p><p>“Thank you! I see you’ve all met already.”</p><p>“Not at all, come and chat with us. I’m Hope, and this is Tessa. That’s Lottie, and Hannah.”</p><p>“We were just saying it’s important that the girls support each other. Tessa was just saying she’s a total team player.” Lottie stated, catching Marisol up on their conversation.</p><p>“I respect that we should all be friends, but I go after what I want. I won’t compete for the sake of it, but if I see something I like…” She trailed off, realizing the other girls were all watching her. “Look, I didn’t come here to make enemies, but I’m not going to miss a chance at love because of someone else’s feelings.”</p><p>“That’s pretty hardcore, but I kinda like it. I’m such a coward when it comes to dating. I never know how to go for what I want.” Hannah said, blushing at the admission.</p><p>“Babe, you’re about to share a bed with a boy in a room full of cameras. If you can do that, you can do anything. You’ve got to be brave if you’re going to find love.” Hope said, nodding at Hannah.</p><p>“Hannah, you’re here. On national telly, putting yourself out there for a chance to find love. If that isn’t brave, then I don’t know what is.” Tessa added encouragingly. Hope and Lottie both nodded in agreement. “Personally, I love putting myself out there. Can’t learn to get back up if you don’t jump and risk falling down.”</p><p>“Me too. I’m not having fun unless I’m right in the middle of things.” Tessa frowned. That hadn’t quite been what she had meant.</p><p>“I agree. I’m not about that take-it-easy lifestyle. I don’t know how I’d manage everything if I did. Friends, family, work, dating, studying, reading, hobbies…”</p><p>“That’s a lot, hun. How do you manage?” Hannah asked, a bit in awe.</p><p>“I drink a lot of coffee. Like, a lot. I could go for one now, actually.” Marisol answered, looking around as if a coffee pot might suddenly appear.</p><p>“Coffee? Babes, we’ve been here for ages and no-one has popped a bottle yet. I think it’s time we find out where the fizz is and start this summer off right!”</p><p>“Now you’re talking, Hope! Let’s get this party started!” Lottie exclaimed, strutting over to the door.</p><p>“Wait…what was that noise?”</p><p>“I might have an idea…” Lottie smiled, pulling out her phone. “Guys! I got a text!”</p><p>“Oh my gosh!”</p><p>“Here we go, ladies!”</p><p>“Oh, my days.” Tessa squealed nervously, her grip on Hannah’s hand tightening.</p><p>
  <em>Girls, it’s time to meet the boys! Please come down to the lawn to welcome the boys to the villa! </em>
</p><p>The girls rushed downstairs to the lawn where the host of the show, Caroline Flack, was waiting for them.</p><p>“Hi girls! Welcome to Love Island. I hope you’re all excited to mee the boys. We’ve got some spicy ones for you this summer.”</p><p>“Bring them on!” Marisol cheered.</p><p>“I’m always ready.” Hope flaunted, grinning widely.</p><p>“Alright ladies, you know the drill. Please take your places on the lawn. We’ll bring out the boys one at a time.”</p><p>“Good luck.” Tessa whispered to Hannah, as the girls all separated and took their places in a line across the line.</p><p>“The first boy I’d like to introduce is…Gary. He’s a 23-year-old crane operator from Chatham.”</p><p>If Tessa had thought she was nervous before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. But the smile on Gary’s face as he came jogging into the villa and down towards the lawn was contagious, and Tessa couldn’t have stopped herself from smiling, even if she had tried – which, of course she didn’t.</p><p>Gary was gorgeous, obviously. Her previous concerns about none of the blokes being appealing immediately dissipated. She worked with good-looking models all the time, but she couldn’t recall the last time she had seen a bloke as well fit as him. His blonde hair was cut short, slightly longer on top and tousled in waves that were meant to appear careless – but no man’s hair fell that perfectly without assistance. He had a short beard – just enough to add to his masculinity without making him resemble a lumberjack. And there was a light dusting of hair across his chest and torso that Tessa found irresistible.</p><p>But there was…something more about him, too. She knew instantly he would be charming, goofy, and a complete lad. His smile seemed completely genuine, and his eyes were endearingly full of excitement. His smile looked how Christmas morning felt.</p><p>Tessa watched as he approached Caroline, his eyes drifting eagerly over the girls, pausing when they met her own. His grin faltered for a moment, his eyes widening slightly as he took her in. She smiled shyly at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Gary’s grin doubled.</p><p>He already knew he was in trouble. All of the girls were fit, without a doubt. But as soon as his eyes connected with the blonde on the end, he knew he was done for. His head was already gone. She was…woah. Everything about her looked soft – her hair, her curves, and her shy smile, all accentuated by the pink flush in her cheeks. Gary wasn’t sure if it was makeup, or if she just found him attractive. Lord he hoped it was because she was into him.  </p><p>“Alright? My name’s Gary. Nice to meet you.” He said, his voice a bit husky. He shook his head a bit as he cleared his throat. “Nice to meet all of you, ladies.” He corrected himself, tearing his eyes from Tessa to smile at the other girls.</p><p>“Dibs.” Tessa blurted, before she could think about it. As soon as the word left her mouth, she covered her face with both of her hands, flushing with embarrassment. So much for playing it cool.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s how this works, hun.” Hope teased.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind if it was.” Gary laughed, clearly pleased. He tried to catch Tessa’s eyes again, but she was trying very hard to focus on Caroline. That made him smile even more.</p><p>“Alright girls, if you’re interested in coupling up with Gary, please step forward.”</p><p>Tessa stepped forward first, followed by Lottie, Hannah and Marisol. Only Hope didn’t step forward.</p><p>“Hope, you didn’t step forward. How come?” Caroline asked. Gary had to shake his head to enter reality again. He hadn’t even noticed Hope hadn’t stepped forward because he was so focused on Tessa. That champagne colored bikini was doing something to his brain.</p><p>“Gary seems lovely, but honestly he’s not much of my type. And besides, I think he’d be better suited for…someone else.” Hope laughed, winking at Tessa. Tessa’s cheeks turned an even deeper color of pink. Even Caroline laughed.</p><p>“Tessa, why did you step forward?”</p><p>Tessa forced herself to look at Caroline, although she could feel Gary’s gaze set on her. She felt almost as though she had no breath, or as if time had slowed down around her, making her acutely aware of her racing pulse and of each breath she took. She had suddenly become a living cliché. Surely that was because she was being put on the spot, on national telly, right? It probably had nothing to do with the beefy lad currently staring her down with a giant smirk on his face. Probably.</p><p>“I mean, he’s obviously proper fit. Definitely my type on paper. But he also seems like a good sort – a normal lad. You know? The pizza, football and a good chat type.”</p><p>“And the gym kind.” Hope added cheekily.</p><p>“You a pizza, football and a good chat type of bird?” Gary said, one raised eyebrow displaying his amused doubt as he took his time looking her up and down.</p><p>“Guess you’ll have to pick me to find out.” Tessa quipped, finally meeting Gary’s eyes again. Gary had to stop himself from running over there, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her out of the villa. Patience.</p><p>“Gary, it’s up to you now. Tessa, Hannah, Lottie and Marisol have all expressed interest in coupling up with you. But you don’t have to stick to them. You can choose any of the girls in front of you. Who would you like to couple up with?"</p><p>“Tessa, no contest.” He answered immediately, without any hesitation.</p><p>“Smart lad.” Hope commented.</p><p>Tessa stepped forward to meet him as he jogged over to her spot on the lawn. He pulled her in for a hug, and she shyly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck.</p><p>“Hi.” She greeted him softly as they reluctantly released each other. Gary took his place beside her, grinning.</p><p>“Gary, why did you choose Tessa?”</p><p>“Well, you look…wow…really.” Gary answered, smiling down at Tessa. She noticed his cheeks were also a bit pink and wondered if maybe he was actually a bit nervous. “And I mean, that always helps. My type is definitely someone who puts a bit of effort into their appearance. I’m kind of a simple guy. I just figured you look like a bit of a sort, and I thought I’d shoot my shot.”</p><p>“Alright ladies, looks like we have our first couple of Love Island – Tessa and Gary!”</p><p>“Lottie, how do you feel about Gary’s decision?”</p><p>“Being brutally honest, I was hoping he’d pick me. But I’m glad he didn’t. Tessa and I both agreed to put the girls first, and I’m going to respect that.”</p><p>“Thanks, doll.” Tessa said, smiling gratefully at Lottie.</p><p>“Thanks for choosing me.” Tessa whispered, smiling up at Gary as Caroline introduced the next boy.</p><p>“I’m simple, not blind.” He smiled. “You’re stunning. I’m well-chuffed you stepped forward. Although I was going to choose you anyway.” He admitted.</p><p>Tessa laughed lightly, slipping her hand into his as she turned to watch the next boy entering the villa.</p><p>“I’m really looking forward to getting to know you better.” He added, leaning down to whisper in her ear – either so the others wouldn’t hear, or so they wouldn’t interrupt the proceedings.</p><p>Tessa didn’t respond, but she smiled brightly at him. She could feel the heat radiating from him. When she turned her attention back to the new boy, Gary ran his thumb lightly over her knuckles, sending a shiver up her spine. How was a girl supposed to focus?</p><p>“You’re distracting me on purpose.” She accused, her voice lacking any real bite.</p><p>“Damn right I am. It’s early days – can’t risk some other bloke catching your attention.”</p><p>“Alright ladies,” Caroline’s voice cut in, “if you’re interested in coupling up with Noah, please step forward.”</p><p>Gary’s grip on her hand tightened. Tessa gave him a reassuring smile as she leaned closer into him.</p><p>When Noah’s eyes met hers, she smiled and mouthed the word ‘hi’. Noah winked. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Very handsome. She looked up at Gary, noticed his worried frown, and smiled to herself. Noah had nothing on Gary.</p><p>All the girls stepped forward, except for Tessa.</p><p>“You’ve been spoiled for choice, Noah. Let’s see…Tessa, you didn’t step forward, how come?”</p><p>“I’m sure Noah is lovely, but I’m well happy with Gary, Caroline.” She leaned up and placed a brief kiss on Gary’s cheek to reaffirm her statement. Gary released her hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer against him. Tessa all but melted against him.</p><p>“I hope you heard that, mate. She’s spoken for.” Gary added, nodding at Noah. Noah’s lips quirked a bit, hinting at a smile, but he simply nodded and turned his attention back to Caroline.</p><p>“It’s too early for you guys to be so cringe-worthy.” Marisol dead-panned, raising both her eyebrows at Tessa and Gary. Tessa flushed a deeper shade of pink. Gary laughed.</p><p>“Hope, you’ve stepped forward this time. What made you step forward for Noah?”</p><p>“Noah, you are just the hottest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’m, like, melting under your gaze. You seem like a smart lad. You should definitely choose me.” She answered, chin up and eyes focused confidently on Noah.</p><p>“She’s forward.” Gary commented. “I was chatting a bit with Noah beforehand. He seems like a good bloke. Bit reserved. Do you think they’d make a good match?”</p><p>“Maybe they’d balance each other out?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Noah went on to chose Hope. Gary seemed more surprised than Tessa.</p><p>The next boy introduced was a professional golfer named Ibrahim. Tessa bit back her laughter and smiled politely at him when he told her she was like winning all four major golf tournaments in one year – a grand slam. Gary had brusquely told him to practice his stokes in a different direction. He ended up choosing Marisol. Tessa wasn’t sure about them as a couple; she didn’t think Ibrahim had enough bite to keep Marisol on her toes.</p><p>Rocco had come right out and told Tessa he was looking forward to making a connection with her and he thought they might have something special. She had simply smiled stiffly in response. Flaky men weren’t her type at all. Gary had muttered under his breath that his fist was looking forward to making a connection with Rocco, too. Tessa had, of course, admonished him. But she hadn’t been able to resist kissing him on the cheek again, so in retrospect, she hadn’t done a great job of admonishing him.</p><p>The last boy to be introduced was Bobby, a 24-year-old caterer from Glasgow.</p><p>“Hey ladies. Looks like they saved the best till last. I’m like sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake.”</p><p>Tessa couldn’t stop herself from bursting out in laughter. “Are you saying you’re sweeter than these other guys?”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll pick you and you can find out?” He replied, waggling his eyebrows at her. Tessa was glad she had Gary for support, because the peals of laughter that escaped her might have taken her to the ground otherwise.</p><p>“See? With me, you’d be laughing all the way to the bedroom.”</p><p>“And in it.” Gary muttered. Tessa elbowed him in the ribs.</p><p>In the end, it was Tessa and Gary, Hope and Noah, Lottie and Rocco, Marisol and Ibrahim, and Hannah and Bobby.</p><p>“So, are we all good? Is that it?” Gary asked, looking around at the other couples.</p><p>“Uhm…I think so.” Hannah said, looking around nervously. “But isn’t there usually, like, another person?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hope asked.</p><p>“There’s five girls and five boys. We’re evenly matched.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about it, mate. I don’t reckon there’s going to be anyone else for now. We’re all here, we’re in our couples, but we still haven’t really met each other yet.” Gary said, shrugging off Hannah’s concern.</p><p>“Exactly,” Marisol agreed, grinning mischievously at Gary, “let’s crack on.”</p><p>Tessa happily tagged along with Gary as they wove their way through the group, taking their time introducing themselves to the other couples. She was already developing her favorites. She already knew that Hope and her were going to be great friends – and after chatting with her and Noah, Tessa was pretty sure Noah was going to be a great mate as well. And Bobby – Bobby was a whole other level. Gary had seemed a bit territorial at first, but Bobby had broken through even that defense. Tessa already adored him and his horrible, horrible humor.</p><p>She wasn’t as sure about Marisol, or of Rocco. Her initial impression of Marisol seemed to be, so far, fairly accurate. She definitely wasn’t here to make friends – indicated by how frequently she sent sultry looks towards Gary. Thankfully, Gary was either completely uninterested, or completely oblivious to her attentions.</p><p>Gary was, in reality, far too distracted to even notice if any of the other girls were making eyes or forward comments towards him. He was having a hard-enough time processing the conversations he was trying to partake in. Every time Tessa shifted, moved closer to him, or gazed up at him, he lost track of everything around them except for her. It was maddening. All he wanted to do was get her alone.</p><p>“Gary?” She asked softly, disturbing his train of thought. He glanced down at her, not at all prepared for the shy yet coy way she was looking hopefully up at him, both of her hands curled around his arm. “Come with me. Let’s get to know each other. Away from everyone else? I’m tired of sharing.”</p><p>“You don’t beat around the bush, do you? I’m well into that, if I’m honest.”</p><p>Tessa pulled Gary towards the sun loungers, laughing shyly at the eager look on his face. His eyes lit up as he watched her sit delicately on the lounger, pulling her legs up beside her.</p><p>“If I’m honest, it’s such a weird trip coming in here and meeting all these girls. It’s like, I’ve been here five minutes and already I’m sitting next to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Do you mean that?” Tessa asked, flushing happily.</p><p>“Of course, I do! I mean the competition is pretty fierce out here. But nobody here has anything on you. My head is spinning. It’s all so much to take in.” He admitted, gesturing at the villa around them. “How are you finding it?”</p><p>“It’s…a lot all at once.” Tessa replied, nervously biting her bottom lip. Gary’s eyes immediately drifted to the tick.</p><p>“Nervous?”</p><p>“I am, yeah. Like, a lot.” Tessa admitted, laughing. “It’s surprising actually. I wasn’t expecting to be buzzing this much. I put myself out there so much with work, so, I thought I’d be proper calm and collected coming in. But…I’m not at all.”</p><p>“Tell me about it. I never even thought I’d make it in, and now there’s so much happening all at once.”</p><p>“I’m really glad you picked me.” Tessa smiled, flushed, and dropped her gaze, feeling awkward. She looked around, taking in the sound of the other islanders chatting across the lawn.</p><p>“I guess we should get to know each other. Ask me anything! I’m an open book.”</p><p>“Alright. Hmm. What are you looking for on Love Island?”</p><p>“Well I’m single, obviously...”</p><p>“You’d better be!” Tessa giggled, rolling her eyes at him. “Otherwise my intuition is off!”</p><p>“Got a good feeling about me, do yah?” Gary smirked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Blimey her eyes were a startling shade of green.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.” Tessa challenged.  He nodded, and his expression stilled a bit as he thought carefully.</p><p>“I haven’t had much luck dating so I thought this would be a good opportunity to put that right. And… I think I might have made a pretty good start with that already. Your turn – what’s one thing you’d change about your life?”</p><p>“No warm-up for these questions, eh? Right into the heavy hitters. I see how it is. Alright, well… I suppose I’d like to add some more balance into it. Don’t get me wrong, I love my job, but sometimes I feel as though it’s all I do. Most of my friends are those I’ve made through networking, or brand events. It would be nice to have someone around giving me a reason to log off and take some time to breath.”</p><p>“What about your family?” Gary asked. “I’d think they’d be a good reason to take some time off and enjoy real life?”</p><p>“I…I don’t really have any family, honestly. But, it’s your turn! I want to know – what’s your type?”</p><p>Gary frowned, but nodded. He definitely wanted to know more about her lack of family, but day one probably wasn’t the best time to press that.</p><p>“That’s an easy one. My mates would say I like a girl who’s a bit on the chill side. Doesn’t make too much of a fuss about things. A pizza, football and a good chat sort.” Gary said, lips twitching up into a smirk. Tessa flushed. “I also love a girl that puts effort into her look. Someone that’s a bit more refined, you know? Who really likes to front. I’m a bit of a lad that way.” He shrugged, embarrassed. “And…I’ve been burned in the past before, so someone that’s loyal is an absolute must. Hope that gives you a bit of an idea about what I’m looking for in here, I guess.”</p><p>Their eyes met, and they sat there in silence for a few moments, just drinking each other in.</p><p>“I’m really looking forward to getting to know you, Tessa.”</p><p>Gary leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek, pulling away at the sound of laughter somewhere behind them.</p><p>“I guess we should go and get to know the others a bit better, too…” Tessa said reluctantly.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. Chat more later though?” He asked as he stood, holding his hand out to her.</p><p>“Definitely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Islanders break the ice with a game of truth or dare – but who will go all the way?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow,” Lottie grinned dramatically, “ten hotties alone in a beautiful villa. It’s like the start of a horror movie.”</p><p>“I was thinking it was more glamorous than that,” Hannah countered, clasping her hands in front of her, “it’s like how all those classic romance novels start. A big house, a lot of eligible young men…”</p><p>“And Bobby.” Gary added, smirking.</p><p>“Gary…” Tessa admonished. Although she couldn’t quite keep the smile from tugging at the corners of her lips.</p><p>“Hey, I’m eligible.”</p><p>“Are you? I’m pretty sure no one’s been called eligible since like, the olden days.”</p><p>Hannah frowned, dropping her clasped hands – the daydream ruined.</p><p>“I’m not even sure what it means, to be honest. I just wanted to be in if everyone else was.”</p><p>“So, we’re all here. What’s next?” Ibrahim asked, rubbing his shoulder self-consciously.</p><p>“It’s time to kick back in the sunshine and have a drink.” Gary said, nodding towards the table on the side of the lawn. It was laid out with champagne and ten champagne flutes. Condensation was rolling enticingly down the sides of the ice bucket.</p><p>“A bit fancier than what I’m used to, but I can make it work.” Gary said, followed by a satisfying ‘pop’ as the bubbles spilt down the sides of the bottle.</p><p>“Amazing! That sound never gets old.” Hope sighed happily.</p><p>“I love the first part of a new adventure. I remember a time when I’d take my van down the Adriatic coast. There were about ten of us, and we all met at this tiny cocktail bar –“</p><p>“Sounds like a great story, mate,” Gary interrupted, “but you want one of these or not?”</p><p>He didn’t think Tessa would be impressed by Rocco’s obvious attempt at showboating, but it was early days still and he didn’t want to take that risk.</p><p>Rocco stopped talking, looking surprised, before heading over to give Gary a hand.</p><p>“Why don’t all of you men fetch us some drinks?” Hope hinted at the rest of the boys. Noah, Bobby and Ibrahim immediately took the hint.</p><p>“Making the boys work for it. I love that.” Lottie laughed, eyes drinking in the boys as they scrambled to get the champagne.</p><p>“What about you, Tessa? Want to give us a hand?” Gary asked, eyes hopeful. Tessa smiled softly at him but followed the girls over to the sun loungers.</p><p>“Didn’t want to go with Gary?” Hope asked, surprised.</p><p>“I wanted to get to know you guys more. I feel like I still want to spend time with my girls. We hardly know each other yet.” And it was true. They might all be here for love, but Tessa knew as well as the next girl how important friendship was – especially when trying to navigate the dating field. Female friendships were invaluable.</p><p>“I’m so glad you get it.” Lottie smiled, nodding approvingly. “I wanted to check in with the girls, see how we’re all doing.”</p><p>“I feel totally overwhelmed being around all these men. I thought I’d love coming in and being in a couple straight away, but I don’t know if Bobby is right for me. I think I want someone a bit more rugged and grounded. How are you feeling about Gary, Tessa?”</p><p>“He’s got hidden depths.”</p><p>“Do you think?” Hannah asked, a bit surprised.</p><p>“I do. I think there’s more to him than meets the eye. We should wait and see that he’s like when we get to know him more.”</p><p>“Does he actually have hidden depths, or is that like a bloke who’s really into rugby as well as football?”</p><p>“Why can’t it be both?” Tessa defended, raising an eyebrow questioning. He was definitely one of the lads, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have more to offer than football and rugby.</p><p>“He would probably get you a pint, at least.” Lottie conceded.</p><p>“I would hope so! Or a glass of wine, anyway. Wait…have you dated guys that wouldn’t even buy you a drink?” Hannah asked Lottie, horrified.</p><p>“Oh my darling, you’ve got so much to learn. I seem to always end up with guys who are like, allergic to spending money. It’s great that you’re planning and saving for the future, but at least buy me a drink when we go out! We all work hard, and we deserve to have fun at the weekend. Don’t you think?” Hope said, looking around at the other girls for support.</p><p>“It’s not about how much they spend – it’s about what that represents. I don’t need fancy things, but I do want to feel like I’m worth their time. I’m an investment.” Tessa said, eye drifting over to where Gary and the boys were still pouring out the champagne, trying to fill each glass as close to the brim as possible without spilling. </p><p>She was sure he had a softer side, but she couldn’t help but wonder what sort of partner, what sort of boyfriend he would make. He didn’t seem like the grand gestures type, but that suited her perfectly. She’d had enough grand gestures to last a lifetime. Grand gestures were easy, and usually empty. She wanted something simpler – more genuine. Simple sounded perfect.</p><p>“I can’t imagine dating a guy who didn’t treat me like a princess.” Hannah sighed.</p><p>“To be fair, I’ve dated cheap boys and flashy men who want to impress and they’re both as bad as each other. You want someone with a kind heart, not someone who puts you on a pedestal.” Hope stated.</p><p>“I just want someone who thinks I’m worth it.” Hannah clarified.</p><p>“I’d rather have someone smart enough to tell me when I’m wrong. Someone I can learn from. Wouldn’t you?” Marisol interjected; arms crossed. It sounded more like a challenge than a question.</p><p>“A good, kind man is hard to find. I’d rather be with someone I know is a good person.” Tessa added, eyes again flitting over momentarily to Gary, curiously. She blushed when she realized he was already looking at her. He grinned when he noticed her attention, winking before turning back to his conversation with Noah.</p><p>“That’s it,” Hope agreed, “you’ve got to be able to trust them, even when it’s hard.”</p><p>“Trust is what we say when we’re not sure of something. It’s not a substitute for knowledge.” Marisol corrected. Hope raised an eyebrow, shooting Tessa an annoyed look. Tessa’s lip quirked up into a slight smirk. Marisol certainly thought she had all the answers. But at the end of the day, they were all still here – single, unattached. Clearly none of them quite had it figured out just yet.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you’ve all talked this out, but I’m gonna be the one to say it – I’ve been totally going by body until now. I like hot guys, and I don’t mind admitting that. And these boys are…”</p><p>“Hush! Here they come!” Marisol hissed, silencing Lottie, who was still grinning cheekily. “Hey boys!”</p><p>“Cheers, everyone. Welcome to Love Island!” Gary said as the boys passed out the champagne to their respective partners.</p><p>Gary grinned lopsidedly down at Tessa as he passed her a flute of champagne, resting his hand tentatively on the small of her back.</p><p>“Cheers.” She whispered softly, leaning into him as she gently clinked her glass against his.</p><p>Gary took a sip, frowning. “I’m never going to get why people like this stuff.”</p><p>Tessa laughed, eyes sparkling as she shook her head at him. He really was a lad.</p><p>“What?” Rocco asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Can’t go wrong with a little Cheeky V, you get me? They used to do 2 for 1 pitchers of that down my local on Fridays.”</p><p>Marisol sent him a saucy wink. “What a revelation. I can’t wait to see what else we’re going to find out about each other.”</p><p>Gary was too busy drinking in Tessa’s laughter to notice.</p><p>They all went wide-eyed when they heard the familiar ‘ding’.</p><p>“It’s me!” Gary yelled in excitement. “I got a text!”</p><p>
  <em>Islanders, it’s time to find out who’s hot under the collar, and who’s playing it cool. Head over to the firepit to play a game of truth or dare.</em>
</p><p>“This is my game, you guys!” Hope giggled, grabbing Noah’s hand and pulling him towards the fire pit. “Let’s go!”</p><p>Gary placed his flute down carelessly beside him. Before Tessa realized what his intention was, he had bent and scooped her up neatly in his arms. She squealed out in laughter, frantically trying to throw her arms around his neck without spilling her champagne.</p><p>“What a charmer.” She breathed; face lit up in amusement.</p><p>“What a cheeseball.” Bobby teased. Gary frowned, but Tessa placed a quick kiss on his nose to console him – quite successfully.</p><p>Over by the firepit, there were two stacks of cards laid out. One stack was marked ‘truth’, and the other ‘dare’.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, yes. We’ve got cards and everything.” Hope cheered.</p><p>“Serious truth or dare business!” Bobby added, plopping himself down between Marisol and Hannah.</p><p>“This is…not what I was expecting at all.” Rocco said, observing the two decks in surprise.</p><p>“Haven’t you done this before, Rocco? You have to pick ‘truth’ or ‘dare’, then do what it says on the card. When you’ve had a turn, you pick someone else to go.” Hope explained.</p><p>“Oh. I thought we’d get to ask each other some questions we made up.”</p><p>“Wow, Rocco – I don’t even want to think about the kind of things you’d ask.” Lottie laughed.</p><p>Rocco grinned and winked at Lottie.</p><p>“Okay, is everybody ready? Let’s crack on.” Hope cheered, drawing the top card from the ‘dare’ deck.</p><p>“I guess she’s going first then…” Lottie muttered under her breath.</p><p>“It’s great – she’s getting the party started.” Tessa defended, keeping her voice light. Were they really going to argue about who got to go first?</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” Lottie said, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>“Give a foot massage to one of the other Islanders.”</p><p>“Wow,” Bobby laughed, “getting right in there!”</p><p>“Ugh, gross! I don’t think I could touch someone’s feet on the first day I met them. I’m definitely choosing truth when it’s my turn.” Hannah said, shuddering.</p><p>“What, and miss out on all the fun? 'Suck someone’s toes' might be in there too.” Bobby teased, waggling his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“Gross!”</p><p>“Ok, well I think it’s time to get this person out of his shell a bit…so the person I choose is…Noah!” Hope declared, to nobody’s surprise.  </p><p>Noah hesitated.</p><p>“Come on, big man. Get those piggies out!” Bobby chuckled encouragingly.</p><p>Hope took Noah’s foot in her hands and began rubbing her thumbs up and down the length of his sole.</p><p>“How’s that feeling, mate?” Gary asked.</p><p>“Actually,” Noah sighed in enjoyment, “pretty good!”</p><p>“Well, this is already the weirdest holiday I’ve ever been on.” Gary said, a bewildered smile on his face.</p><p>“Get in, girl! He looks like he’s absolutely loving it!” Tessa cheered brightly. Hope smiled warmly back at her.</p><p>“Well done for getting us started, Hope. Who are you choosing to go next?”</p><p>“Let’s keep things lively, Tessa seems like she’s up for having fun.”</p><p>“You’re up! Truth or dare, Tessa?” Gary asked, leaning in closer to her as he asked.</p><p>“Be spontaneous! Choose dare!” Rocco suggested.</p><p>“I don’t know. I think truth is the really brave option.” Ibrahim countered.</p><p>“Look at you boys deciding for her,” Lottie rolled her eyes, “you’re so thoughtful. You make your own choice, girl.”</p><p>“I choose…dare.” Tessa smiled, not breaking eye contact with Gary. He raised an eyebrow, giving her a cheeky grin.</p><p>“Yes, Tessa. Go big or go home!” Bobby agreed.  </p><p>“Ok, the dare is…take a selfie and text it to the hottest Islander!”</p><p>“Okay, that’s not as bad as the feet one…” Hannah conceded, smiling sheepishly at Tessa.</p><p>“Thank goodness.” Tessa said, nodding in agreement. “Hope really took the bullet on that one.”</p><p>“I think it’s worse,” Ibrahim argued, “I always look so bad in selfies!”</p><p>“You couldn’t look anything less than appealing if you tried.” Gary said quietly, so that only Tessa overheard. He felt immediately rewarded when her cheeks flushed a soft pink color. He wondered if she was always bashful, but hoped she was rather partial to his compliments.</p><p>Tessa forced herself to look away from Gary, willing the heat in her cheeks to calm down. She received the most outlandish and ridiculous compliments quite often at events or on social media, and they had never phased her. But somehow the simplest look or comment from this one bloke, and she was tripping over herself in pleasure? It was embarrassing! Especially because, judging by the satisfied smirk on his face – he knew exactly the effect he was having on her.</p><p>Tessa shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. She held her phone up in front of her, fluffing her waves delicately over one shoulder, tilting her chin slightly to the left, and gave the camera her best sultry and seductive look. Someone whistled, but Tessa wasn’t sure who. Lottie? Maybe Hope? </p><p>Without hesitation, she sent the message. Gary’s phone immediately beeped.</p><p>“I can’t believe you think I’m the fittest person here.” Tessa smiled brilliantly when she noticed it was Gary’s turn to flush.</p><p>“I did call dibs after all.”</p><p>“You two are already so sweet together! So, it’s Tessa’s turn to choose. Who’s next?” Hope prompted.</p><p>“I choose Gary.”</p><p>“I’m up for a laugh. I’ll have a dare please, Carol.”</p><p>“My name’s Hope.”</p><p>“I know. I just meant cause you’ve got the cards, like how it used to be on Countdown…”</p><p>“Countdown?”</p><p>“I used to watch it with my nan…never mind. What’s my dare?”</p><p>“It says…give a sexy dance to someone that isn’t your partner.”</p><p>“Whenever I dance it just reminds me of when my uncle gets on the dance floor at weddings.” Gary hesitated.</p><p>He jumped up and started wind-milling his arms and stepping from one foot to another. Even Tessa couldn’t hide her horror at horrible his moves were.</p><p>“Oh my word!” Marisol exclaimed.</p><p>“Am I done yet?”</p><p>“Oh, I think so.” Hope said consolingly.</p><p>He nodded thankfully and abruptly sat back down.</p><p>“Dancing isn’t really my thing.” He said apologetically, frowning at Tessa.</p><p>“Dancing is overrated.” She assured him, scooching up closer to his side.</p><p>“What a relief.” He sighed, resting his hand on her thigh. Tessa transferred her champagne flute to her other hand so she could curl her arm around his, resting her fingers on his bicep. She pretended not to notice when he flexed. </p><p>“So, who are you choosing to go next?”</p><p>Gary tore his eyes reluctantly away from Tessa to scan his eyes around the group.</p><p>“Marisol.”</p><p>“Ok, I choose truth.”</p><p>“Good choice. Your question is….have you ever kissed someone of the same gender on a night out?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p>“For fun?” Hannah asked, curiously.</p><p>“My friend Persia is always snogging everyone on the dancefloor – girls, lads…” Hope started.</p><p>“No, I meant I actually like to meet girls on nights out.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re bisexual! I get it.”</p><p>“Sorry, Marisol. I didn’t mean to imply you’re like my friend who just snogs everyone!” Hope apologized.</p><p>“Well, lots of people like to experiment, especially on nights out when inhibitions are down. But I’m genuinely interested in women, just about as much as men. I actually get more nervous talking to girls, for some reason. If I meet a really beautiful girl, I get a bit tongue-tied.”</p><p>Tessa sent Marisol an encouraging smile. That was the most open and vulnerable she had been with them yet. Maybe there was some warmth under her cool exterior after all!</p><p>“So, the club is a place where you can talk…with your lips?” Rocco smirked.</p><p>“We always talk with our lips, Rocco!” Lottie corrected, huffing a bit at the flirty look Rocco was sending Marisol.</p><p>“Yeah, try talking without your lips,” Bobby said, curling his lips in weird directions, “can’t be done!”</p><p>“I’m good on the dancefloor, so I end up feeling confident, like I could make the first move.”</p><p>“And then you end up tongue-tied, but not from talking…” Rocco finished, steadily ignoring the look of disproval Lottie was sending him. </p><p>“Yeah – by that time I can tell if she’s on my wavelength and interested.”</p><p>“That’s boss, Marisol. It’s hard enough for me with only boys in my dating pool.” Lottie laughed. Marisol smiled warmly – or what could be considered warmly for Marisol.</p><p>“I feel kinda reassured knowing Marisol gets nervous talking to girls the same way I do.” Bobby grinned.</p><p>“Well, men usually come to me, so it’s simpler. But I could totally see myself in a long-term thing with another woman. Am I the only one?”</p><p>The boys all looked curiously around at the women, who all had suspiciously straight smiles on. Marisol laughed musically.</p><p>“Time for another quick decision. Who’s going next?” Ibrahim asked, moving the conversation along.</p><p>“I choose Lottie.”</p><p>“Alright, Lottie, it’s your go – truth? Or dare?” Tessa teased.</p><p>“Dare.” She grinned; eyes lit up with mischief.</p><p>“I expected nothing less.” Tessa laughed.</p><p>“The dare is…kiss your partner for 30 seconds – anywhere but their mouth.”</p><p>The whole group erupted in laughter and wolf whistles as Lottie proceeded to kiss Rocco passionately across his jawline and down his neck. Rocco himself seemed as though he was having difficulty containing his reactions, and Tessa was sure he growled at one point. Growled! She hid her face against Gary’s shoulder, half mortified and half hysterically laughing. She could feel Gary’s laughter rumbling in his chest.</p><p>“Not used to public displays, love?” He asked quietly, so the others wouldn’t overhear.</p><p>“Not that sort of display.” She giggled, peeking up at him from under her eyelashes. “Or at least, not that full on.”</p><p>“Oi! Lovebirds!” Tessa and Gary both startled at Bobby’s voice, whipping their heads back around to the rest of the group. “The game is this way.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Gary said, not at all sorry. His hand flexed on Tessa’s thigh, tightening his grip. Tessa damn near melted into his side in response.</p><p>“What’s your biggest turnoff in the opposite sex?” Lottie read. She placed the card in the discard pile and turned her attention back to Noah.</p><p>“Taking notes, Hope?” </p><p>“Jealousy.” Noah answered immediately, no trace of hesitation in his tone.</p><p>“Assuming you’re not inspiring it.” Marisol drawled dubiously. Noah frowned at her.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Lottie trailed, “there’s something attractive about someone being protective of you.”</p><p>“Protective and possessive are two very different things. It’s one thing to stand your ground and assert boundaries in and surrounding a relationship. It’s a totally different thing to be unnecessarily controlling of your partner and the interactions they have with other people.” Tessa added contemplatively.</p><p>“Exactly, Tessa. I’m glad someone gets it.” Noah responded, nodding in her direction. Tessa smiled.</p><p>She hoped they would get a chance to get to know each other better later. Noah seemed grounded, and real. She was sure they would be great mates if given the chance.</p><p>“Alright. Who’s going next?” Hope asked, looking a bit uncomfortable with the current tone of the conversation.</p><p>The game continued on, gearing away from the seriousness it had momentarily achieved. Bobby admitted his celebrity crush was Gigi Hadid. Lottie unsurprisingly described herself as ‘dominating’ in bed. Hannah said the most attractive thing about a partner was the language they used to communicate. Rocco had to twerk for thirty seconds, which lasted exactly thirty seconds too long. Ibrahim stuttered through an embarrassing telling of his PR manager walking in on him having sex during one of his golf tours. Marisol admitted she had a bad habit of leaving half-finished coffee cups scattered wherever she went.</p><p>“I think Gary should go next.”</p><p>“I’m up for it. I choose dare.”</p><p>Hope picked up a card.</p><p>“Ooooh, it’s a good one! Kiss the Islander you fancy the most.”</p><p>“I feel like I’ve only just met you all, but I don’t even have to think about this one.”</p><p>Gary shifted so he was facing Tessa, his one of his hands still firmly gripping her leg. He leaned in closer, pausing when her face was just a breath away from his own.</p><p>“Alright?” He whispered softly. She had seemed embarrassed by the display put on by Lottie and Rocco earlier, and he didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. But lord did he want to kiss her. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever wanted to kiss a bird more. Actually, he was pretty sure he had never wanted to kiss a bird more – ever.</p><p>She was looking up at him, wide-eyed. A small, shy smile spread slowly across her face.</p><p>“Yes please.” She whispered back, head tilting slightly to the left. She looked a bit embarrassed, but her eyes didn’t waver from his.</p><p>Gary took his time closing the rest of the distance between their lips. His lips met her softly, and Tessa placed her hands tentatively on his jaw, pulling him further in towards her. Gary obliged – his free hand curling around her waist and tugging her closer to him. Tessa had never felt anything like it - she felt almost dizzy with desire. Every inch of her skin felt as though it were about to burst into flames. And when Gary deepened the kiss, his tongue gently but insistently caressing her own, she mewled into the kiss. Gary groaned in response, his grip on her waist and thigh tightening impatiently. Tessa broke the kiss, giggling against his lips and Gary couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“The dare was to kiss the Islander you fancy the most – not maul her.” Lottie deadpanned. Bobby sniggered. </p><p>Embarrassed, Tessa bowed her head, pushing her face into Gary’s neck. He slid one hand through her hair, stroking the back of her neck reassuringly.</p><p>“That was…really full on.” He said quietly, almost apologetically. “I know you’re not used to making a big scene.”  </p><p>Still pink from embarrassment, and from the kiss itself, Tessa pulled her face back up so she could make eye contact with Gary.</p><p>“I’m not but…I could get used to them if they’re like that.” She admitted. Gary’s face flashed with surprise but was quickly followed by a giant lopsided grin.</p><p>“…and I was pulling hay out of my hair for the rest of the day.” Tessa zoned back into the general conversation just in time to hear Hannah finish speaking.</p><p>“It’s like one of those books my mom used to buy in the charity shop with the painted covers.” Bobby stated eagerly.</p><p>“Well…I prefer to call it my Lady Chatterley’s Lover moment. But to each their own. Lottie, I think you should go next.”</p><p>Tessa and Gary watched the game for a few more rounds.</p><p>Lottie sucked on Noah’s earlobe.</p><p>“Just seeing how angry it would make her…”</p><p>Gary revealed his favorite part of a woman’s body were her thighs and her butt.</p><p>“No wonder you chose Tessa…” Rocco said, earning him a territorial frown from both Lottie and Gary.</p><p>Noah revealed his biggest fear.</p><p>“It’s not funny! Grasshoppers are like spiders that can jump at you when you’re not looking!”</p><p>And Hope shared a little too much…</p><p>“I think it’s probably the back of my thighs. I don’t know why but I always get goosebumps when someone strokes me there. Especially with a feather…”</p><p>“Noah, you taking notes, bruv?” Gary laughed.</p><p>Suddenly, you hear your name.</p><p>“I choose…Tessa!”</p><p>“Okay Tessa…truth or dare?”</p><p>“I choose truth.”</p><p>“Alright – here it is. Have you ever hooked up with someone you knew your friend fancied?”</p><p>Before she even had a chance to answer, she could feel the gaze of every other girl there.</p><p>“I’d never do that to my friends.” Tessa answered honestly, her nose scrunched up in distaste.</p><p>“Me neither.” Lottie and Hannah chimed in.</p><p>“And we are all in official couples, at least.” Marisol commented, raising an eyebrow as she glanced between all the couples.</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s the end.” Hope stated, dropping the last card into the discard pile.</p><p>“Oh good. I don’t think I could have watched another foot massage anyway.” Hannah sighed.</p><p>“What is it with you and feet?” Gary asked.</p><p>“I just don’t like it when people try and make them sexy…”</p><p>“What, like this?” Bobby enquired, wriggling his toes at her.</p><p>Hannah screamed, darting away from the firepit in a panic.</p><p>“Wow. That’s a phobia I’d like to know more about.” Marisol laughed, watching Hannah as she ran off towards the Villa.</p><p>As they all started to disperse, the familiar ding rang out from amongst them.</p><p>“Guys! I got a text!” Marisol called out excitedly.</p><p>All of the Islanders gathered around as Marisol started reading.</p><p>“Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest! #drinksonus #droppingthebombshell”</p><p>“Amazing! A party!”</p><p>“Does that mean another girl is coming in here?”</p><p>All the girls look at each other, suddenly worried. Tessa caught Noah looking over at Hope, an expression on his face she couldn’t quiet read. Gary’s hand squeezed Tessa’s thigh reassuringly.</p><p>“Or it could be another guy…” Bobby said, uncertainly. The boys took their turn looking around nervously.</p><p>Well, Tessa thought, they would find out soon…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Eleventh Islander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Does the arrival of a fiery new islander cause trouble in paradise?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dressing room was full of glitter spray, the smell of sun cream, and tension. The girls were busy getting ready for their first night party – and the impending arrival of a new Islander.</p>
<p>“I think it will be really nice to have another girl in the villa. More girls, more power, right?” Hope ventured, trying to maintain an air of confidence and optimism that Tessa was grateful for.</p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes.  </p>
<p>“Oh please. If the situation was different, sure. But in here? You know if a girl comes in now, she’ll be the hottest person any of us have ever seen and she’ll be out to get what <em>she</em> wants. And what if she wants Noah?”</p>
<p>The optimism on Hope’s face fell.</p>
<p>“Hearing you say that makes me nervous. I just want everyone to meet their perfect match. But what if her perfect match is the same as mine?” Hannah worried.</p>
<p>Tessa frowned. Maybe they should be worried. It was the nature of the game after all – a constant cycling of incoming and outgoing Islanders. But it wasn’t the new girl’s fault. She wanted what they all wanted; to find love. And they were either going to find the proper match, or they weren’t. If somebody was your match, they were your match regardless of whoever else was around.</p>
<p>“I’d like another girl. The more the merrier. She’ll probably be really nice.” Tessa chimed, smiling encouraging at the other girls.</p>
<p>“It could be a guy, you know. Maybe your perfect man is going to walk through the door, Hannah. He’ll have glasses, and a cardigan, and a moustache, and…what else do you like?” Hope asked, teasing Hannah lightheartedly.</p>
<p>“Horses!”</p>
<p>“And he’s going to ride in on a horse!” Hope finished, sharing an amused smile with Tessa.</p>
<p>“I’m imagining him riding in shirtless. If that happens, you won’t be the only one falling at his feet.” Marisol grinned.</p>
<p>“You like a guy that rides horses?” Hannah asked, the surprise apparent on her face.</p>
<p>“I like a guy that’s shirtless.” Marisol responded, winking cheekily. The rest of the girls all cheered in agreement.</p>
<p>“My ex back in Australia was always shirtless. He was so ripped, so I didn’t complain too much, but it was a little weird. One time he came to pick me up for a date and he didn’t have his shirt on.” Lottie said, reminiscing.</p>
<p>“What did you say when you saw him?” Tessa wasn’t sure she’d mind if Gary decided to never wear a shirt again. Actually, she didn’t even know what he looked like in a shirt!</p>
<p>“Nothing. I just looked at his abs and took him inside. We never made our reservation.”</p>
<p>“If he was so hot, why did you break up?” Hannah asked, trying to figure out what piece of the puzzle she was missing.</p>
<p>“Oh gosh, he was as thick as a brick. I didn’t see it at first because I was blinded by the fannie flutters…”</p>
<p>“The…what?” Hannah and Tessa said together, sharing a confused look.</p>
<p>“Um…it’s an Aussie thing, I guess? Anyway, one time we talked about going on holiday and he asked me what country France is in. That’s when I knew things were going south.”</p>
<p>“I would have done the same,” Tessa admitted, “that’s…a special level of stupid.”</p>
<p>“I think that was when I knew we had to break up. I couldn’t imagine going on a holiday with him complaining every time he couldn’t get Vegemite. We had to break up twice in the end.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“He was watching footie when I said, ‘I think we should take time apart’…”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard that one before…” Hannah trailed off; her eyebrows creased in displeasure.</p>
<p>“And then two days later he showed up at my house like nothing had happened. Turns out he wasn’t even paying attention to me the first time I broke up with him!”</p>
<p>“What did you do?”</p>
<p>“I had to break up with him again. Louder. Although I almost thought about taking him back, he was that fit.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like it ended for a good reason, to be honest. I could never take someone back. Could you?” Marisol stated firmly, looking over at Tessa.</p>
<p>“No. I don’t give up easily, so I only give people one chance.”</p>
<p>“Look at you with that attitude! I don’t want to get on the wrong side of you.” Lottie teased.</p>
<p>“I’m worried about what it will be like in here. I can’t imagine how hard breaking up will be.” Hannah admitted, hugging herself.</p>
<p>“You’ll still have to see them every day. That’s a lot of difficult emotions to process.” Marisol agreed, surprisingly.</p>
<p>“And you have to watch them get off with someone else,” Lottie added, frowning, “that would be the hardest thing for me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…we broke up for a reason. I don’t own a guy just because we kissed once, and vice versa. If one of you could be happier with him than I would, you should go ahead. I mean, respectfully, of course. It at least warrants a conversation, woman to woman.”</p>
<p>“That’s so wise.” Hannah commented, beaming at Tessa with approval.</p>
<p>“I can just feel that it’s going to happen to me. I trust my instincts and I know one of you will end up kissing a guy I like.” Lottie sighed, eyes flitting around a bit mistrustfully.</p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes in exasperation, but Lottie didn’t seem to notice. Tessa bit back a smile. Lottie did seem to have a dramatic flair sometimes.  </p>
<p>“Do you think that would happen with Rocco?” Hannah asked.</p>
<p>“Depends on how you all feel about him, I guess. I still don’t know how we’re all feeling.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know myself.” Marisol confessed.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, hun. It’s only the first day, after all. No one’s attached yet. Well, apart from me,” Hope said in a tone that was presumably meant to be comforting, “and Tessa, clearly.” She added, winking at Tessa in the mirror. Tessa smiled back, doing her best to ignore the steady blush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you and Noah seemed to have clicked straight away.” Marisol said, although Tessa thought she sounded less than convinced. But that was a hornet’s nest she didn’t want to get involved in. Personally, she thought Hope and Noah were sweet together. His calm seemed to balance her out, and if anyone could bring him out of his shell, it would be Hope.</p>
<p>“What about you, Tessa? Where’s your head at?” Hannah asked, minimizing the curiosity in her voice.</p>
<p>“I’m really into Gary. I know I shouldn’t say that because it’s still so early on, but…”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Marisol interjected, “I’ve been trying to keep an eye on all the boys and see if I can feel out what they’re like. I think Gary’s type is someone who’s pretty chill and laid back. You might be a bit much for him.”</p>
<p>Tessa and Hope both frowned.</p>
<p>“Also,” she continued, blissfully unaware, or perhaps blatantly disregarding the reactions, “I’m pretty sure he wants someone who puts the group first. Does that sound like you?”</p>
<p>“I think so.” Tessa said, if a bit tersely.</p>
<p>“Maybe it will work for you guys, then. To be fair, we’ve only just met each other. All of this could change.” Marisol finished, shrugging flippantly.</p>
<p>Tessa tried to stop herself from seething and attempted to recognize the remarks for what they were – just Marisol’s opinion. And Tessa imagined it was likely aimed at putting her on edge, or making her question her standing with Gary thus far. Gary had admitted himself that he liked a girl who could be a bit extra and liked putting time into presenting herself. Marisol was probably just trying to test the waters or plant a few seeds of doubt. Tessa wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.</p>
<p>“It’s good to know, though. I’m not sure what I want. Rocco seems like a cool guy, but I’m not set on him. We’ve both given each other that look, if you know what I mean…but I have a feeling we’re going to clash if we spend too much time together. And I noticed he might be looking elsewhere.”</p>
<p>Tessa was wondering the same thing but didn’t feel like it was the appropriate time to air that concern. Seemed like they should all be keeping a bit of a close eye on Marisol.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure about Ibrahim either,” Marisol commented, which didn’t surprise Tessa in the least. She seemed far more invested in the other girl’s partners. “He’s gorgeous, but what if that means he’s never had to work for it? I don’t want to find out later he’s totally self-centered.”</p>
<p>“I get the feeling there’s some hidden depths behind those beautiful eyes.” Hannah disagreed. “It worries me we might never get to find out more about these boys. If it is another girl that comes in, we all have to fight for our place here.”</p>
<p>“We’re a team now,” Lottie interjected, “none of us wants to get screwed over by some rando that walks through the door.”</p>
<p>“I’m with you on that.” Hannah agreed.</p>
<p>“I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves,” Hope said, “let’s not make a clique. We should be focusing on looking our best instead. Let’s go out there looking amazing, and then all the boys will want us, regardless of whoever else comes in.”</p>
<p>Tessa nodded whole heartedly. Hope was right. They would be better pressed focusing on themselves than on some unknown entity arriving later on. Besides, if Gary was focused on her, he’d be oblivious to any other woman coming into the villa. Hopefully.</p>
<p>Tessa settled on a sleeveless nude bodycon dress, just thick enough to not be completely transparent. From the front it appeared almost modest – it was a snug fit, but had a high neckline and covered all the way down to mid-calf. The back was another story altogether, in that there was no back. The dress was backless, material collecting together again just below the small of her back. She paired it with a pair of suede nude-toned heels, and a simple pair of pearl earrings.</p>
<p>“You look amazing, Tessa. If it is a new girl, she’s not going to have a chance!”</p>
<p>“Thanks Lottie.” Tessa smiled after giving herself a quick once-over in the mirror.</p>
<p>After helping each other finish up, the girls all made their way down the lawn together, where the boys were waiting eagerly.</p>
<p>“Oi! Here they are!” Gary called out to the rest of the lads as he noticed the girls exiting into the lawn, “Some of these guys were getting impatient.”</p>
<p>Gary was trying his hardest to appear very patient, thought he didn’t feel it at all. But any semblance of patience disappeared completely when he saw Tessa in her evening wear. He watched in stunned silence as she made her way across the lawn to him.</p>
<p>“Woah, Tessa,” He said, hand on the back on his neck, “you look…well….damn.” Was all he managed. He was clearly flustered, and it immediately sent a warm feeling through her.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She answered, a bit shyly, twirling for him so he could see the whole outfit. He gulped audibly, and Tessa laughed.</p>
<p>“Is that approval?” She teased; eyebrow raised in amusement.  </p>
<p>Gary didn’t answer immediately but held out his hand to her. Smiling, she placed her hand in his. She was well pleased with his reaction – it was even better than what she had been hoping.</p>
<p>“You look absolutely mint,” He said, his voice husky as he pulled her closer to him, placing both his hands firmly on her waist. “I feel like a right melt – my head’s absolutely gone.”</p>
<p>“Right where I want it.” Tessa smiled, looping her arms around his neck, and leaning in against him. She pushed herself slowly onto her tip toes and smiled as she pressed her lips ever so softly against his. His hands tightened around her waist, pulling her tighter up against him. He groaned when she reluctantly pulled away, eliciting a small giggle from her.</p>
<p>“The singing crab who lives under the sea?” Rocco was asking as Tessa attempted to disentangle herself from Gary, who was refusing to comply. He compromised by releasing her and wrapping one arm around her waist, keeping her securely and snugly against his side. Tessa smiled adoringly up at him in response.</p>
<p>She tried her best to turn her attention to the conversation floating around them. She found it hard to concentrate around him. He was intoxicating. All she wanted to do was be alone with him.</p>
<p>“No, that’s different,” Bobby sighed, “never mind. The point is, Rocco wants us to think he’s laid back, but it turns out he doesn’t like getting stood up.”</p>
<p>“That’s me. I’m happiest when I’m lying down.” He replied, winking at the girls. Tessa tried not to visibly recoil, but subtly pressed herself closer to Gary.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you waited until we were all together. It’s our first night in the villa and I want to make sure we’re all bonding as a group.” Tessa smiled, changing the subject.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought too,” Gary agreed, his hand absentmindedly tracing figures on the side of Tessa’s hip, “Let’s all have a great night together.”</p>
<p>“Why are you guys still chatting?” Hope called as she made her way across the lawn where a few tables had been set up. “You know there’s champagne over here, right?”</p>
<p>Gary led Tessa over to the table, releasing her only so he could pour them each a glass of champagne. Gary tentatively sipped his as he slipped an arm around Tessa’s waist, eliciting a peal of laughter from her when he frowned at the taste. She supposed he had to have <em>some</em> flaws.</p>
<p>“So, how are you girls finding the villa?” Ibrahim asked, trying to re-start the conversation.</p>
<p>“It’s amazing!” Tessa gushed.</p>
<p>“That’s what I was thinking,” he smiled, grateful she had stepped up to help fill the silence. “Sometimes I stay in hotels on a golf tour, but they’re nothing like this.”</p>
<p>“Did you have a chance to look at the roof terrace yet? That’s gonna be such a beautiful spot to sit out and look at the stars. I hope I’ll get a chance to do that one evening with someone.” Rocco stated, looking a tad too eagerly around at the girls.</p>
<p>Lottie cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“I mean with Lottie, of course.”</p>
<p>“That’s bold, in front of everyone.” Tessa frowned, trying to keep her voice light. But what she really wanted was to absolutely scold him. Poor Lottie looked like she was trying to hide her embarrassment and disappointment, but it wasn’t her that should be ashamed – it was Rocco.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asked, innocently. Tessa didn’t buy it.</p>
<p>“That seemed like a bit of a line.”</p>
<p>“Of course it was a line!” Bobby exclaimed, backing Tessa. “I bet he asks women to go and look at the stars with him all the time.”</p>
<p>“I bet they like it, too.” Gary added ruefully. “It’s silly, really. A shipyard at night is just as nice as the stars. But no one ever wants to go look at a shipyard with me.”</p>
<p>“A…shipyard?” Hannah asked, trying to hide her horrified expression.</p>
<p>“Yeah. There’s this park near where I grew up and you can sit out on the hill at night and look at the docks. You can’t see any stars, obviously, because of the smoke. But the lights on all the cranes are amazing at night. They’re all different colors and you can tell loads about what’s going on.”</p>
<p>“I’d be into that…” Tessa smiled, ignoring the looks of disbelief on the other girl’s faces.</p>
<p>“Nice to know someone is.” He said, a familiar lopsided grin spreading over his face.</p>
<p>“Um….sorry to interrupt, because this is riveting,” Hope drawled, rolling her eyes, “but I think I’m starting to see why some of you are single. I was expecting better than ‘come look at a shipyard with me, baby’.”</p>
<p>“Right? What happened to the old classics?” Lottie asked, before turning to Hannah. “Heyyyyyy gurrrrllll, do you know how to give the kiss of life?”</p>
<p>“Um…”</p>
<p>“Cause you just took my breath away!”</p>
<p>“Wow!” Hannah giggled.</p>
<p>“You try one.” Lottie said, nodding encouragingly.</p>
<p>“Ok, ummm…this one was always my favorite. Heeyyyyyy guuuurrrl, are you an overdue library book?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, am I?”</p>
<p>“Cause you’ve got ‘fine’ written all over you!”</p>
<p>Lottie, accompanied by the rest of the group all burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“That’s so good.” Lottie cried, wiping tears from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, Hope. Feel my shirt.” Noah said, catching Hope’s eye.</p>
<p>“Uhm, ok.” She said skeptically, gently touching the hem of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Feel that? That’s boyfriend material.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, I’m melting!” She laughed. Noah looked pleased with himself.</p>
<p>“Oh my days, you lot. I love them!” Tessa laughed, sharing an amused look with Gary.</p>
<p>“Me too!” Lottie agreed. “I wanna pretend I like them ironically, but…”</p>
<p>“Ok, check this out,” Ibrahim said, clearing his voice as he turned towards Marisol, “hey girl, are you a dam? Because you’ve got me saying ‘beaver’! Uh. Wait…I mean…”</p>
<p>Tessa smiled, but waiting for Marisol to react. Ibrahim was her partner, after all. When it became obvious Marisol wasn’t going to deign Ibrahim with a reaction, Tessa let out a short giggle.</p>
<p>“At least someone like it.” He said, smiling gratefully at Tessa. Gary’s arm tightened a bit around her waist.</p>
<p>“Hey Gary?” Tessa started, putting on the most innocent expression she could muster. “If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put ‘U’ and ‘I’ together.”</p>
<p>“I love it.” Gary chuckled, leaning down and placing a kiss on the tip of Tessa’s nose.</p>
<p>“It’s better than anything I’ve got.” Ibrahim admitted. “I might have to work on my game…”</p>
<p>“Trust me,” Tessa said softly, “there are worse things than not being a smooth talker.”</p>
<p>“People who talk to your chest instead of your face…” Marisol added.</p>
<p>“I’d take a couple of cheesy lines from a sweet guy over someone who talked down to me.” Hannah chipped in.</p>
<p>“Or someone who can’t take no for an answer.” Hope sighed. She paused, looking around at the group. “I was going to talk about a time a guy was physically inappropriate with me. But I won’t if it’s going to make anyone uncomfortable. No judgement.”</p>
<p>“Tell us what happened, Hope.” Tessa encouraged; her voice soft.</p>
<p>Hope nodded, shaking her head and taking a breath.</p>
<p>“At the end of one date, a guy tried to take a goodnight kiss a bit further. It was so awkward.”</p>
<p>“Awkward is an understatement.” Marisol frowned.</p>
<p>“That sounds awful.” Tessa said, her tone quiet. Trying to ignore her own memories, Tessa rested her head against Gary’s shoulder, and willed herself to focus on Hope and the other girls.</p>
<p>Gary caught the odd tone in Tessa’s voice, and ran his hand soothingly over the side of her hip. Clearly, she had been in a similar situation before, and he wasn’t sure whether it made him more angry, or sad.</p>
<p>“There are so many things that guy did wrong…” Gary said, his voice firm and unyielding. Tessa curled in closer to him, instinctively understanding that he was talking as much to her as he was to Hope.</p>
<p>“Exactly. He kept pushing it after Hope had said no. Why is it when someone says ‘no’, it needs to be spelt out every which way, but if it’s a yes, it’s understood straightaway?” Tessa questioned.</p>
<p>Everyone nodded in a stony silence.</p>
<p>“They don’t even have to explicitly say no.” Bobby huffed. “If someone is trying to get away from me or making excuses, that counts as a no.”</p>
<p>“Sooooo…pretty much everyone you come into contact with then?” Gary joked. A few of the other Islanders, including Bobby, chuckled. And Tessa broke into a smile, so Gary considered his joke a success. He hadn’t liked the withdrawn expression on her face before, and although it was so early on, he was already sure he’d do just about anything to make her smile.</p>
<p>“It’s simple – unless the other person is as keen as you are, it’s not happening.” Noah agreed, reaching out to wrap one of his arms around Hope’s shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him.</p>
<p>“When a girl goes out with me, she can expect quality banter and an absolute gent.” Gary boasted, grinning goofily down at Tessa.</p>
<p>“And a hundred bad dad jokes.” Tessa smirked, her previous distress forgotten.</p>
<p>“Dad jokes? This is quality humor. Right. A bishop walks into a nunnery –“</p>
<p>“I got a text!” Hannah cried, interrupting Gary’s joke.</p>
<p>“Thank goodness!” Tessa sighed dramatically, snorting with laughter as Gary objected to her relief.</p>
<p>
  <em>Islanders, please go to the firepit and get ready to meet your new arrival. #newarrival #turnuptheheat </em>
</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Hope asked, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Let’s do this!” Bobby cheered, leaping forward to lead the way.</p>
<p>Gary held Tessa back as everyone started making their way towards the firepit.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” She asked curiously, raising her eyebrow as Gary took both of her hands in his.</p>
<p>“Today’s been such a good laugh, but I thought we should have a quick chat before someone else arrives and it all kicks off. But first…I wanted to make sure it was okay that I kissed you during that dare earlier.”</p>
<p>Gary looked genuinely concerned, and Tessa felt her heart melt.</p>
<p>“Obviously, I loved it. I called dibs, you chose me. What’s not to like?”</p>
<p>“I hadn’t played a game like that since I was at secondary school.” Gary admitted. “It’s so easy to forget how things used to be before work, and life came along. All of us gossiping and playing sexy games and that. It’s like being a teenager again.”</p>
<p>Gary paused, looking down for a moment to collect his thoughts. When he looked up, Tessa was smiling encouragingly at him. She looked so open, so sweet, it almost took his nerves away. Almost.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you, now we’re in private…where’s your head at? What are you thinking about you and me?”</p>
<p>“I want to give us a shot.” She answered immediately. “I think we could be a proper match, and I’d really love to continue to get to know you. That is, assuming we’re on the same page?”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you said that,” Gary sighed, letting out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding, “I think we’ve got a good connection so far. We’re clicking, you’re saying all the right stuff, you seem like my type on paper…but it has only been a day. I didn’t want to get ahead of myself before figuring out where you’re at.”</p>
<p>“I’m wherever you are.” Tessa smiled; cheeks warm. Gary returned her smile, tugging her against him.</p>
<p>“Whenever you two lovebirds are ready…” Lottie called out, interrupting the moment.</p>
<p>“To be continued?” Tessa purred; eyebrow arched. Gary’s grin grew.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi everyone! I’m so excited to meet you all!”</p>
<p>Ibrahim whistled under his breath.</p>
<p>“Mate, I know.” Noah breathed, eyes drinking in the new arrival. Actually, they were all drinking her in – girls and boys.</p>
<p>Gary looked down briefly at Tessa, and she just smiled, nodding at him.</p>
<p>“Come on, boys.” He said, happily taking the hint.</p>
<p>The boys gathered around Priya to introduce themselves. And Tessa couldn’t even begin to blame them. She was absolutely jaw-droppingly beautiful. Her skin was a gorgeous deep bronze color, and the bold maroon color of her hair only accented the richness of her skin tone. Her silver gown dipped down almost to her navel, where the shimmery material collected before draping elegantly over the almost unbelievable curve of her hips.</p>
<p>“It’s a new girl! And she’s beautiful. Ugh.” Hannah sighed nervously.</p>
<p>“Do you think so?” Even Hope seemed unsure.</p>
<p>“The new girl….she’s stunning.” Tessa whispered, a bit in awe.</p>
<p>“Look at those boys, all swarming around her. You’d think they hadn’t just met five gorgeous women today already.” Lottie grumbled, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“You sound jealous,” Marisol commented, “Are you worried about Rocco?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m not worried. If he can’t see what I’ve got, that’s his loss.” Lottie stated, putting on a brave front. Tessa wasn’t sure she bought it, but she’d give Lottie props for trying. “What about you guys?”</p>
<p>Tessa’s eyes drifted over to Gary, who was laughing along with something Priya was saying. but after the conversation they had just had, she couldn’t find it within herself to feel properly nervous or jealous.</p>
<p>“I don’t really mind Bobby going to chat to her. I don’t think we’re right for each other anyway. But I don’t like the idea one of us girls is in danger of going home already. If Bobby does fancy Priya more, I’ll have to find someone else to couple up with.” Hannah sighted regretfully.</p>
<p> “If we don’t like it, we should do something about it. I’m going to go over there to meet her. I bet she’ll be really nice if we get to know her, and we can check up on the boys too. You want to come with?” Hope offered, holding out her arm.</p>
<p>“I’ll go. I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable – I’d be so nervous coming in on my own with everyone already coupled up!” Tessa reasoned, stepping forward and linking arms with Hope.</p>
<p>“I’ll go too,” Marisol added, smiling when Tessa held out her free arm, “I’d like to see what kind of person she is.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather stick with my girls.” Lottie said sulkily.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna stay and talk to Lottie.” Hannah said hesitantly, clearly a bit torn being going with Tessa and staying with Lottie.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Hope nodded, “don’t wait too long though. You wouldn’t want the new girl to get the wrong impression. She’ll think you’re being rude if you just ignore her.”</p>
<p>Lottie didn’t look at all like she cared, but she nodded regardless. Hope, Tessa and Marisol all walked over to join Priya and the boys. Gary’s face lit up when he noticed Tessa coming over.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you came over.” He beamed. “Priya, this is –“</p>
<p>“Tessa. You’re stunning, by the way.” Tessa greeted, smiling warmly at Priya before leaning forward to welcome her with a hug. Priya seemed surprised, but hugged her back tightly.</p>
<p>“You’re so sweet! I was really worried I’d be fading into the background to be honest. All you girls are so beautiful, and I know I’m slightly older than some of you.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have noticed that…” Ibrahim said eagerly.</p>
<p>“…moving swiftly on…” Marisol frowned. “Are you guys coming over?” She called out, turning the attention towards Lottie and Hannah. Hannah looked a bit embarrassed at being called out, but Lottie took her time swaying over to the group.</p>
<p>“Sorry we didn’t come over straight away. We had something to discuss.” She said tartly, air-kissing Priya on both cheeks. “What did you say your name was, babe?”</p>
<p>“I’m Priya.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Lottie said in a manner that clearly said it was not, in fact, nice to meet her, “it must be really hard for you to come in when we’re all coupled up already.”</p>
<p>“It’s a bit early to be getting into it like this.” Noah chastised. “It’s our first day in the villa.”</p>
<p>“Noah is right. There’s going to be plenty of time for falling out later.” Hope added.</p>
<p>“Sorry if I’m not loving the idea that we’re already in danger.” Lottie muttered, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>Tessa smiled apologetically at Priya. This was Love Island – what did Lottie expect? They knew there were going to be new Islanders coming in throughout their stay here.</p>
<p>“Speaking of which…I guess it’s time to ask the big question,” Marisol said, turning to Priya, “have any of these boys caught your eye already?”</p>
<p>“I would say Ibrahim is my type straight away.”</p>
<p>“I’m…so glad I asked.” Marisol sighed, trying to shrug it off.</p>
<p>“But Gary has got gorgeous eyes, too. But I’m not trying to tread on anyone’s toes.” Priya smiled a bit sheepishly at Tessa.</p>
<p>“I can’t blame you for having good taste, but don’t think I’m going to back down easily.” Tessa laughed, shooting Gary a cheeky smile. Gary winked, eyes sliding over Tessa appreciatively. He was still waiting on their ‘to be continued’.</p>
<p>“I think it’s only fair you get a chance to chat to all the boys. And we should get you a drink! Honestly, boys! It’s a party and not one of you has got Priya a glass of bubbly yet.” Hope admonished, suspiciously avoiding pointing fingers at either Noah or Gary.</p>
<p>“I guess I’d better do that grafting thing, then.” Priya smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Gary found Tessa sitting on one of the daybeds, taking in the nighttime view. A few Islanders  were still milling about outside.</p>
<p>“Hey gorgeous.” She greeted softly, drinking in him from under her eyelashes. She raised an eyebrow at his grey sweats and Gary couldn’t stop the heat from rushing to his cheeks. He wondered if he would ever understand why women liked grey sweatpants so much.</p>
<p>“And hello to you, too. It looks like everybody’s getting ready for bed.” He commented, sitting down carefully beside her. “I was thinking about what you said earlier about wanting to get to know each other better…and well, I just wanted to ask how you’re feeling about sharing a bed tonight? I’m obviously chuffed but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I can sleep out here if you’d rather, or we can –“</p>
<p>“Gary,” She interrupted, placing a hand softly against his cheek. “I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you said that.” He breathed in deeply. “Wow, ok. Great.”</p>
<p>“Nervous?” She teased. But there wasn’t much bite to her comment. She found the fact that he kept checking in on her endearing.</p>
<p>“So much more than I was expecting!” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m not used to feeling this jittery around a bird.”</p>
<p>Tessa smiled, edging closer to him. A cool breeze drifted across the lawn, causing them both to shiver.</p>
<p>“You look amazing tonight. I just want to say that. I’m really glad we’re coupled up.”</p>
<p>“Gary?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Please stop talking.”</p>
<p>Gary didn’t need to be told twice. He reached up, sliding one hand through the hair at the back of her neck, tilting her face up towards him. Tessa closed her eyes, leaning in as he wrapped his other arm around her. She sighed contently as his lips finally pressed down against hers. She rested her other hand on his chest, fingers tightening against him as she sunk further into the kiss. Gary’s hands trailed down until they were both gripping her hips, and then quickly lifted her, pulling her neatly into his lap. Tessa gasped, smiling against his lips.</p>
<p>He placed an almost impossibly soft kiss against her lips, before pulling back slightly so he could take her in. Everything about her was incredible, perfect. She was looking at him, an almost dazed look in her eyes, cheeks flushed with passion, lips a bit swollen but quirked into a shy smile. He felt like an actual melt, but he wished he could frame her in this moment. She was stunning – and she looked…like his.</p>
<p>“How does kissing you get better each time?” She asked, her barely even a whisper. Gary wasn’t sure if she’d meant to say it out loud, but he was damn well pleased she had.</p>
<p>“You’re not too bad yourself. That was a cracker.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, both of them simply gazing at each other. Gary ran his hands slowly up her arms, smiling when she shivered in response.</p>
<p>“So….there will be more?” She questioned, not bothering to hide the eagerness from her voice.</p>
<p>“If you’re lucky.”</p>
<p>“You’re optimistic.” She teased, arching an eyebrow at his response.</p>
<p>“That’s the thing about moments like this, isn’t it? Makes you hopeful. That was nice.” He said, a bit softer.</p>
<p>The moment was interrupted by the faint sound of a phone beeping.</p>
<p>“Guys, come over here! I got a text!”</p>
<p>Gary groaned in frustration when Tessa got up from his lap, but quickly forgot about his disappointment when she leaned down and pressed a firm kiss against his lips. He tried to reach out and grab her again, but she leapt back out of his reach.</p>
<p>“Come on, mister. Let’s go see what the excitement is all about.”</p>
<p>He grumbled, but pushed himself up, grabbing her hand before following her reluctantly towards the rest of the group.</p>
<p><em>Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable. #achallengerappears #girlcode </em> </p>
<p>“Well,” Hope said, “looks like it’s competition time, ladies.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Game Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls are trying to get to know their new partner, but Priya’s presence is making that difficult.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tessa woke up warm, secure, and a bit dazed. She yawned softly, sleepily lifting her head from the nest of blankets and limbs she had apparently built on Gary’s chest. She grinned sheepishly. They had fallen asleep spooning, so she had no idea how he had ended up on his back, with her half on top of him, limbs entangled. One of his hands was entwined in her hair, the other was resting lazily on her thigh, which was draped over his waist.</p><p>“Morning.” He greeted; his voice deliciously husky.</p><p>“Morning.” She smiled shyly, resting her chin on her hand so she could really take him in. The light was spilling onto the pair of them in waves, which was fitting because with the light reflecting off of them, Gary’s eyes reminded her of the ocean.</p><p>“God you’re beautiful.” He murmured, as if to himself. Tessa’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“Gary, I’m barely awake, I have no makeup on, and my hair probably looks like lord-knows-what could nest in it.” She stammered, hand flying to her hair self-consciously.</p><p>“Darlin’, you’re wearing the thinnest, flimsiest nightie I’ve ever seen – or felt, for that matter – and you’ve been curled up against me all night. I thought you looked angelic while you were sleeping, but now that you’re gazing up at me all innocent and kissable, you’re looking more like a right goddess.” He breathed, eyes trailing slowly down her form before meeting her gaze once more.</p><p>Tessa felt immediately flushed, from her cheeks down to her toes. She opened her mouth before realizing she was too flustered to respond. She quickly snapped it shut and dropped her eyes to his chest, mortified by the blush she was sure was enveloping her entire face. She felt more than heard his laughter.</p><p>She felt him shift underneath her, and instinctively curled her leg tighter around him, watching as a deep, throaty laugh escaped his lips. His hand flexed against her bare thigh, slipping tauntingly closer to her hips. She bit her lip to keep herself from sighing.</p><p>“I’ve never wanted to kiss somebody more than I do right now.” Gary murmured, eyes darkening as they dropped down to her lips.</p><p>“Oh?” She teased, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Gary all but growled, and Tessa squealed in laughter, throwing her arms around his neck as he rolled her over, one hand still firmly on her hip.</p><p>“Do you mind? Some of us are actually trying to sleep!” Somebody called out irritably.</p><p>“Sod off – I’m busy.” Tessa giggled, leaning up to capture Gary’s lips with her own.</p><p>They were interrupted by the pillow that landed on the back of Gary’s head. Gary sighed dramatically as he flung it back to some other corner of the room, turning back to Tessa with a rueful smile.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t get me involved!” Bobby cried out – the unfortunate recipient of the pillow, which he in turn launched back into the air.</p><p>“Shhhhh.” Marisol grumbled when Ibrahim exasperatedly pushed the pillow off his face and onto the ground beside their bed.</p><p>“Might as well get up at this point.” Gary sighed, looking disappointedly down at Tessa, who was still trying to stifle her laughter. “Do you fancy a cuppa?”</p><p>“Please.” She smiled, leaning up to give him a tender but brief kiss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Priya would be going after one of the guys here, it was inevitable at this point. It was definitely not the time to be slacking in the style department. Tessa sighed, looking herself over in the mirror. She knew she shouldn’t be taking this long to get ready – all of the other girls, including Priya, were already outside mingling and (likely) grafting with the boys. But she wanted to make sure she looked just right. That distracted look Gary got when he looked at her was quickly becoming her favorite new addiction, and she wasn’t prepared to give it up just yet.</p><p>She had decided on a matching lilac bikini – one of her favorites. The top was a balconette style with a slight scalloping around the cleavage, which was just a tad beyond what could be considered modest. The bottoms were high-cut and extremely cheeky. Not quite a thong, but definitely enough to catch Gary’s attention without being too forward.</p><p>Sighing, she fluffed her hair carefully one last time before turning on her heel and heading out to brave the day.</p><p>Priya was sitting amongst the boys, who were obviously giving her their full attention. Lottie was, very in character, sitting a short distance away at the edge of the pool, cautiously listening in. Gary noticed Tessa approaching and eagerly waved her over to his lounger. He shifted to make just enough room for her, without making enough room for her to sit anything other than snugly against his side. He leaned back so that one of his arms curled around her waist, immediately tracing small, indistinguishably patterns along the side of her hip.</p><p>“Hey, Tessa! Take a seat! I’m just quizzing the boys a bit.” Priya greeted, smiling warmly.</p><p>“There’s a quiz?”</p><p>“Figure of speech, mate.” Gary laughed, shaking his head at Ibrahim.</p><p>“I mean, I’m trying to learn a bit about the coupled here. I need to figure out my options, you know?” She stated, observing Tessa and Gary’s seating arrangement with a quirked eyebrow. “Want to play my ‘good cop’ Tessa?”</p><p>Tessa didn’t have to turn around to know that Lottie was suddenly gazing dangerously in her direction. But Tessa didn’t have time for that. She wasn’t here to be cowed into treating someone else – especially another girl – disrespectfully just because they hadn’t arrived at the same time. Besides, Priya had been nothing but sweet and sincere since she arrived. Tessa had already decided she liked her.</p><p>“Sure! Why not? I love police stuff.”</p><p>“Me too! You’re in law school, right?”</p><p>“No,” Tessa corrected, “That’s Marisol. She’s the legit one. I learned everything I know about the law from Criminal Minds and Law &amp; Order.”</p><p>“Is that even accurate?” Gary asked, dubiously. Tessa shrugged; eyes bright with mischief.</p><p>“Break the law and find out.” She teased.</p><p>“Ah, right! Maybe I should leave it to Marisol to grill Ibrahim.”</p><p>Lottie chose that moment to stroll closer to the group, plopping herself down beside Bobby.</p><p>“You girls make it sound hot.”</p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic.” Priya said hesitantly.</p><p>“Why not? Everyone loves authority figures, right?” Lottie responded; a challenge evident in her tone.</p><p>Gary must have felt Tessa tense, because he shifted closer to her and opened his hand on her hip, squeezing slightly reassuringly.</p><p>“Ah, leave it out, Lottie.” He chided.</p><p>“I know, I know. Sorry.” She answered. She had the decency to look at least a little bit contrite.</p><p>“We’re all just having a chat. We’ll be in here together for awhile, you know?” Rocco added.</p><p>Bobby took the moment to try and break up the tension, waggling his fingers spookily around at the group.</p><p>“Until dee-aaa-tttthhh!” He stammered in his best Dracula voice.</p><p>“I said it was spooky in here yesterday!” Lottie laughed.</p><p>“I guess I must have missed that, too.” Priya said softly, a bit of disappointment drifting off her words.</p><p>The silence stretched on for a few moments too long, until Tessa realized both Lottie and Priya seemed to be waiting on her, expectantly. The boys were blissfully unaware of the tension.</p><p>“So, last night Priya told us she had her eye on Ibrahim…” Tessa smiled.</p><p>“Really?” Ibrahim asked, surprised but pleased. The grin didn’t take more than half a second to take over his entire face.</p><p>“And also Gary, actually.” Tessa admitted. Gary reached forward, grabbing one of Tessa’s hands and kissing her knuckles softly before intertwining his fingers with hers. Any worries she might have had dissipated instantly.</p><p>“Very interesting, very interesting indeed.” Rocco commented.</p><p>“Do you still think they’re the fittest guys here, Priya?”</p><p>“I feel like I can’t just pick based on who’s the fittest. It’s about feeling that connection with someone, right?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Rocco agreed. “Do you believe in vibes?”</p><p>“As in vibrators?” Priya asked, eyebrow quirked in confusion.</p><p>“Vibrations! Like, positive vibes!”</p><p>“Oh my gosh!” Priya said, realizing her mistake. The whole group broke out in easy laughter. Even Lottie’s reserved expression cracked, filling the poolside air with a fun, lighthearted mood. Bobby started singing and pumping his arms around eagerly.</p><p>“It’s such a gooooood vibration!”</p><p>Priya buried her face in her hands. Bobby kept singing.</p><p>“It’s such a sweee-eeet sensation!”</p><p>“I’ll never be able to hear that song the same way again!” Ibrahim muttered, shaking his head – half in horror and half in amusement.</p><p>“Me either!” Tessa giggled, pushing her face against Gary’s shoulder to try and stop the laughter pouring out of her.</p><p>“Making good memories in the villa already, Mr. June!”</p><p>“Please don’t call me Mr. June.” Ibrahim pleaded; his expression aghast.</p><p>“That’s right,” Priya said, leaning forward, eager to shift the focus of the teasing, “weren’t you in a ‘hot men of golf’ calendar?”</p><p>“I…it was just called ‘men of golf’ and it was the most embarrassing photo!”</p><p>“Can we call you Ibrahim the Dream?” Bobby asked, outline something with his hands that Tessa couldn’t quite figure out.</p><p>“Please don’t. My friends call me Rahim.”</p><p>“Can I be your friend, Rahim?” Priya asked, smiling brilliantly.</p><p>“Hell no.” He said immediately, looking horrified.</p><p>There was a long, uncomfortable pause. Tessa cringed on his behalf, and on Priya’s behalf. It had to be a miscommunication or misunderstanding…</p><p>“Oh?” Priya questioned, clearly shocked.</p><p>“Uh, not that it’s bad to be friends. Or even to watch ‘Friends.” He stammered, before snapping his mouth shut and facepalming. “With a beautiful lady like yourself, I’d wish to be more than friends.”</p><p>“Oh! I see!” Priya smiled, laughing musically – instantly cheered.</p><p>Tessa wasn’t sure Marisol would be found of this newfound ‘friendship’, but then again, she wasn’t here. And she hadn’t exactly expressed a lot of interest in Rahim. Or effort, for that matter.</p><p>“We’ll work on your chat a bit, Rahim.” Gary offered.</p><p>“What are you going to teach him? Dad jokes?” Tessa asked innocently, raising her eyebrow at Gary. He smiled suspiciously sweetly at her, right before rippling his fingers across her stomach; tickling her. Tessa squealed with laughter, trying to get away, but Gary’s grip around her hips only tightened.</p><p>“Take it back?” He asked, offering her a momentary respite from the tickling. Tessa obviously wasn’t going to give in. So instead she opted to catch him off guard, leaning forward and catching his lips with her own. Gary immediately softened against her.</p><p>“Do we need to separate you two?” Lottie threatened, rolling her eyes at their display.</p><p>“You can try.” Gary murmured, still distracted.</p><p>“Seeing as we’re getting to know each other – tell me, Bobby. You ever done it in a kitchen?”</p><p>“Funnily enough, there’s only been one time when I’ve come close.” Bobby admitted.</p><p>“Only came close?” Tessa asked, intrigued. “What happened?”</p><p>“Did you pop her up on the counter and then realize it was too high up?”</p><p>Everyone looked at Gary, eyebrows raised inquisitively.</p><p>“What? It’s been known to happen.”</p><p>“Err, no, that wasn’t it. Neither of us had a condom, actually. So, we dusted the flour off ourselves and I made her an epic cheese toastie.”</p><p>“So, you just decided not to do it? That’s really responsible.” Tessa replied, smiling warmly at Bobby.</p><p>“Well, you have to be, right? It wouldn’t have been smart.”</p><p>“You’re right. It’s not worth the risk.” Tessa agreed.</p><p>“Well, that’s one thing we don’t have to worry about. There are plenty of condoms in here. I was having a snoop around and found a bowl full of them.” Gary commented, carefully avoiding Tessa’s eye. He didn’t want her to think he was expecting things to progress that far.</p><p>“It’s so refreshing talking to you guys.” Tessa admitted, leaning back against Gary’s chest. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, smiling against her hair.</p><p>“Some of the guys I’ve known would try every excuse under the sun not to use one.” Priya said, lip curled in distaste.</p><p>“You know what they say – no glove, no love.” Bobby quipped cheerfully. Lottie rolled her eyes at him, but Tessa caught the slight quiver at the side of her mouth.</p><p>The conversation lulled a bit.</p><p>“Wait, what were we talking about before we got onto condoms?” Priya asked, looking around the group.</p><p>“I have no idea. My head’s in a spin and I really fancy a cheese toastie.” Bobby sighed, eyes floating off into a daydream – presumably about cheese toasties.</p><p>“I like to use rhythm and rhyme to organize my thoughts.” Rocco stated.</p><p>“You do?” Lottie quizzed. “Wait, don’t answer that. Of course you do.”</p><p>“Got any rhymes about churros?” Gary prompted.</p><p>“Churros are quite rhythmic, it’s true, but no! I mostly make up rhymes about love and travel.”</p><p>Tessa snorted. This time it was Gary’s turn to chastise her, pinching her hip and shaking his head.</p><p>“How,” Priya paused, thinking hard, “are churros rhythmic?”</p><p>Rocco palmed his hands through his soft curls, gazing at Priya from beneath his lashes.</p><p>“Maybe you’d like to find out?”</p><p>Tessa felt Gary tense behind her in anticipation. “Bad call.” He whispered under his breath so that only Tessa could hear.</p><p>“Could you not creep on Priya right in front of me?”</p><p>“It was just a harmless flirtation. I’m a natural flirt. I can’t help it.” Rocco defended, clearly unfazed by the entire situation. Priya looked incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>“You’re being really disrespectful.”</p><p>“It’s just two attractive people enjoying each other. As long as you don’t actually act on it, what’s the harm? Right, Tessa?” Rocco asked, looking to Tessa for support.</p><p>Gary wanted to punch him. He wasn’t sure why Rocco would ever assume he and Tessa would be a team on any subject, but he didn’t like it. And he knew Tessa well enough by now to know that she wouldn’t either.</p><p>“It’s unfair to your partner.” Tessa chided. “I think it’s a huge red flag if your partner flirts with other people.”</p><p>“Me too. No one’s saying you can’t find other people attractive. But like, keep it in your pants, you know?” Lottie added, nodding thankfully in Tessa’s direction.</p><p>“It definitely depends,” Priya hesitated, trying to find some middle ground to prevent it all from kicking off, “But I don’t usually like guys who are too smooth.”</p><p>“Yeah, neither do I.” Lottie said firmly, sending Rocco an angry glare.</p><p>“That may spell trouble for our hero, Captain B Smooth.” Bobby chirped, pointing his thumbs at Ibrahim.</p><p>“….You’re B Smooth?” Gary asked, disbelieving.</p><p>“Being too smooth has never been a problem for me.” Ibrahim boasted.</p><p>“You guys are a lot! Maybe I need to start going after quieter, more gentle types.” Priya laughed, pausing in thought. “What’s the deal with Noah and Hope?”</p><p>“I think they’re pretty solid already. They’re sweet together.” Tessa answered softly, a bit uneasy with the current direction of the conversation.</p><p>“I think it’s too early in the game to be as attached as they seem to be.” Lottie countered, raising an eye speculatively in Tessa and Gary’s direction. Gary missed the jibe, too busy sharing a secret, knowing smile with Tessa.</p><p>“Gotta agree with you there, Lottie.” Bobby chimed. “Especially since we don’t want them to form an alliance and start voting others out.”</p><p>“Not sure that’s how this works, mate.” Gary sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>“Do you think I’d have a chance of getting in-between Hope and Noah?”</p><p>Tessa immediately bristled. She knew it was the nature of the game, but she didn’t like it. And besides, Hope and Noah were both her friends. And…if she was willing to try and step in-between Hope and Noah, what would stop her from trying to step in-between her and Gary?</p><p>“Unlikely. They’re really going for that ‘power couple’ vibe already.” Rocco stated.</p><p>“And,” Priya asked, turning towards Tessa and Gary, “how strong are you two now, after last night?”</p><p>“I think we’re also one of the stronger couples.” Gary answered easily, smiling at Tessa. “But I’ll let Tessa speak for herself.”</p><p>“I….don’t want to say too much, actually.” Tessa answered shyly, a flush overtaking her cheeks as she recounted the previous evening, and the morning in bed together. Gary’s grin grew.</p><p>“Maybe I do. Interesting.” Priya commented, eyes drifting between the couple. “But in general though, do you feel strong in your couple, Tessa?”</p><p>“I think we’re really solid together.” She answered without hesitation. “Last night went exactly the way I wanted. I’m feeling stronger with Gary than ever before.”</p><p>Gary sat up a little straighter at her answer, studying Tessa intently.</p><p>Priya rested her head in her hands and sighed.</p><p>“I really like everyone here, especially you, Tessa. And Marisol seems like a really cool person, but no matter what I do, someone will be upset.”</p><p>“Or you could still end up going home just as fast as you came in.” Lottie added a bit too cheerfully. “That kind of thing can happen here.”</p><p>“Ugh, no, that would be the worst. But I don’t think that will happen to me. I’m in it for the long haul.”</p><p>“We all are. But some of us are flying first class.” Lottie quipped, picking up her personalized water bottle as she stood up. “I need to go find Hannah and Hope. We need to have a strategy chat.”</p><p>She looked over her shoulder expectantly at Tessa, eyebrow arched.</p><p>“Coming, Tessa?”</p><p>“Actually, I’d like to have a chat with you, too.” Gary said, running his fingers softly over the side of her thigh. Tessa turned to meet his gaze, and he was looking at her pointedly. She wasn’t quite sure what was behind the look.</p><p>Tessa decided Gary was the more pressing matter, and, linking her hand with his, led him over to the daybeds.</p><p>“I’m not really bothered about clothes, but….this look is stunning.” Gary said, his voice low as he slid down to the daybed, pulling Tessa with him. “<em>You</em> look stunning.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She answered softly, tracing his beard absentmindedly with her fingertips. Gary caught her hand in his, placing a brief kiss on her fingers.</p><p>“I’m glad we’re getting this chance to talk. I know Lottie was a bit insistent, but –“</p><p>“You’re my priority. I can talk to girls in a bit. I thought it was important for us to catch up first, given the situation.”</p><p>“With Priya?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“There were some other things I wanted to chat with you about, too.”</p><p>“Oh? What’s up?” Tessa asked quietly, suddenly nervous.</p><p>“I thought you handled the dynamics between Priya and Lottie pretty well back there. I felt you and I came across as a strong couple, too.”</p><p>“Is this what you wanted to tell me?” Tessa asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.</p><p>Gary looked contemplative, taking a few moments to collect his thoughts. His gaze stayed on her hand in his, his brow a bit furrowed.</p><p>“When you told Priya you felt really solid with me,” He said, hesitating a bit, “did you really mean it?”</p><p>Tessa waited until he raised his gaze back up to her.</p><p>“I meant what I said. That’s how I really feel.” She answered, her tone soft but firm.</p><p>“Oh, good.” Gary breathed; the relief evident immediately. Tessa thought it looked as though his entire body relaxed. “It was a bold move saying it in front of everyone. I was afraid you’d try to keep your options open now that Priya’s here. I don’t want Priya to pick me. I really want us to find a way to stay together.”</p><p>Gary shifted decisively closer, leaning in for a kiss. Tessa evaded him coyly, trailing slow, soft kisses along his neck. Gary murmured in pleasure, tugging her down on top of him. His lips brushed against her collarbones, and she could feel the heat of his breath as he ran his tongue up towards her ear. A shiver ran through her, and she instinctively arched into him, eliciting a groan of appreciation from deep in his chest. She leant in for a long, lingering kiss before gently pulling away.</p><p>Gary look at her, surprised.</p><p>“No, don’t stop. I was enjoying that.” He pleaded, looking very much like a child that had just snuck into the cookie jar. He looked around, grinning persuasively at her. “No one is watching…”</p><p>“Sorry,” she whispered saucily, “you’ll have to wait until next time…”</p><p>Gary sighed dramatically, but grinned as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“You’re well worth the wait, darlin’.”</p><p>They both sat up slowly, un-eager to separate. Tessa hesitated on the edge of the daybed.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” He asked, reaching over to grab her hands.</p><p>“It’s…nothing.” She said, plastering a smile on her face as she went to get up. Gary wasn’t buying it. He pulled her firmly down into his lap, gripping her chin lightly to turn her face towards him.</p><p>“Talk to me, Tessa.”</p><p>“I was just…well…” Gary waited patiently for her to collect herself and her thoughts. “Do you think you would have still chosen me if Priya had been here on the first day?”</p><p>Gary seemed genuinely surprised by her question.</p><p>“This has been bothering you? You’re worried I chose you because Priya wasn’t an option?”</p><p>She dropped her eyes, her cheeks flushed.  </p><p>“I can’t be arsed about Priya being here. Doesn’t matter when she came in.” Gary clarified honestly. “You realize that every bloke in here was tripping over himself to talk to you?”</p><p>“They were not.” She snorted in disbelief. Gary threw his head back in laughter.</p><p>“You’re daft, woman. Absolutely mad with ignorance. Bobby, Ibrahim and Rocco all tried to chat you up. Hell, even Noah was eyeing you up the first day. The only reason they didn’t try to couple up with you is because you barely gave them the time of day.”</p><p>“Don’t be extra.” Tessa chided, embarrassed.  “Priya is beautiful.”</p><p>“Yeah, she is.” Gary admitted, eyes intense. “But she’s still got nothing on you. You have nothing to be worried about, Tessa. It’s early days and I probably shouldn’t even admit this, but….all my eggs are in one basket, here. You don’t have any competition.”</p><p>“I’m not a hen.” Tessa sighed, but a smile broke out and Gary grinned in relief.</p><p>“You’re a proper bird, darlin’.” He corrected, leaning forward to kiss her.</p><p>“I’m your bird.” She clarified, before leaning happily into the kiss, worries forgotten.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“…so that’s why you never buy tarot cards from bookstores. Understand?” Lottie was explaining enthusiastically as Tessa emerged into the roof terrace.</p><p>“Right-o.” Hannah said, nodding eagerly.</p><p>“Don’t you think that stuff is a bit…err…” Marisol trailed, eyebrow raised skeptically.</p><p>“A bit what?” Lottie challenged.</p><p>“Well, you know…” Marisol hesitated, gesturing vaguely with her hands.</p><p>“A bit what, exactly?” Lottie demanded.</p><p>“Oh! Hi, Tessa, join us!” Hannah called out happily.</p><p>“Hi girls,” Tessa greeted, taking a seat between Hannah and Hope, “what have I missed?”</p><p>“Oh good. Tessa will sort this out. What do you think of tarot, Tessa?” Marisol asked, clearly relieved to have somewhere to shift the focus.</p><p>“I’m really into tarot and spiritual things.”</p><p>“Really? Do you actually believe in it?” Marisol seemed surprised in her answer. Lottie didn’t.</p><p>“See? You’re the odd one out, Marisol.”</p><p>“I always thought tarot was for fun, not really spiritual or anything.” Hannah commented inquisitively.</p><p>“The cards show classic images that represent archetypes of a person’s journey through life.” Lottie stated.</p><p>“I still think it’s more fun to believe in magic, though!” Hannah giggled.</p><p>“Me too. There are all kinds of ways to think about it.” Lottie conceded.</p><p>“We could use a crystal ball about now though, right girls?” Hope sighed.</p><p>“What kind of crystal would we need?” Lottie thought out loud, “Rutilated quartz? Selenite? Smoky quartz? Orbital calcite? Oh! What about an obsidian scrying mirror?”</p><p>“You brought crystals to Love Island?” Marisol asked in disbelief, her eyebrows nearly hitting her hairline.</p><p>“No, I left them at home. I was worried they would soak up too many competing energies in this place.”</p><p>“Oh, no crystals. Too bad.” Marisol replied, a bit too cheerily, judging by the responding frown on Lottie’s face.</p><p>“Oh well!” Hope intervened. “It would be lovely if we could just wave a magic wand and find out who Priya will pick.”</p><p>“That’s actually what Tessa and I wanted to talk to you girls about.” Lottie said, interest in the conversation renewed. “We’ve been kept waiting a while though, Tessa.”</p><p>“Sorry, Lottie. I had to have a talk with Gary.”</p><p>“I see where your priorities are.” Lottie sniffed, angling her body slightly away from Tessa.</p><p>“Ah, that’s not fair, Lottie.” Hope said in Tessa’s defense. “Don’t worry, Tessa. We’re all trying to sort out our couples now that Priya’s in the mix.”</p><p>“So what happened over there with Priya and the boys? She didn’t try anything on Bobby, did she?” Hannah asked, a bit more worried than Tessa would have guessed. She had been fairly certain that Hannah wasn’t at all interested in Bobby or his affections.</p><p>“Not that I could tell.” Lottie said comfortingly. “She seemed kind of into Ibrahim and Gary, if you ask me.”</p><p>“Ugh, still?” Marisol groaned.</p><p>“Yup. And Ibrahim seemed to go for it, if I’m honest.”</p><p>“I assumed she would intimidate him too much!”</p><p>“Oh, he was intimidated. But also into it.”</p><p>“Great. Well, at least I know.”</p><p>“As for Rocco, he flirted with her right in front of us! I couldn’t believe it!”</p><p>“I bet you roasted him for that, Lottie.”</p><p>“Of course I did! So disrespectful!”</p><p>“You’re the coolest, Lottie.” Hannah gushed, looking admirably at Lottie.</p><p>“What about Noah? Did Noah come up at all?” Hope questioned, trying not to appear overly concerned.</p><p>“He could be Priya’s type. She said she liked quiet, gentlemanly guys.” Tessa answered honestly.</p><p>“That definitely describes Noah.”</p><p>“And then she asked how solid you were.”</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“I said –“</p><p>“Well, Priya was sitting there trying to suss out the boys. She asked Tessa to help her, and she was like ‘sure!’” Lottie interrupted, all but pointing her finger at Tessa.</p><p>“That’s not exactly how it –“ Tessa tried to explain, but was cut off by Lottie again.</p><p>“Tessa asked Priya who she thought was the fittest.”</p><p>“And Priya said Ibrahim and Gary?” Hope clarified, trying to piece together how Noah had got brought into the mix.</p><p>“Yeah. But also, that she wasn’t picking just on looks.”</p><p>“Get to the part about Noah, Lottie!” Hope gasped indignantly.</p><p>Lottie rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll tell you something about Noah. It’s way too early for you two to be serious for real.”</p><p>“I agree.” Marisol nodded. “You should be careful, Hope. You too, Tessa.”</p><p>“I know. I feel like it’s all going so fast, but I can’t stop.” Hope admitted sheepishly, looking over at Tessa for support.</p><p>“I get it. Same boat, girl.” Tessa sighed, trying not to let her mind wander back to Gary. </p><p>“What if they’re soulmates? Sometimes you just know right away!” Hannah said, hands clasped excitedly in front of her.</p><p>“There’s no such thing as soulmates. Right, Tessa?” Marisol reasoned.</p><p>“Honestly? I like the idea that there’s someone special out there for me.”</p><p>“The word is soul-twin.” Lottie stated.</p><p>“You too, Lottie?” Marisol asked, exasperated. Lottie just shrugged, avoiding Marisol’s disbelieving gaze.</p><p>“No. It’s weird.” Marisol affirmed.</p><p>“I always believed in soulmates, but maybe I need to get real.” Hannah sighed.</p><p>“Maybe you girls are right,” Hope hesitated, “I’ll still be really sad if Priya gets in between me and Noah. It’s still so early. His head could be turned.”</p><p>“It feels like none of us are really safe right now. Tessa, have you spoken to Gary about it?” Marisol inquired. Tessa thought she sounded a tad too interested, but dismissed the doubt.</p><p>“She kept us waiting, remember?” Lottie interrupted, dismissing the question. “I’m going to go pull Rocco away from Priya.”</p><p>“I should check in with Bobby, too.”</p><p>“We’ll get together later on, ladies.” Hope said, officially disbanding the meeting.</p><p>Tessa stayed behind as the other girls all dispersed in search of their respective partners. Was it possible the girls were right? Was it too early to be this attached? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Two Lies and a Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the recoupling drawing closer, the islanders play a game to ease the tension.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The air smells so good today, doesn’t it?” Hannah asked, inhaling deeply. “People create powerful memories through scents.”</p>
<p>“Has anyone smelled pineapple?” Noah asked, sniffing the air curiously.</p>
<p>“I’ve smelled coconut, personally.” Rocco commented.</p>
<p>“It’s gotta be someone’s sun cream.” Gary added in agreement with Rocco.</p>
<p>“I smelled it in the dressing room earlier.” Hannah said. “I thought it was body spray. Did you smell it, Tessa?”</p>
<p>“I’m with Rocco and Gary. It had to be coconut sun cream.”</p>
<p>“I’ve always had a nose for flavor.” Rocco put in.</p>
<p>“I still think we have a little mystery on our hands.” Marisol confirmed, looking curiously around at the others, searching for clues in their expressions.</p>
<p>“A coconut and pineapple MIST-ery!” Bobby chimed, giggling at his own joke. Tessa snorted in amusement, bringing a grin of appreciation to Bobby’s face.</p>
<p>“By the way, do you say, ‘sun cream’ or ‘suntan lotion’?” Marisol questioned.</p>
<p>“Sunblock?” Gary pondered.</p>
<p>“Tanning oil is different from sun cream.” Ibrahim added.</p>
<p>“Absolutely!” Hannah agreed fervently. “You don’t want to mix those up if you’re a ginger like me!”</p>
<p>The absolutely riveting conversation was interrupted by a loud ‘ding’.</p>
<p>“Guys! I got a text! My first missive from our island overlords!” Hannah cried out, striking an elegant post as she proudly recited the text.</p>
<p>
  <em>Islanders, it’s time for two truths and a lie! Each of you will list three facts about yourself with…</em>
</p>
<p>“And we have to guess which one’s the lie, right?” Lottie interrupted.</p>
<p>“Yes! Hashtag, hidden depths, hashtag, truths emerge! I love that!”</p>
<p>“Oh no, I hate this game. I can never read people.” Ibrahim groaned, his shoulders dropping in despair. He focused his attention on Tessa, silently begging for help.</p>
<p>“I bet Marisol can help you,” Tessa guided gently, “law school must make her a good judge of character!”</p>
<p>Marisol smiled appreciatively at Tessa in response.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m not worried about it. Stick with me, Rahim.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do that.”</p>
<p>Gary was still looking at Ibrahim, a slight frown on his face as Tessa turned back to him. She laughed under her breath, leaning over to kiss him softly on the cheek, erasing his frown. It was sweet, but he had nothing to worry about with Ibrahim. Tessa wasn’t at all interested in the awkward golfer. Or anyone other than Gary. Despite what the other girls said about it being too early, Tessa didn’t have any doubts about Gary or how she felt about him.</p>
<p>“I probably won’t do very well either, Rahim. I only just met everyone.” Priya reckoned.</p>
<p>“Bet Tessa and I will know each other’s answers.” Gary grinned eagerly, reaching out and wrapping his arm around Tessa’s waist so he could pull her dramatically up against him. She rolled her eyes but didn’t bother hiding the sappy smile that broke out across her face as she looked adoringly up at him.</p>
<p>“Bet Hope and Noah will too.” She said, smiling at the pair.</p>
<p>“Hopefully.” Noah commented.</p>
<p>“Where were you two all morning, anyway?” Rocco asked, eyebrow raised inquisitively.</p>
<p>“We stayed behind to make the beds.” Noah answered easily. Perhaps too easily.</p>
<p>“Is that what you’re calling it now?” Bobby teased, eyebrows waggling.</p>
<p>The islanders continued to tease Hope and Noah all the way to the firepit.</p>
<p>
  <em>The first one in the hot seat is…Hope!</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m up for it!” She declared, sharing a confident look with Noah.</p>
<p>“Let’s see, two truths about me and one lie?” She started, looking upwards in thought. “Fact one, I sing in a choir. Fact two, I make an amazing roast dinner. Fact three, I once got kicked out of a water park.”</p>
<p>“And only one of these is a lie, hmm?” Rocco challenged.</p>
<p>“Really?” Marisol said, contemplating. “I’d guess she’s lying about making a roast. She works too much.”</p>
<p>“I bet she sings like a nightingale. I’m pretty sure I heard her humming while we were doing our hair.” Hannah added.</p>
<p>“What is it, Noah? What should we guess?”</p>
<p>“Water park.” He said simply. Tessa hesitated. She wasn’t sure that was right at all. Hope might have a professional job, but that girl definitely knew how to have fun. It wouldn’t be far-fetched to assume she had been kicked out of a water park.</p>
<p>“Roast!” Marisol argued.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to believe.” Ibrahim chimed, looking between Marisol and Noah, who seemed to be in a tug-of-war.</p>
<p>“Then let’s have Tessa decide. She knows Hope best, other than Noah.” Marisol conceded, turning her attention from Noah to Tessa.</p>
<p>“Hope’s lie is she cooks a brilliant roast. Marisol had a good point. Career-driven people like Hope don’t have time to cook something that involved.”</p>
<p>Noah shook his head, disagreeing.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you, it’s the water park. Hope is too much of a lady to be kicked out of a water park. High five!” He insisted, holding up his palm to Hope. Everyone sat in a painful silence as it became evident she was going to leave him hanging.</p>
<p>“Babes, I hate to tell you this, but it’s not the water park. I can’t cook.”</p>
<p>“…at all?” Noah clarified, disbelieving.</p>
<p>‘I even mucked up instant gravy last Christmas.” She admitted.</p>
<p>“Why were you kicked out of the water park?” Noah asked, clearly a bit miffed.</p>
<p>“Just a little misunderstanding,” Hope defended, “it definitely wasn’t my fault! A staff member was needlessly argumentative about the wave pool policy! We only brought in a little champagne – not even the whole bottle!”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a fun day to me.” Gary interjected, trying to keep the conversation light.</p>
<p>“It was.” Hope nodded, but her eyes narrowed as she turned back to Noah. “But what did you mean by ‘lady’?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“What’s ‘too much of a lady’ supposed to mean?” She insisted. Noah looked uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“I was just trying to compliment you.” He hedged.</p>
<p>“It felt loaded.”</p>
<p>“Like Hope was in the wave pool!” Bobby blurted, looking around at the others for support. Everyone else was grimacing.</p>
<p>Hope frowned, looking away from the group. Noah reached for her hand, but she ignored him.</p>
<p>
  <em>The next islander up is…Gary! </em>
</p>
<p>“Yes!” He cheered in excitement, turning to raise an eyebrow mockingly at Tessa. “You ready?”</p>
<p>“You know I am. Bring it.” She challenged.</p>
<p>“No pressure, Tessa.” Hannah said sweetly. Tessa smiled warmly at her in response.</p>
<p>“What! There’s tons of pressure.” Bobby countered, grinning like a madman.</p>
<p>“You’re the worst, Bobby.” Tessa sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically before turning her attention back to Gary.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s see. Well, I can play the piano. I’m part of the mile-high club. And….uh…I took ballet classes when I was little.”</p>
<p>“How little?” Bobby asked immediately, lips twerking upwards in enjoyment.</p>
<p>“I was…” Gary hesitated, hand sliding nervously over one of his biceps, “eight. Well, eight when I started.”</p>
<p>“That is adorable…if it’s true.” Marisol commented, studying Gary. “Which I don’t think it is. You’ve given yourself away with your nervous fidgeting. The ballet is the lie.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s sweet.” Hannah interjected. “I could definitely see a mini Gary taking ballet lessons.”</p>
<p>“I don’t agree. I think it’s the piano.” Lottie countered, shaking her head. “He definitely doesn’t play the piano. I can’t see it.”</p>
<p>“He never said he played it well.” Bobby chimed, clearly trying his best to deduce any loopholes in Gary’s statements.</p>
<p>Tessa sat in a calm silence, watching the rest of the islanders bicker back and forth about whether the ballet or the piano was the lie. Marisol, Priya, Hope, Rocco and Ibrahim all seemed to agree that the ballet lessons were the lie. Lottie, Hannah and Bobby agreed that Gary couldn’t possibly be able to play the piano.</p>
<p>“I want to know what Tessa thinks, actually.” Noah prompted, interrupting the ongoing argument.</p>
<p>Everyone’s eyes turned to focus on Tessa, who hadn’t moved from her position curled up against Gary’s side. Head laying gently on his shoulder, she had been watching the discussion with no small amount of delight. It was actually quite telling listening to the kinds of assumptions people made – with or without any evidence to back up their assumptions.</p>
<p>“You’re not part of the mile-high club.” She said decisively, lifting her head so she could look up at Gary. His eyes were sparkling with joy.</p>
<p>“Is that your final answer?” He prodded, raising an eyebrow in challenge.</p>
<p>“It is.” She smiled, feeling sure of herself.</p>
<p>Marisol was wrong about Gary’s ‘nervous fidgeting’. Gary only ever touched his biceps when he was feeling insecure – not when he was being insincere. She knew the ballet lessons had to be true. He obviously felt insecure about it, and she knew he had been bullied and teased quite a bit when he was younger for being small as well. So, the ballet fit the bill.</p>
<p>He had never mentioned anything about playing the piano but talks about vacations and traveling had arisen many times since they had come to the villa and Gary had never once mentioned traveling or flying. She was willing to bet he had never even been on an airplane, never mind having joined the mile-high club. Plus, Gary was always going out of his way to make people feel comfortable, and she doubted having sex in an airplane bathroom was something he would do – it was far too awkward for the parties involved and any others that may overhear or happen upon them.</p>
<p>“Well?” Marisol asked finally when Gary hadn’t responded yet.</p>
<p>“Spit it out, lover boy.” Bobby needled, leaning forward in anticipation.</p>
<p>“You’re right darlin’.” Gary answered finally, smiling lopsidedly down at Tessa before leaning in for a brief kiss.</p>
<p>“What? No way!” Rocco argued.</p>
<p>“I’m so surprised.” Hope agreed. “We all thought that was one for sure true.”</p>
<p>“Guess Gary’s a bigger mystery than we thought.” Hannah laughed sweetly. “Except to Tessa, of course. Good call!”</p>
<p>
  <em>The next islander up is…Noah!</em>
</p>
<p>“Get ready, babe.” Hope said, her previous annoyance with Noah clearly forgotten; at least temporarily.</p>
<p>“Like Baby the Pig?” Bobby asked, pushing his nose up and looking around at the islanders.</p>
<p>“I love that movie!” Noah grinned, ignoring the jab.</p>
<p>Bobby jumped up and started dancing and performing a song that was clearly not from the animated film ‘Babe’.</p>
<p>“That’s not how it goes.” Noah cringed. “Stop.”</p>
<p>“How does it go?” Bobby asked, pausing momentarily.</p>
<p>“It’s too late, Bobby. There’s no way you could resurrect that performance. Just…let it die.” Tessa pleaded, covering her face in laughter.</p>
<p>“I just want to take my turn in the game.” Noah deadpanned, trying to resist rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“This is our turn to bounce back, babe.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a pet snake called Frank. I collect miniature sculptures, and, um…my favorite food is Monster Munch.”</p>
<p>Hope seemed a bit surprised by all three of Noah’s statements.</p>
<p>“I reckon he’s got a pet snake. He probably walks around his flat with it draped over his neck like a scarf. I can picture it.” Bobby guessed, rather optimistically.</p>
<p>“Noah said ‘um’ before the Monster Munch statement. That’s the flavor of hesitation that indicates a lie, in my experience.” Marisol stated knowingly.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t eat Monster Munch, would you, babe?” Hope asked, a bit unbelieving.</p>
<p>Noah’s calm expression didn’t give anything away.</p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t?” Gary said, ignoring the disgusted look on Hope’s face. “I could easily live off the pickled onion ones.”</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe they discontinued the salt and vinegar. That was by far my favorite flavor.” Tessa sighed, disheartened.</p>
<p>“You eat Monster Munch?” Rocco asked, surprised. “Aren’t you a fitness model? I figured you wouldn’t be into eating crap like that.”</p>
<p>Tessa immediately bristled, frowning. This was her least favorite aspect of the fitness industry – so many people had these unhealthy, unrealistic expectations of what proper nutrition looked like. It had taken her years, and more than few therapy sessions, to come to terms with the fact that food didn’t have morality. It wasn’t good. It wasn’t bad. It was just food. She had worked hard to find a healthier mindset. She tried now to focus on balance, rather than maintain strict ideals and patterns. And she wasn’t about to let someone like Rocco put her off.</p>
<p>“What does that have to do with what I do or don’t eat?” She asked, trying to keep her voice as civil as possible.</p>
<p>“I just figured –“</p>
<p>“Oi, mate. Leave off.” Gary scowled.</p>
<p>“I agree.” Lottie defended angrily. “What a woman eats is none of your business.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think Rocco meant anything by it.” Marisol interjected, attempting to come to Rocco’s defence. Lottie glared at her.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Hope coughed, shooting Tessa a supportive smile, “back to the dilemma at hand. I don’t think Noah collects sculptures. We’ve never discussed that.”</p>
<p>“But surely he’d have mentioned it if he had a pet snake?” Hannah questioned.</p>
<p>“Unless he’s worried that might scare Hope off, so he’s keeping it a secret.” Marisol commented.</p>
<p>“But then why would he reveal it for this challenge?” Hannah reasoned, unsure.</p>
<p>“I’m confused again.” Ibrahim sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “Should be keep going with Marisol’s picks?”</p>
<p>“That’s a lot of responsibility.” Marisol said, uneasy. “Let’s have Tessa choose.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she nailed the last one!” Bobby grinned cheekily, looking back and forth between Tessa and Gary. “Get it? <em>Nailed</em> it??”</p>
<p>“I…prefer not to kiss and tell.” Tessa squeaked, face flushing bright red. Gary laughed heartily beside her, tightening his grip around her waist.</p>
<p>“Well…no pressure Tessa. With either dilemma, I mean.” Marisol added, shooting Tessa a saucy grin.</p>
<p>“What do you think, Gary?” Tessa asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Nah, this is all you.” He laughed, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Hmm, alright. Noah’s lie is…” She paused, meeting Noah’s eyes, “he’s got a pet snake named Frank. I think you’re wrong, Bobby.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Noah hasn’t got a pet snake.” Tessa nodded firmly, reasonably confident in her answer.</p>
<p>“Aw, c’mon! So, what it is, Noah?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a snake. I used to really want one, but then I realized they take up a lot of space, and you need someone to look after it if you go on holiday. It’s much harder to find a snake-sitter than a dog-sitter.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you don’t have a snake.” Hope said, relieved. “But you do collect sculptures? How come you haven’t mentioned it?”</p>
<p>“Well, they’re more like…specialty figurines.” Noah admitted, clearly a bit embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I see.” Hope said.</p>
<p>“I was sure Hope and Noah would get each other’s! Maybe it’s still too early on to really connect with someone after all.” Priya said, looking curiously between Hope and Noah.</p>
<p>“It’s just a silly game!” Hope scoffed angrily.</p>
<p>“Please don’t raise your voice.” Noah asked quietly.</p>
<p>Hope sent Noah an incredulous look, but quietly folded her arms against her chest. Tessa and Gary exchanged a worried glance. Tessa noticed Lottie nodding towards Hannah, miming a pair of scissors with her fingers and snipping the air between Noah and Hope. Tessa tried to frown at her, but she wasn’t paying attention to Tessa, too busy drinking in the tension in the air.</p>
<p>“Let’s change gears, then.” Gary offered. “Want to be in the hot seat, Marisol?”</p>
<p>“Certainly, but I want Tessa to guess. She clearly knows what she’s doing.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Tessa agreed. This challenge was the closest she had come to bonding with Marisol yet, so she wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.</p>
<p>“And whatever you do, don’t listen to Ibrahim.” Marisol added, smiling.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t even try guessing Marisol’s.” Ibrahim sighed, studying Marisol nervously.</p>
<p>“Even though you’re in a couple?” Priya prodded, surprised.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t even try? Isn’t that kind of harsh, Ibrahim?” Marisol accused.</p>
<p>Ibrahim was clearly struggling to decide how to respond. He looked almost despondent, and Tessa was sure he hadn’t mean to insult her.</p>
<p>“I think Ibrahim is just intimidated, Marisol. You come across as complex, but that’s a good thing.” Tessa intervened, trying to calm the waters. There was enough tension floating around the group as it was.</p>
<p>“Exactly! That’s exactly what I meant.” Ibrahim confirmed, giving Tessa a relieved look.</p>
<p>“Hmph.” Marisol commented, clearly not entirely convinced. “I salsa dance…I’ve been to prison…and uhm, I’m allergic to pineapple.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t salsa be kind of a stereotype for a Spanish girl? I can’t imagine Marisol twirling around.” Priya commented, eyebrows raised dubiously.</p>
<p>“She’s not been in prison. No chance.” Gary said, after sizing Marisol up thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“She said ‘um’.” Ibrahim added eagerly. “Marisol told us ‘um’ means lying. I bet that’s because it’s her thing! It’s the pineapple!”</p>
<p>“I think Ibrahim nailed it this time.” Tessa agreed. “She doesn’t have a pineapple allergy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I actually love pineapple.” Marisol confirmed. “The truth is…I’ve been to prison.”</p>
<p>“What? Really? For what?” Gary asked, the shock apparent on his face.</p>
<p>“For law school.” She replied, lips subtly turned up in amusement. “We had to visit a prison.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what you said! You can’t do trick questions!” Gary protested. He turned towards Tessa, looking for support, but she just smiled apologetically and kissed him lightly on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I know, but mine was a trick answer.”</p>
<p>“She’s got you there, Gary!” Bobby admitted in laughter.</p>
<p>Gary grumbled, annoyed at the loose interpretation of the rules.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Tessa smiled at his reaction, resting her hand on his chest in consolation.</p>
<p>“And you’re right, Priya…”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“You’re right that salsa is stereotypical. Which is why I don’t tell a lot of people I do it.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Priya said, dejectedly.</p>
<p>“I’m really good at salsa. It can’t be helped.”</p>
<p>“So….I’m right?” Ibrahim asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I absolutely love pineapple. The juice, the scent…”</p>
<p>“Are you the one that’s been spraying the mist?” Rocco asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>“The MIST-ery!” Bobby exclaimed, looking eagerly towards Marisol.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think I would have said so earlier when you asked? Oh, I forgot,” Marisol paused for dramatic effect, “I’m MIST-erious.”</p>
<p>Scattered laughter brightened the mood of the group, as Marisol and Ibrahim hugged. Only Priya wasn’t smiling.</p>
<p>“Careful Marisol. Bobby’s humor is rubbing off on you. One of him is enough.” Tessa teased. Bobby slapped his chest in mock offence.</p>
<p>“Can it be my turn to come up with some lies?” Bobby asked, grinning wildly. Tessa thought he looked rather like the Cheshire cat.</p>
<p>“Two of them need to be true, you know.” Gary pointed out.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I need to think.” Bobby sat for a moment, fist under his chin. “It’s hard to keep all of my lies straight…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Kidding!”</p>
<p>“Men who joke about lying always tell lies.” Lottie chimed in, eyeing Bobby dubiously.</p>
<p>“You know, Lottie, that’s very true.” Marisol agreed.</p>
<p>“Okay, here we go.” Bobby started, ignoring Lottie and Marisol. “Number one, I’ve won an award for my buttercream. Number two, I used to sing in a punk band.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Gary interrupted. “What was the band called?”</p>
<p>“Err…Paisley Cuddle. And number three, I once lasted over three minutes and thirty-two seconds on a mechanical bull.”</p>
<p>“The buttercream could be true. Bobby does pastry as a hobby.” Lottie contemplated.</p>
<p>“But he does cater full-time, so…” Rocco drawled.</p>
<p>“Are you throwing shade, Rocco?” Lottie accused, eyebrows skyrocketing up towards her hairline. “You cook in a truck!”</p>
<p>“And why not? I just find being in the van and being able to travel so much freer. You wouldn’t catch me in the same place every day. I tried to live that way, but it wasn’t for me. And anyway, street food is an art unto itself.”</p>
<p>“So is pastry!” Lottie argued in Bobby’s defence.</p>
<p>Tessa smiled. She wondered idly if maybe Lottie and Bobby might end up as a cute couple together. They did seem to often gravitate towards each other. And his easy-going attitude would actually quite suit her volatile one.</p>
<p>“It’s all just different kinds of delicious, isn’t it?” Hannah said, attempting to keep the peace.</p>
<p>“Hannah is as correct as she is cute.” Rocco cooed.</p>
<p>“Are you flirting again?!” Lottie accused, her temper quickly flaring.</p>
<p>“I hardly realized I was doing it.”</p>
<p>Tessa looked pleadingly at Bobby, willing him to intervene. Bobby nodded, shaking his head to bring himself back to reality.</p>
<p>“People, people. The attention’s meant to be on me.”</p>
<p>“He’s lying about the bull. He wishes!” Gary called, shaking his head. “That time is unheard of!”</p>
<p>“Paisley Cuddle doesn’t sound like a real band to me. That has got to be the lie.” Lottie disagreed.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, I’ve got to go with Rocco here. Bobby hasn’t won a buttercream award.” Tessa stated. Bobby looked highly offended.</p>
<p>“There is no such thing as a buttercream prize!” Rocco emphasized. He tried to smile supportively at Tessa, but she wasn’t looking in his direction. Gary was though, and he sent him a fairly direct warning look, which Rocco decided to flippantly ignore.</p>
<p>“Though it pains m to say it, Rocco’s right. I wish there was a buttercream prize. But until there’s an opportunity in my area, I remain buttercream prize-less.”</p>
<p>“That’s tragic.” Rocco said. “And I mean that sincerely, man. I hope you get a chance someday to share your buttercream gifts with the world.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, man.”</p>
<p>“Three and a half minutes? Really?” Gary said, still stuck on the bull.</p>
<p>“Scout’s honor.”</p>
<p>“Wow. I’d love to see that.” Hannah commented.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you just?” Bobby grinned, waggling his eyebrows seductively at her.</p>
<p>“Perhaps one day.” Hannah said sweetly, not quite meeting Bobby’s eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>The next islander up is…Priya! </em>
</p>
<p>“Me? Alright…”</p>
<p>Everyone watched and waited as Priya tilter her head back thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“How about this? I’ve won a spelling be…I’ve been a professional model….and I’ve been caught shop lifting.”</p>
<p>“Oh please.” Lottie said, rolling her eyes. “Everyone has shoplifted.”</p>
<p>“Huh? I haven’t.” Hannah said, confused.</p>
<p>“No, me wither.” Hope agreed.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I have, either.” Marisol added.</p>
<p>“You don’t…think?” Ibrahim asked, eyebrow raised in question.</p>
<p>“If I did, I forgot. Anything’s possible.”</p>
<p>“She probably won the spelling bee. I can see her being a real teacher’s pet.” Lottie commented dryly. Hope caught Tessa’s attention, rolling her eyes dramatically. Tessa tried to hide her smile but failed miserably.</p>
<p>“I can see Priya being a professional model, actually.” Gary said carefully. He wanted to be honest, but he didn’t want to be too enthusiastic and offend or upset Tessa. He knew she had previously been feeling a bit insecure about Priya being thrown into the mix, and he hoped their conversation had cleared the air – but he still didn’t want to risk damaging the bond they’d been working on together.</p>
<p>“Priya could definitely be a model.” Tessa agreed, her voice warm. She smiled sincerely up at Gary, and his worries about offending her dissipated. “Priya’s stunning. There’s no point denying it.”</p>
<p>“That’s so lovely of you to say, Tessa.” Priya gushed happily.</p>
<p>“Can we please pick Priya’s lie and move on?” Lottie snorted, all but gagging. “It’s between modelling, shoplifting, and winning a spelling bee. I’d go with shoplifting.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to guess spelling bee. Pretty girls don’t do spelling bees.”</p>
<p>“That is absolute nonsense!” Hannah said hotly.</p>
<p>“Modelling isn’t just looks.” Hope commented. “It’s poise, too. I’ll go with that.”</p>
<p>Hope cast Priya a challenging look, but Priya’s expression didn’t change much. Noah seemed annoyed at Hope’s shade, but didn’t comment. He did send Tessa an exasperated look, however. Tessa, torn between defending Hope and supporting Noah, smiled apologetically, lifting one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug.</p>
<p> “I think the spelling bee is the lie.” Tessa stated.</p>
<p>“You’ll see. I’m right.” Rocco boasted.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that because of her looks.” Tessa said sharply, granting Rocco a disapproving glare.</p>
<p>Rocco shrugged conciliatorily. Priya giggled to herself.</p>
<p>“I did model professionally a few years ago. But I quit because it made me anxious. I’m not that comfortable in front of cameras, I guess.”</p>
<p>“So, you…came on Love Island?” Bobby asked, gesturing widely around them.</p>
<p>“I’m a sucker for punishment!” She laughed. “Speaking of which, when I was five years old, I took a stuffed octopus from the aquarium gift shop. I just really wanted it. My parents made me go and take it back, and I had to apologize to the manager!”</p>
<p>Priya buried her face in her hands, mortified.</p>
<p>“I still feel two feet tall when I look back on it!”</p>
<p>“So, I was right. You never did a spelling bee.”</p>
<p>“I did, but I didn’t win.” Priya clarified.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s terrible.” Hannah said, touching Priya’s shoulder consolingly.</p>
<p>“I came in second.” She stated.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s good, then.” Hannah said, not quite sure how to proceed with the conversation.</p>
<p><em>The next islander up is…Tessa! </em> </p>
<p>“It’s my turn!” Tessa beamed, bouncing excitedly in her seat.</p>
<p>“This should be easy. I feel like Tessa’s pretty obvious.” Lottie commented. Tessa didn’t think it was a shady statement, but Gary was frowning, so perhaps she had misread it.</p>
<p>“I’ve spent $5,000 on a pair of shoes. I’ve had dinner with Ed Sheeran. I stole my best friend’s boyfriend. And there you go!”</p>
<p>Gary looked at her thoughtfully, smiling slowly.</p>
<p>“I feel like I know Tessa fairly well already.” He said, eyes not leaving Tessa’s, which were sparkling with excitement and challenge.</p>
<p>“This is a good chance for me to see what kind of couple you are.” Priya commented, eyes darting between the two. Hope and Lottie both rolled their eyes. Even Noah shook his head, annoyed at the comment.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see how it is, Priya.” Gary said, accepting the challenge without bothering to look away from Tessa. “Well, Tessa is a really glamorous girl, so I could easily see her dropping $5,000 on some shoes.”</p>
<p>“Five grand isn’t out of line for a truly legendary pair of shoes. I can definitely see Tessa doing that.” Priya agreed. “Her style is top shelf.”</p>
<p>Tessa smiled appreciatively at Priya for the compliment.</p>
<p>“Tessa’s not a boyfriend thief. I think that’s the lie.” Hope stated confidently.</p>
<p> “I hope it is!” Hannah gushed. “But could she really have had dinner with Ed Sheeran. Oh please let that be true!”</p>
<p>“Tessa’s not the type to betray a friend. Stealing the boyfriend is definitely the lie.” Noah nodded, agreeing with Hope.</p>
<p>“Let’s not rush to judge until we hear her side.” Marisol cautioned.</p>
<p>“There could be more to the story.” Priya agreed. “I’m not sure which to pick. What do you think Gary? You’re in a couple with her.”</p>
<p>“Tessa’s always putting her friends before herself. She would never do anything to intentionally hurt someone she cared about. I’m willing to bet she’s never stolen anyone’s boyfriend, never mind one of her friend’s.” Gary said adamantly.</p>
<p>“Gary, Hope and Noah are right.” Tessa confirmed. “I appreciate the vote of confidence, guys.”</p>
<p>“Please promise me you will tell me all of the details about your dinner with Ed Sheeran!” Hannah pleaded. Tessa laughed, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“I think that’s the end of the game.” Marisol said, looking around.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe Tessa guessed everyone’s lie.” Ibrahim said, flabbergasted.</p>
<p>“She’s really perceptive.” Gary boasted.</p>
<p>“What can I say?” She smiled, a bit shyly as she shrugged off the compliment.</p>
<p>But an uneasy vibe hung over the islanders in the wake of the game. Noah and Hope were unusually quiet and stiff with each other, quickly breaking off from the group for a chat that Tessa would definitely not want to be a part of. Hannah and Bobby were struggling to make small talk, and Lottie had moved off a bit, sitting on her own.</p>
<p>Tessa was about to drag Gary away from the doom and gloom for a workout, when her phone chimed from beside her.</p>
<p>“I got a text!” She called out, waiting for Hope and Noah to come back towards the group before reading out the message.</p>
<p><em>Islanders, the time has come for Priya to choose which boy she wants to couple up with. All islanders must now gather at the fire pit. #decisionsdecisions #onawingandapriya </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The islanders were gathered around the firepit in their couples, the mood subdued and anxious. Hope’s expression was grim, and her and Noah were clutching hands. Marisol and Ibrahim were whispering animatedly to one another, but Tessa couldn’t quiet hear what was being said.</p>
<p>Gary reached for Tessa’s hand and slipped his fingers reassuringly between hers.</p>
<p>“If she picks me, we can still end up together again. I don’t have to share a bed with her, and we can pick each other the next chance we get.”</p>
<p>“I hope it doesn’t come to that.” Tessa answered, her voice strained with worry.</p>
<p>Everyone turned in unison as they heard the sound of a door opening.</p>
<p>“Here she comes.” Lottie sighed bitterly.</p>
<p>Priya made a dramatic entrance in a shiny silver sheath dress with a plunging neckline. Her beautiful, expensive looking high heels tapped ominously on the garden path. Tessa was sure she heard someone gasp.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d be here in this position….” Priya started, clearly uneasy with the circumstance.</p>
<p>“What position? Standing, giving a speech?” Bobby chimed, trying to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“Shh!” Hope hissed.</p>
<p>“I want to thank everyone for being so welcoming when I entered the villa. It wasn’t easy coming in as the new girl and having to catch up. Everyone has been so lovely, which made it even harder to make my decision. But I came to the villa to find love, so…even though someone might end up upset, I have to go with my heart. I really like everyone here, pretty much. Tessa, you’ve been so gracious and you’re such a cool person, and so are you, Marisol and Hope. This is really hard!” Priya paused to collect herself.</p>
<p> “The boy I want to couple up with tonight is…”</p>
<p>Tessa dropped her head down to her lap. She could feel it in her stomach that Priya was going to pick Gary. She bit her bottom lip hard, willing herself not to cry in front of the whole lot.</p>
<p>“Gary.”</p>
<p>Tessa could feel everyone’s eyes resting on her, waiting for her reaction. The silence dragged on for an uncomfortably long time.</p>
<p>“I…” She paused, taking a deep breath. Gary’s fingers tightened around hers. “It would have been nice if you had chatted with me first, but I…I don’t blame you for your choice.”</p>
<p>Priya looked anguished. But Tessa couldn’t maintain eye contact with her. She could already feel the tears brimming and she looked back down to her lap, desperately trying to blink them away. She let her hair fall in front of her face, hiding her grief from the other islanders.</p>
<p>“I meant what I said about being friends.” Priya said softly. “I really did. I hope we can get past this.”</p>
<p>Tessa nodded, her hair bobbing along with her movement, but she didn’t look back up.</p>
<p>Gary rose, reluctantly and uneasily from his place beside Tessa and went to stand by Priya. Priya took his hand, but Gary barely acknowledged the gesture.</p>
<p>“We need to have a chat.” He said under his breath, before stalking off, leaving Priya to chase after him.</p>
<p>Nobody else moved. Everybody seemed to be still in shock, and most were still staring at Tessa, unsure of how to handle the situation.</p>
<p>“You lot,” Noah said, taking charge as he nodded towards Hannah, Lottie, Marisol, Bobby, Rocco and Ibrahim, “Go mediate and make sure Gary and Priya are alright.”</p>
<p>They jumped up immediately, glad to have some direction. Bobby glanced back hesitantly at Tessa, uneasy about leaving her, but Noah waved him away.</p>
<p>“Can you go make a cuppa?” Noah whispered to Hope. “I’ll talk to her.”</p>
<p>Hope nodded, touching Noah’s forearm briefly in thanks. She wanted to help Tessa, but she had no idea what to say in this situation. She was good at advice, but she wasn’t good at comforting.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Noah said softly, settling himself down beside Tessa on the bench.</p>
<p>“Hey.” She choked; voice thick with emotion.</p>
<p>“Are you under there still?” Noah teased, his tone carefully even, as he leaned forward, pushing her hair back from her face and tilted her face towards him.</p>
<p>She grinned ruefully up at him.</p>
<p>“Am I pathetic?” She asked, voice barely audible. A few tears escaped, sliding down her cheeks. “I know it’s early days and all…”</p>
<p>“You’re not pathetic.” Noah said firmly.</p>
<p>“Promise?” She sniffed, trying to smile as she reached up and stubbornly tried to wipe away the tears.</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>“It’s just that, everyone keeps warning me that it’s too early to be attached and that I shouldn’t be putting all my eggs in one basket, and maybe everyone else is right, because I feel proper rotten right now. But I just don’t function that way…you know?”</p>
<p>“I know. I get it.” Noah acknowledged. Tessa sighed.</p>
<p>“What do I even do now? I know Gary said he didn’t want Priya to pick him, and he wouldn’t share a bed with her but…” She trailed off, chewing her bottom lip in uncertainty. “I just don’t know what to do…there isn’t anyone else here I feel that way with.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, Tessa, this whole place is designed to be a mess. It’s going to be impossible to avoid that. All you can do is what feels right to you. And,” He paused, holding up his arm in invitation. Tessa smiled gratefully at him, ducking under his arm to lean against him. Noah settled his arm securely around her shoulders. “if it helps at all, I know for a fact that Gary adores you.”</p>
<p>“You do?” She asked, a bit surprised.</p>
<p>“I do.” He confirmed.</p>
<p>“That boy is crazy about you.” Hope chimed in as she approached the pair. She crouched down in front of Tessa, passing her the steaming mug of tea. Tessa smiled gratefully at her. “He’d be a right fool to let Priya come in-between the two of you.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Tessa whispered, “let’s hope he’s not a fool.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. #shook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Priya's recoupling leaves one of the girls single and ready to play the game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clothes were draped over every available surface of the dressing room as the girls got themselves ready for the evening. The air was thick with body spray and setting powder; the scent of kiwi was almost overpowering.</p>
<p>Hannah lowered her mascara brush and locked eyes with Tessa in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Talk about a plot twist! I was, like, so sure Priya was going to go for Bobby.” She gushed slowly, trying to ease into the conversation. She was concerned about Tessa but wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate to ask her outright how she felt about the situation. Hannah had actually been surprised that Priya had chosen Gary, but not because of Bobby – she had though Priya was genuinely fond of Tessa. It had been a shock to them all.</p>
<p>“She shouldn’t have gone for anyone, as far as I’m concerned.” Lottie asserted. She rifled aggressively through the tubes of lipstick in front of her.</p>
<p>Tessa frowned, dropping her eyes back to the vanity desk in front of her. Count on Lottie to make the situation about her – as though she had been the one left suddenly single in the villa.</p>
<p>Hope stepped back from the wardrobe, holding up two different sets of clothing. She held them each up in turn, checking her reflection. She caught Tessa’s eyes, and sent her a hopefully glance.</p>
<p>“The red one.” Tessa said simply, giving Hope a weak smile. Hope smiled gratefully, draping the grey outfit carelessly on the chair beside her.</p>
<p>“That’s not how it works, Lottie. She had to choose someone. It’s just a shame it had to be someone as sweet as Tessa.” Hope replied.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re all sunshine and rainbows as long as nobody’s taking Noah, right Hope?” Lottie shot back, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>Hope scowled and opened her mouth to retort, but Hannah cut her off.</p>
<p>“Surely what really matters right now is how Tessa feels, right? She’s, like, the protagonist of the whole situation!” Hannah turned to Tessa with an expectant look. “Priya’s not around at the moment…how do you really feel? Like, really, really feel?”</p>
<p>“Hope’s right,” Tessa answered, taking a deep breath, “it had to be one of us. I actually feel sorry for her. Now half the villa is on her back.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad we can be mature about it. You’re handling it well.” Hannah said sweetly.</p>
<p>Marisol grabbed a can of extreme hold hairspray. Holding it at arms length, she pouted slightly, shielding her face as she sprayed.</p>
<p>“We can’t afford to get salty when people are true to themselves. You want what you want. Saying or doing otherwise to protect other people doesn’t change that. And your subconscious will always find a way to get it anyway, so you might as well be upfront. That’s why people sleepwalk. Their sleeping mind is taking them to where their waking mind won’t let them go.”</p>
<p>“Uhm…” Tessa trailed, the left side of her mouth jerking up into a distracted smile.</p>
<p>“That’s why I always wake up in stationary cupboards.” Marisol added.</p>
<p>All the girls turned to look at Marisol with confused expressions. She smiled, seemingly with no intention of explaining.</p>
<p>“You know, that actually makes sense.” Tessa replied slowly, and was surprised when Marisol smiled warmly at her.</p>
<p>“It’s basic psychology, babes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…no.” Lottie countered, still angry and huffing. <em>Go figure.</em> “I’m not sure about any of this ‘true to yourself’ stuff. Do you mean people should just follow their subconscious without question? That sounds selfish.”</p>
<p>Tessa rather thought that Lottie should be the last person trying to go after someone else for selfishness. It was quickly becoming evident to Tessa that Lottie had a talent – if it could be called that – of establishing herself as the victim, whether the circumstances involved her directly or not.</p>
<p>“….Yeah.” Hannah added, lost in thought. “Heroes make sacrifices for the good of others.”</p>
<p>Marisol was perching on the vanity chair, clearly eager to explain.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying we should be selfish. I’m saying, be fierce. You should keep that in mind now that you’re single, Tessa. You’ll have to take one of our men if you don’t want to get dumped.”</p>
<p>All of the other girls turned to watch Tessa’s response.</p>
<p>Tessa chewed the bottom of her lip uneasily. Everything was riding on her now. She would have to attempt to ‘steal’ one of the other girls’ blokes in order to stay in the villa. But was that what she wanted? Besides Gary, Noah was the only other boy she really had a rapport with – but he was more a brother than anything else. Not to mention, she would rather go home than come between Hope and Noah – they were both quickly becoming close friends. Bobby was funny, but there wasn’t any real chemistry there. And Hannah was too sweet and innocent for Tessa to even consider trying to take him away from her. Tessa wasn’t super close to Marisol, and she knew Marisol wasn’t at all taken with Ibrahim, but either was Tessa. He seemed like a nice bloke, but not someone she could see herself bonding with outside of a group setting. And Rocco, well, even if she didn’t want to invoke Lottie’s wrath, she would rather go home than be stuck in a couple with him. Something about him rubbed her entirely the wrong way.</p>
<p>Gary was the only bloke in the villa she felt anything for. And boy, did she feel. She looked down at her hands in her lap, wringing them nervously. It was so early, but…she hadn’t felt like this before. Even with Alex, it hadn’t been like this. Gary had said he felt the same, but it was a difficult situation. And Noah had been right – everything in the villa was designed to be messy. Messy was the perfect description for the situation she found herself in. Messy was the perfect description for how she was feeling.</p>
<p>Tessa felt her chin start to wobble, her eyes prickling with tears. She blinked quickly, trying her best not to let them fall and ruin her foundation. She failed.</p>
<p>“Oh babe!” Hope cried, reacting immediately to Tessa’s distress.</p>
<p>The other girls followed Hope’s lead and crowded around her – all except Marisol, who was pacing the room back and forth. Hope handed Tessa a tissue.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t normally get like this. I just can’t stand thinking that my summer could be over already. We only just got here! But I don’t want to hurt you girls in order to stay, either.”</p>
<p>Hope was cooing softly, rubbing her hand consolingly over one of Tessa’s shoulders. Hannah and Lottie were crouched down in front of her, each holding one of her hands comfortingly.</p>
<p>Marisol grabbed a tube of cherry lip gloss from the table, tapping it against her chin in thought. She cautiously approached Tessa and placed her hand on her free shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’s hard to accept that someone’s going to get hurt, but you have to be prepared for that. In here, someone’s toes have to get stepped on.” She said firmly, but there was a hint of softness in her voice that Tessa was both surprised and grateful for.</p>
<p>“Why does it always come back to toes?” Hannah asked in disbelief. “You’re as bad as Bobby.”</p>
<p>“There’s always a chance we’ll get some new boys, of course. But it seems a bit soon when Priya’s only just arrived.”</p>
<p>Hope looked out the window, noticing the boys starting to drift out to the lawn.</p>
<p>“We should finish getting ready.”</p>
<p>Hope quickly helped Tessa fix her makeup, handing her the rest of the tissues – just in case.</p>
<p>Tessa went over to her closet. She was single now, so picking something that would turn heads would really matter. She sighed, hugging herself tightly for a moment, remembering how excited she had been the night before for Gary to see her all done up. She definitely wasn’t excited now. All she felt was dread. Dread and nerves.</p>
<p>But she’d be damned if she’d let herself <em>look</em> as miserable as she felt. She fished out her yellow dress. It was perfect. The dress was fitted, sleeveless and had a plunging neckline that sunk straight to the waist. The bottom hugged her hips, landing just above the knee, with a slit that rose halfway up her thigh. She paired it with a skinny rope chain that traveled the length of the plunged neckline, a few simple gold rings, and a pair of strappy white stilettos.</p>
<p>She followed the girls out of the room, walking in single file. Night had fallen over the villa. Music was rolling out of the speakers as the islanders dispersed and chatted amongst themselves.</p>
<p>Tessa laughed as genuinely as possible as Bobby and Rocco regaled her with various baking and cooking mishaps. She tried to maintain as positive a mood as possible, and she appreciated their efforts to cheer her. But after a few moments, she politely excused herself, and slipped over to the swing.</p>
<p>She sighed in relief, grateful to have some space and to be able to let down her guard, if only for a few moments. Her eyes drifted over the lawn, considering the other islanders. Hope and Noah were off on their own, as usual, and they seemed to have made up after their awkwardness during the challenge earlier. Rocco had wandered over to where Lottie and Hannah were gathered. It looked as though Lottie was trying to teach Hannah how to read tea leaves. Bobby had joined Ibrahim, Marisol, Gary and Priya. Bobby was clearly doing his best to inject some life into the group.</p>
<p>Gary looked distracted. His shoulders were tense, pulled up tighter than normal and his hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans. As if sensing her attention, he turned, and an expression she couldn’t place flickered over his face. He turned, saying something she obviously couldn’t hear to Priya, before breaking off from the group and making his way over to Tessa.</p>
<p>Tessa felt her stomach immediately drop. He didn’t look eager. He didn’t look pleased. He looked uneasy, unsure, uncomfortable, and out of place.</p>
<p>His eyes widened a bit as he got closer and his gaze drifted over her outfit. That familiar faint pink color swept over his cheeks, but it didn’t warm her the way it had previously. The air around her felt heavy and bitter with what she suspected was about to become disappointment.</p>
<p>“That look…I mean, you look…wow.” He sighed, frowning as he rubbed the back of his neck. She smiled weakly in return, but didn’t comment.</p>
<p>A few moments passed before Gary finally recovered, taking a seat beside her on the swing. His thigh was pressed lightly against hers, and it took everything in her not to reach out and touch him.</p>
<p>“This is…not how I thought today was going to go.” He said finally, turning to meet Tessa’s gaze. He looked so conflicted. Tessa wanted to comfort him, but she was using all her strength to keep herself together.</p>
<p>“It’s definitely not how I wanted it to go.” She said quietly, dropping her eyes. “But I can’t blame Priya for having good taste.”</p>
<p>Gary sighed in frustration.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Tessa asked. She wasn’t quite brave enough to lift her eyes to his. Not for this.</p>
<p>“Honestly? Like hell. This place is really doing my head in.”</p>
<p>Tessa nodded, hesitating. She could already guess where the conversation was going. It likely wouldn’t do any good to prolong it. Maybe she just needed to get it over with quickly, like ripping off a bandaid.</p>
<p>“It’s a bit of a mess, isn’t it?” She laughed humorlessly. “Gary, listen. You should know that I’m not…I don’t hold you to what you said before. If you want to get to know Priya, you don’t need to feel guilty about that. I…I can understand. The two of you are coupled up now, I get that.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want her to choose me.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“I meant to tell her right off. I was fuming when she chose me.” Gary sighed again, rubbing his face roughly with both of his hands. “I was in the middle of pieing her off and when the rest of the lot caught up with me. Course they all had an opinion. And now my head’s completely done in.”</p>
<p>Tessa took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. Not here, not in this situation, and not in front of him. She reached out and carefully placed her hand on his. He immediately squeezed her hand, his other hand moving on top of hers.</p>
<p>“I know it’s only early days, but I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you. It’s been…different than what I’ve experienced before. You’re different than what I’ve experienced before. But I also don’t want to be muggy towards Priya.”</p>
<p>“What do you want to do, Gary?” Tessa asked quietly. It didn’t seem as though her input would matter. He was struggling, but she thought more so with how to deliver his decision rather than with any real indecision.</p>
<p>“Everyone keeps saying we shouldn’t be putting all of our eggs in one basket – that we should be keeping our options open. Maybe they’re right.”</p>
<p>“Who is everyone?” Tessa asked in a whisper. She couldn’t imagine either Hope or Noah had shared that opinion. Or at least, she didn’t want to believe they would have encouraged Gary in such a manner.</p>
<p>“Everyone – Ibrahim, Rocco, Bobby, Lottie, Marisol, even Hannah.”</p>
<p>“And you agree with them?” Tessa wasn’t sure what she was feeling, now. She had been so sure of what she was feeling. She had been so sure of what Gary was feeling. She had been so sure of them together. It was early, but it had felt so real. But somehow, outside opinions were going to outweigh all of it. And the outside opinions weren’t even valid. Of course Ibrahim, Rocco, Bobby, Lottie, Marisol and Hannah all thought it was too early to be so attached – all of them were unhappy in their couples. Why were their opinions so important?</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Tessa. They kind of have a point, don’t they? We’re here to find the right fit. How can we do that if we don’t at least give people a chance?”</p>
<p>The look he was giving her almost broke her. When she didn’t answer, he looked down to where their hands were still connected.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying we just give up.” He clarified.</p>
<p>“Then what are you saying?”</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>“I just…it’s not fair to Priya for me to carry on with you while I’m coupled up with her. I owe it to her, and maybe to myself, to give her a fair chance. But we could…I mean there will be other re-couplings. We can still end up together again. It doesn’t have to be the end.”</p>
<p>“If you want to keep your options open, that’s your prerogative, Gary. If that’s what you want to do, you should give Priya a fair chance. I won’t intervene.”</p>
<p>Gary looked back up at her, eyes searching her face.</p>
<p>“I still want us to have a shot. I want to pick you at the next re-recoupling.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t.” Tessa choked out, tugging her hand away from his. Gary’s eyes widened in surprise.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Gary asked, frowning. He reached out for her hand, but Tessa jerked further away, putting space between them on the bench.</p>
<p>“Please don’t pick me at the next recoupling.”</p>
<p>“What? Why? I’ve just said I still want us to have a shot.”</p>
<p>“You’ve said you want us to have a shot, after you’ve had a shot at the other girls here. And I’m not mad, I can understand you wanting to keep your options open. But you weren’t just an option to me, and it’s not fair for me to be just an option. I won’t be. I deserve better. I deserve somebody who’s sure about how they feel for me. I deserve somebody who’s sure about wanting to be with me.”</p>
<p>“Tessa – ”</p>
<p>“No, please don’t. You made your decision without me, now I’m making mine without you.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean I made my decision without you?”</p>
<p>“You made up your mind about what you wanted to do before you even bothered talking to me. You talked to the rest of the islanders about me, about us, before you mentioned anything to me. And honestly Gary, you’re taking the advice of all of the people who are currently unhappy in their couples. Of course they’re going to tell you to keep their options open. You didn’t bother talking about it with Hope, or with Noah. You didn’t bother talking about it with me.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think – ” Gary started, but Tessa pushed herself off the swing bench, shaking her head at him. Her eyes were swimming with tears that were threatening to overflow.</p>
<p>“You’re didn’t think what, Gary? You didn’t think I would mind sitting on the sidelines waiting, while you grafted on other girls? You didn’t think I would mind that you valued everyone else’s opinion over mine?”</p>
<p>“Tessa, please…” Gary pleaded, rising from the bench and reaching for her.</p>
<p>“Don’t!” She cried, roughly wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Please don’t touch me. Just, leave me alone, please.”</p>
<p>Gary stood frozen and watched helplessly as Tessa strode off, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. The sinking feeling in his gut told him he had just made a terrible mistake. And he wasn’t sure how to fix it, or if it could even be fixed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa’s vision was slightly blurry, but she noticed Noah ahead and made a beeline for him. Hope wasn’t with him, and he was shifting from foot to foot sending mildly panicked glances back towards the villa.</p>
<p>The moment he spotted Tessa, and noticed the tears, he tensed. He felt immediately angry. Gary was an absolute idiot.</p>
<p>“You look a little lost.” He greeted, his tone quiet but light.</p>
<p>She didn’t answer right away. She definitely felt lost. Noah held out his hand, leading her over to the daybeds so they could talk away from the prying eyes of the rest of the islanders. Neither spoke until they had settled down, side by side, both laying on their backs looking up at the night sky.</p>
<p>“It’s not often I find you on your own.” She commented, trying to keep her voice as even as possible.</p>
<p>Noah didn’t answer, but laid his hand out on the mattress beside him. Tessa hesitated for only a moment before placing her hand in his. His larger hand curled around hers, comforting her more than words might have.</p>
<p>A few moments of silence passed. Tessa tried to tune out the sound of voices drifting over from the lawn and instead focused on the sound of Noah’s breathing.</p>
<p>“Are you uncomfortable with the silence?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine with it.”</p>
<p>“That’s good. Sitting in silence with someone is an act of closeness.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Noah.” Tessa replied, her voice thin. He squeezed her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa was standing, gazing wistfully at the bedroom door. She could see the shadows of the other islanders in the room getting ready for bed.</p>
<p>Gary would be with Priya tonight. The thought ripped right through her chest, squeezing her lungs. She inhaled sharply, turning on her heel and heading down to the daybeds instead. Tomorrow she would be brave enough to face them all. Tomorrow, but not tonight.</p>
<p>She was just getting comfortable on the daybed when she heard the faint patter of feet approaching from the villa.</p>
<p>“Well, what do you know? Tessa is officially the style icon of the villa. I love that nightie!” Hope gushed.</p>
<p>“Thanks a lot, Hope!”</p>
<p>“I thought I’d come out here and keep you company for the night.” Hope said matter-of-factly as she sat down.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t Noah mind?”</p>
<p>“Noah is understanding about these things. We’re both your friend, hun. He was really upset about what happened today with Priya. You should have seen how angry he was. Such a sweetheart. We agreed that you could do with the company. And I figured better me than him because – well, he snores.”</p>
<p>Tessa snorted, breaking out in laughter. Hope joined in, relieved to see a smile on Tessa’s face. She nestled into the sheets beside Tessa, peeking out above the blanket with her hair splayed over the pillow. She reached out, fingers brushing through Tessa’s hair, separating out a strand to plait as they talked.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to get some quality time with you. Everyone obviously comes to this place looking for love, but there’s different types of love. Never underestimate what a good friendship can do for you. Do you get what I’m saying?”</p>
<p>“Friendship is just as important as romantic love.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. A solid friendship is just another type of love. I think this place has a real chance to mess with your head. All these emotions swirling around…I’m glad that there’s people like you here to help keep me grounded.”</p>
<p>“I feel the same.” Tessa agreed. “Your friendship is important to me. I’m grateful you’re here.”</p>
<p>Hope went silent. Tessa turned over to check on her. She was clearly deep in thought, almost conflicted. Her brow was furrowed, lips pressed together.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“I’m…I’m trying to figure out if it’s my place to tell you about…stuff.”</p>
<p>“What stuff?” Tessa asked carefully.</p>
<p>“Priya and Gary.” Hope said, gesturing to the bedroom window. She gave Tessa a knowing look.</p>
<p>“…” Tessa hesitated, biting her lip. “Tell me everything.”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d want to know. I definitely would.” She sat up, scrunching the sheets around her.</p>
<p>“First things first, Priya has a killer wardrobe. She’s got this sexy silk cami and kimono ensemble.”</p>
<p>“She’s wearing sexy lingerie?” Tessa asked in a weak voice. Maybe she was better off not knowing…</p>
<p>“I thought you might want to know about the competition. You know, being the queen of fashion.” Hope added, trying to lighten the conversation a bit.</p>
<p>“Aww, thanks babe.”</p>
<p>“But get this – even though she was looking super sexy, nothing happened.”</p>
<p>“Do you…do you think Gary is into her?”</p>
<p>“Babe, she is ridiculously hot. I’m into her.” Tessa couldn’t help but laugh at that.</p>
<p>“So, what are you saying? She’s not into him?”</p>
<p>“No! That’s the best bit. She actually fancies the pants off him.”</p>
<p>“How is that the best bit?” Tessa demanded, frowning.</p>
<p>“Let me finish a sentence!”</p>
<p>“Sorry…”</p>
<p>“I heard her chatting to Noah and telling him that she thought Gary was a bit of her. But she was torn because of how lovely you were. And she didn’t think it was right to be cracking on with your man. Even if he is really, really fit.”</p>
<p>“She really said that?” Tessa asked.</p>
<p>“She said Gary was fit, like, a hundred times.”</p>
<p>“Not that,” Tessa laughed in exasperation, “the bit about me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she said she thought you were a friend and she doesn’t do that to her friends. She’s right. You are lovely. And a good friend.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, babe. So are you.” Tessa smiled, pulling Hope in for a big hug.</p>
<p>“There’s a bit more…if you want to hear it.”</p>
<p>“Alright…” Tessa said hesitantly.</p>
<p>“I don’t think anything would have happened even if Priya had wanted it to, honestly. Gary seemed pretty uninterested in her.”</p>
<p>“Uninterested or distracted?” Tessa prodded. Hope raised an eyebrow at the distinction. She knew Gary and Tessa had talked earlier in the evening, but she could only speculate at what had been said.  </p>
<p>“Both, maybe. He seemed pretty focused on keeping as much distance between them as possible. I think he’s realized he’s made a mistake, hun.”</p>
<p>Tessa didn’t answer right away. She looked over at the bedroom window, trying to rationalize why she felt the urge to run to the bedroom and throw herself into his arms. Her heart was hurting, and it was his fault. So why did he still seem like the most comforting solution to her pain?</p>
<p>“Trust me, they’re doing nada.” Hope reassured her, misreading her apprehension. “How would you feel about them hooking up?” It must have crossed your mind?”</p>
<p>“It upsets me. Hope, I really…I mean I know it was early but I just…”</p>
<p>“I get it girl.” Hope said softly, reaching forward to continue to plait. “I know today was pretty rough for you. Tomorrow will be better. I promise.”</p>
<p>Tessa hoped that was true. In any case, it couldn’t get much worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Breakfast for One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Single, but not alone. Trouble's brewing and Tessa has to find out who her real friends are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tessa woke up on the daybeds, where she had spent the night. Hope was no longer with her. Tessa figured she had probably gone back to Noah.</p>
<p>She sighed heavily, letting herself indulge in some self-pity. At least Hope had someone to go back to. The thought of Gary with Priya…</p>
<p>A few delicious smells started drifting over from the kitchen. Tessa didn’t think she could stomach food, but a giant mug of coffee might help lift her energy, if not her mood.</p>
<p>She found Hannah and Marisol bustling about in the kitchen. There was steam coming off the frying pan in front of Marisol. Hannah was mashing avocados with a fork.</p>
<p>“So really, Bill’s character was like Hemingway’s version of Priya.” Hannah was explaining happily, clearly enthralled in her own explanation.</p>
<p>“Wait, which one was Bill again?” Marisol asked, brows knotted in confusion.</p>
<p>“I literally  just told you! It’s like you weren’t even listening to anything I just said.”</p>
<p>“Sorry babes, just multitasking. But fiction isn’t really my thing. More of a true crime girl.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with fiction! Just because it’s made up doesn’t make it childish.”</p>
<p>“I never said – ”</p>
<p>“It’s not all glittery vampires you know.”</p>
<p>“I love fiction.” Tessa chimed in, hoping to ease the quickly building tension between the two girls.</p>
<p>Both girls turned at the sound of her voice. Marisol gave Tessa an encouraging smile, glad to see her up and about. Hannah’s entire face lit up.</p>
<p>“I had no idea you were into books, Tessa.” She said, her words speeding up in excitement. “We should totally, like, swap our top ten lists sometime. Or maybe you could read my memoirs once I’m done writing them?”</p>
<p>Tessa smiled to herself, glad to have lightened the air a bit. She took the opportunity to brew a coffee while Hannah and Marisol busied themselves around her, the three of them chatting lightly.</p>
<p>Tessa wandered over to Hannah and peered over her shoulder. She beamed as Tessa approached.</p>
<p>“Good choice with the avocado!” Tessa said, her voice warm.</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Hannah said as she stepped back, showing off her handiwork. “It’s avocado toast with egg, mayonnaise, salt and pepper.”</p>
<p>“I see <em>two </em>avocado toasts there.” Tessa teased, one eyebrow lifting.</p>
<p>Marisol swiveled around to look at them with an amused expression.</p>
<p>“I was actually going to give one to Gary.” Hannah confessed quietly.</p>
<p>“Hey, snap. mine’s for Gary, too.”</p>
<p>Hannah and Marisol stared at each other. Tessa stared at her coffee.</p>
<p>“Wait…” Hannah stammered, “you were cooking for Gary this whole time? But I was cooking for Gary!”</p>
<p>Hannah sighed as she stared down at her avocados.</p>
<p>“Now I don’t know what to do. I really felt like this was my one chance to win him over.”</p>
<p>Tessa willed her hands to stop trembling. Gary wasn’t her partner anymore. It only made sense that the other girls would be trying to shoot their shots. She couldn’t really blame them, could she?</p>
<p>“Did you both fancy him this whole time?” She asked softly, attempting to keep her tone as light and neutral as possible.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, ok?” Hannah said, sharing a guilty glance with Marisol. “Gary was my first choice, and Bobby said he only sees me as a friend, and then Priya came along and took Gary, so it’s really fresh with them…and I figured there’s a chance you might try and go for someone else, Tessa. Like Ibrahim, maybe. Which would make Gary, like, the least risky person to choose out of the people I actually like…and that way I wouldn’t have to hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>There was a pause as both Tessa and Marisol digested Hannah’s monologue.</p>
<p>“It’s got its flaws, but that’s actually not a bad plan.” Marisol admitted, shooting Tessa a soft look.</p>
<p>Tessa tried her best to smile, but she was worried it came out more like a grimace.</p>
<p>“Can’t you just give yours to someone else, Marisol?” Hannah asked, pleadingly.</p>
<p>“Everyone’s fair game at this stage, sweetie.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to let you two settle this on your own.” Tessa said apologetically, quickly ducking out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t begrudge the girls for cracking on with Gary, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to be part of it. It was too painful.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Gary was miserable. He fell backwards in the bed, groaning loudly as he rubbed his hands roughly over his face. He felt a right mess. How had he messed everything up so badly, so quickly?</p>
<p>Everything had felt so right, right from the start. It had to have been too good to be true. He had clearly been punching up with Tessa – she was leagues above him. It had been hard to believe that a bird like her could have been genuinely into him. He was just a lad. She was…wow was the best word he could think of to describe her.</p>
<p>He was used to girls finding him attractive – he knew he was fit, and he wasn’t above throwing out a line or two when necessary. But they didn’t really find him interesting enough to stay, to invest. And honestly, he had never minded much before. He had always found the initial chase gratifying – challenging himself to pull as many girls as possible.</p>
<p>He should be feeling relieved right now. He was free to graft with whomever he pleased. He knew most of the girls here could easily have their heads turned in his direction. Priya, obviously. And he knew Hannah, Lottie and Marisol could likely be turned as well. Normally he would feel exhilarated, challenged, excited.</p>
<p>He just felt defeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Noah and Hope were lounging on the daybeds. Noah was letting Hope paint his toenails.</p>
<p>“That’s so cute!” Tessa laughed. “You guys are just adorable. Good thing Hannah’s not here. She’d see those toes and freak!”</p>
<p>“Being confident in your masculinity means being okay with losing it for awhile. I used to let my little sister paint my nails all the time.” Noah explain, a reminiscent smile crossing his face.</p>
<p>“Aww, babe! That’s the sweetest!” Hope gushed, gazing dreamily at Noah. After a moment, she shook her head, bringing herself back to the moment. She patted a spot on the daybed, inviting Tessa to sit with them.</p>
<p>“Maybe you can help with this one, Tessa. Noah keeps humming this tune. I swear I’ve heard it, but I can’t figure out for the life of me what it is. The only clue he’s given me is that it didn’t come out recently, but that doesn’t narrow things down much.”</p>
<p>Hope turned to Noah, giving him an encouraging nod.</p>
<p>“Go on, babe. Do it again.”</p>
<p>Noah obliged, humming a distinctive tune.</p>
<p>“That’s Africa, by Toto.” Tessa smiled.</p>
<p>“Bingo.”</p>
<p>“That song is old! Classic though.” Hope laughed before belting out the tune. “I bless the raaaaains down in Africa!”</p>
<p>“I never understood why the lyrics described Kilimanjaro by comparing it to Mount Olympus. We get it. It’s a mountain. They’re both mountains. That’s like saying, ‘Noah and Hope had never met. They were like two hummingbirds who had also never met.’ Hold the line is better anyway.” Noah scoffed.</p>
<p>Tessa and Hope shared an amused glance.</p>
<p>“Okay, another one! But lyrics this time!”</p>
<p>Noah thought for a moment before starting to sing.</p>
<p>“Turn around, bright eyes…”</p>
<p>“That was total eclipse of the heart by…Bonnie Tyler, right?” Tessa guessed, wracking her brain for the name of the artist.</p>
<p>“Got it in one, Tessa.”</p>
<p>“Like, from the scary bunny cartoon?” Hope asked. “You romantic! This guy has some serious hidden depths. Were we even born when some of those songs came out?”</p>
<p>Noah shrugged, but was clearly a bit pleased with the compliment.</p>
<p>“I grew up listening to my dad’s vinyls.”</p>
<p>“That’s the cutest.”</p>
<p>Without warning, Rocco appeared, singing and strumming the strings of an air guitar. His gaze was focused on Tessa. Tessa sent Hope an awkward glance, and Hope returned a cringeworthy one.</p>
<p>Noah bristled. He didn’t like Rocco. And he definitely didn’t like Rocco sniffing around Tessa. It hadn’t even been a day since her falling out with Gary, and the guy was already trying to worm his way closer to her. What a snake. Noah didn’t trust him, or his intentions. Tessa deserved someone much, much better than him.</p>
<p>“Just maybe…you’re gonna be the one that saves me…”</p>
<p>Silence fell over the group. Tessa loved the song Wonderwall, but she was conflicted. She didn’t want to be overtly rude, but she had zero intentions of encouraging any sort of relationship with Rocco. Something about him just didn’t sit right with her. She might be single now, and in danger of going home, but that didn’t make her desperate. She wasn’t sure anything could make her desperate enough to encourage Rocco’s attention or affection.</p>
<p>The silence lingered on. Hope and Noah exchanged glances.</p>
<p>“I think Bobby was looking for you earlier, Tessa.” Hope blurted, trying to give her an escape route. Noah nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“I’d better go find him, then.” Tessa smiled, thankful for the excuse to leave.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She wandered off, loosely assessing the groups of islanders spread across the lawn. She carefully avoided Gary’s eye from where he was sitting with Priya and Hannah, but she could feel his gaze on her. She wasn’t sure if the blood flooding to her cheeks was a good sign or a bad sign.</p>
<p>Marisol noticed Tessa and grinned, waving her over to the gym.</p>
<p>“Here’s one right now. She’s fresh off the graft herself, you know.”</p>
<p>Tessa immediately groaned inwardly; it appeared as though they were arguing. <em>Great.</em></p>
<p>“What’s going on you guys?”</p>
<p>Ibrahim set down his weight with a strained grunt.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to be part of this, Tessa.” He answered, giving Marisol a firm frown. Marisol glared back at him and huffed in exasperation.</p>
<p>“Maybe you can help me talk some sense into this guy. We’re meant to be having a serious conversation.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re trying to have a serious conversation. I just want to do my reps in peace.”</p>
<p>Marisol turned to Tessa, her arms crossed.</p>
<p>“See what I mean?”</p>
<p>“No, let me tell Tessa how it is. Marisol’s trying to explain why it’s a good thing she was trying to graft on Gary this morning. And why I have no grounds to be upset about it. Basically, she wants me to flirt more with other girls to make her feel better about flirting with the other guys.”</p>
<p>Lord, did that sound familiar to Tessa. Her entire heart flinched. So Ibrahim was essentially heading down the same river she had been. Except, hadn't Ibrahim been one of the people trying to convince Gary that he should be keeping his options open?</p>
<p>“That’s not true. It’s not about guilt.” Marisol quipped. “It’s about accepting the reality of our situation.”</p>
<p>Ibrahim shook his head as he leaned back down to start another set of reps.</p>
<p>“But apparently Ibrahim doesn’t care enough about our relationship to bother engaging in the conversation.”</p>
<p>Tessa sighed. She wasn’t really sure what her take on the situation even was.</p>
<p>“Listen, Ibrahim I get it. I feel the same – it’s not really in my nature to be chatting up multiple people at once. But it’s different in here, yeah? This isn’t our normal, everyday life. It’s Love Island. Maybe Marisol has a point. I mean, I did it my way, and it didn’t exactly work out in my favor, did it?”</p>
<p>Marisol and Ibrahim were both watching her now, listening intently, if not eagerly.</p>
<p>“But you’re not going to resolve anything if you’re both unwilling to see the other person’s viewpoint. There has to be some middle ground.”</p>
<p>“You know full well we can’t settle this if he’s not talking to me.” Marisol muttered. “At least he listens to you.”</p>
<p>Ibrahim got up from the bench press. He stayed silent as he loaded up a bar and started squatting. Marisol sighed.</p>
<p>“My ex used to shut everybody out because he grew up with this really big family, and he was used to everybody just talking over each other all the time. You have brothers, don’t you, Rahim?”</p>
<p>Ibrahim dropped the weights on the ground with a large thud.</p>
<p>“Stop trying to analyze me!”</p>
<p>“I’m only trying to understand! You don’t need to get defensive!”</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment as both Marisol and Ibrahim stood fuming at each other.</p>
<p>“This is just getting worse. I think maybe you guys should take a bit of a break and re-visit this conversation later one when you’ve both had time to think…and cool down. Marisol, do you want to come have a cuppa with me?”</p>
<p>“Fine, I give up.” Marisol snapped, flipping her head over her shoulder as she followed Tessa to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lottie waved Tessa over to where her and Rocco were sitting on the bean bags, staring into the bottom of an empty coffee mug.</p>
<p>“What are you two up to?”</p>
<p>“I was just about to read Rocco’s coffee grounds.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you were into that stuff too, Rocco?” Tessa asked, a bit surprised.</p>
<p>Rocco yawned lazily and stretched, running his hand through his curls.</p>
<p>“Tarot and astrology? Yeah, fine. But I’m not too sure about all this coffee stuff.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, not so sure?!” Lottie scowled.</p>
<p>“Well, it just sounds like something the coffee people want you to believe so you keep buying more coffee.”</p>
<p>“The…coffee people?” Tessa asked, trying to stop the amused grin from taking over her face.</p>
<p>“Yeah. People who sell coffee. The coffee people.”</p>
<p>“No, this coffee stuff is legit.” Tessa defended, earning her a grateful nod from Lottie.</p>
<p>“Exactly, Tessa. I’m pretty sure that reading coffee grounds was a thing before high street coffee chains.” Lottie added, folding her arms and glaring at Rocco.</p>
<p>Tessa couldn’t help but sigh. First Marisol and Hannah were arguing over which one of them would get to graft on Gary – who was neither of their partners. Then Marisol and Ibrahim were arguing. And now Lottie and Rocco. These were the people that Gary had listened to? Wasn’t it obvious how miserable they all were in their couples?</p>
<p>“I only offered to do the reading because I thought it would bring us closer as a couple. But I shouldn’t have bothered.”</p>
<p>Tessa frowned. Lottie seemed really disappointed. Tessa wasn’t her biggest fan, but she still didn’t enjoy seeing her upset.</p>
<p>“I had a coffee earlier. Why don’t you do mine instead?” She offered.</p>
<p>“Really?” Lottie asked, instantly perking up. “Ok, whatever. Let’s do it. You grab your mug and I’ll meet you in the bedroom in five.”</p>
<p>Tessa didn’t realize it would require a change of scenery. But she looked up and noticed Gary looking speculatively over at the group, causing her to change her mind. The more space right now, the better.</p>
<p>When she arrived in the bedroom a few minutes later, Lottie was there already, laying belly-down on her bed. Rocco was perched next to her, one leg pulled up beside him.</p>
<p>“Thought you weren’t interested, Rocco?”</p>
<p>“I said I didn’t believe in it, not that I wasn’t interested in watching you two try.” He shrugged, grinning sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Give me your mug, Tessa.”</p>
<p>Tessa handed her the mug from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“This would be much better if it were Turkish coffee, but we’ll make do. Now, I need you to make a wish. Whatever you choose will be the subject of the reading.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, okay…” Tessa drawled, looking aimlessly around the room in thought. Her eyes settled on a t-shirt strewn across one of the beds – it was Gary’s. Tessa immediately knew what she was going to wish for – love. “Alright, I’ve made my wish.”</p>
<p>Lottie picked up a saucer that was lying on the bed beside her and placed it over the mug. She handed it back to Tessa.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’m gonna give you some instructions. You’re gonna hold the mug to your chest and swill it clockwise three times. Then you need to flip it really quick.”</p>
<p>Tessa nodded in understanding, delicately taking the mug and saucer from Lottie. As she followed her instructions, she vaguely noted that the poor coffee mug was taking about the same beating her heart had. She wondered if it would feel as disoriented as she did.</p>
<p>“Nailing it, babe.”</p>
<p>Tessa passed the mug back to Lottie. A few moments passed as they all waited for the grounds to set. Finally, Lottie removed the mug from the saucer and stared.</p>
<p>“Moment of truth!” Tessa chimed, leaning over to try and see whatever Lottie saw.</p>
<p>“This is kind of hard to make out. I see…I see a circle! It could either be a full moon, which means true love…or it could be a ring. That means an affair.” Lottie stated, narrowing her eyes and glancing between Tessa and Rocco.</p>
<p>Tessa had to bit her tongue to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up her throat. If Lottie was seriously concerned about an affair between her and Rocco, her intuition was broken.</p>
<p>“But…it could still be love, right?”</p>
<p>“Hmm. I guess.” Lottie answered unconvincingly.</p>
<p>Tessa sat quietly, contemplating Lottie’s answers.</p>
<p>“I’m glad we did this.” Lottie sighed, smiling earnestly at Tessa.</p>
<p>Rocco bolted up suddenly, taking the mug and wandering off.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? There could be more to read in that!” Lottie cried out.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? I’m getting a refill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa followed her nose into the kitchen to find Bobby elbow deep in dough. Her eyes immediately lit up.</p>
<p>“You’re baking!” She commented, full of enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“Am I?” He teased lightly. “How do you know I’m not curling?”</p>
<p>Tessa laughed freely. In response, Bobby broke out into a grin that took over his entire face.</p>
<p>“You’re the worst, Bobby.”</p>
<p>“Ah, but I’m the best at being the worst!”</p>
<p>Tessa shook her head at him, coming around the counter to take a closer inspection of his work space.</p>
<p>“Are you making cinnamon rolls?” She asked, taking in the ingredient scattered across the counter.</p>
<p>“I am.” He paused, waiting for her reaction.</p>
<p>“With raisins?” She noted, eyes falling on a small bowl of them. She wrinkled her nose a bit in distaste.</p>
<p>“…do you like raisins?” Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Tessa flushed, embarrassed. Perhaps it was rude of her to butt into his plans.</p>
<p>“Not particularly.” She admitted guiltily.</p>
<p>She watched, shocked, as Bobby dramatically sent the bowl flying to the end of the counter. It came dangerously close to flying right off the counter, but stopped perfect right at the edge.</p>
<p>“No raisins it is!” He declared. “But there’s a catch…you have to help me finish them.”</p>
<p>“Deal.” Tessa laughed, beaming at him.</p>
<p>The time passed as easily as the conversation between the two of them. Bobby shared a bunch of stories of how he would bake with his mother at a child, and how his siblings had teased him endlessly for it. In turn, Tessa told Bobby that she had only really learned how to cook and bake because of Alex. They had learned together and had always enjoyed adventuring through new recipes together. </p>
<p>Tessa was quickly becoming more and more fond of Bobby. His horrible humor was of course an aspect, but he was much more astute than she would have credited him for. He was easy to talk to - listening eagerly to what she chose to share, but not pushing when she stopped. She found that she greatly enjoyed his company.</p>
<p>They were just placing the sheet of cinnamon rolls into the oven when the telltale ‘ding’ of a cellphone went off. It was Tessa’s.</p>
<p>“Guys!” She called out. “Guys, I got a text!”</p>
<p>She waited until the other islanders had run over.</p>
<p>“What does it say?” Lottie prodded impatiently.</p>
<p>“Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose. Whoever is still single by the end of the evening will be dumped from the villa immediately. #timesup #getgrafting”</p>
<p>Tessa looked up at the other islanders. Gary and Bobby were both staring at Tessa. Hope reached out for Tessa’s hand and gave it a strong squeeze.</p>
<p>“Oh. My. Days.” Hope muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Get Grafting!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first recoupling is just around the corner. It's time to crack on...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tessa stretched out over the sun lounger. She was trying to convince herself that she should be grafting, and hard. There would be a recoupling later, the boys would be choosing, and the rest of the villa seemed to be completely a-flutter. The tension throughout the entire villa was palpable – everyone was tense in anticipation.</p>
<p>Tessa, however, wasn’t tense. She felt more resigned than anything else. But before she had time to decide if she should examine her resignation, or allow herself to wallow, Hope appeared beside her.</p>
<p>“Us girls need to rally together so no one gets left behind.” She stated simply, plopping down onto the lounger next to Tessa. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her hands. “I want to help you out.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great, babe.” Tessa said, albeit a bit lifelessly. She knew Hope wanted her to stay in the villa. She was grateful for that. But she wasn’t sure what she wanted at the moment – did she want to be here, still?</p>
<p>“Amazing.” Hope smiled, patting Tessa on the arm.</p>
<p>“I’m worried about you, Tessa.” Hope admitted, pausing to chew on the inside of her cheek. “I’ve been thinking about it all morning. If you don’t put yourself out there, you can’t expect one of the boys to go for you, you know?”</p>
<p>Tessa exhaled slowly, releasing the breath she had been holding. She had put herself out there, and it had backfired in her face. Badly. And even worse, she wasn’t sure she would be able to just bounce back. She wasn’t interested in ‘putting herself out there’ with the other boys. The other boys didn’t make her feel how Gary did. Or rather, how Gary had. Or maybe it was still ‘did’. She wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s better if they don’t.” Tessa responded slowly, ignoring the look of horror on Hope’s face. Hope shook her head.</p>
<p>“You need to be thinking about your options. I’ve been talking with Noah and I reckon I’ve got the inside track on a couple of the boys. Do you want to hear what I’ve got to say, at least?”</p>
<p>“I know you’re right, it’s just…”</p>
<p>“Well then let’s start with Gary.” Hope said hesitantly. “Do you think there’s a future between you and him?”</p>
<p>Tessa looked over at Hope, a conflicted expression spread across her features.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Or rather, I do know and I’m annoyed by the answer. I don’t want to give him up without a fight, but, I don’t want to have to fight. Do you know what I mean?”</p>
<p>“I get it girl, trust me. He let you down, and I’m willing to bet he knows it. It’s definitely on him to make it up to you, but you still need to have a game plan. If you want to survive long enough to give him a chance to redeem himself, you can’t put all your eggs in one basket.”</p>
<p>Hope paused to give Tessa a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>“Noah did tell me one thing…”</p>
<p>“What?” Tessa asked, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>“You didn’t hear it from me, okay? Noah said that all the boys think that Rahim is into you. I mean, whenever you walk into the room, his eyes light up. It’s really obvious. Noah’s actually really perceptive about this kind of thing.”</p>
<p>“Ibrahim?” Tessa echoed; eyebrows raised in disbelief. “He’s a nice bloke, Hope, but honestly he’s not at all for me.”</p>
<p>“Who then?” Hope asked, shaking her head. “If you had to pick someone? But me and Noah are totally settled, so, like, don’t pick him.”</p>
<p>Tessa and Hope locked eyes for a long moment before they both broke out into rambunctious laughter.</p>
<p>“Sorry hun, it slipped out. I know you’d never try to poach my man.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, Hope, I don’t know who I would choose. I’m so angry and disappointed in Gary. But none of the other boys make me feel anywhere near what Gary did.”</p>
<p>“Right, well, let’s work with that. Let’s practice what you should say. Like, now. Imagine I’m Gary,” Hope said, pausing to flex one of her biceps, imitating the beefy blonde, “and we’re having a chat. Serve me a line.”</p>
<p>Tessa bit her lip to silence the giggle at Hope’s antics.</p>
<p>“You could turn my head.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the right kind of approach. You don’t want to come on any stronger than that. He messed up, so he needs to work for it. But he also needs to know its still a possibility. Draw him out. But what you say is only part of it. It’s all about what you don’t say, and how you don’t say it.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I mean it’s…I’m basically trying to say it’s about the body language, too. Show me those bedroom eyes.</p>
<p>Tessa hesitated briefly but sent Hope a smoldering stare.</p>
<p>“Yes! Keep looking at him like that. That’s going to make his head spin. He’s already mad about you – ”</p>
<p>“He’s not mad about me, Hope.” Tessa sighed. “He hasn’t said a word to me since our conversation.</p>
<p>“Oh hun,” Hope smiled, shaking her head at her oblivious friend, “he doesn’t need to. You’re too busy avoiding looking at him to notice how he’s been looking at you. It’s obvious he’s still hella into you. Trust me.”</p>
<p>“Hope, I’m a mess. I told him I wasn’t going to wait for him to make up his mind. I told him I wasn’t going to allow myself to be treated like an option. But here I am – waiting.”</p>
<p>“So, don’t wait. Or at least, don’t look like you’re waiting.” Hope said simply. “I bet Bobby would be open to a friendship couple.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” Tessa hedged.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect. It will drive Gary mad and light a fire under his ass. You get to stay long enough for him to win you back.”</p>
<p>“Should I even want him to win me back?” Tessa asked, sighing dramatically.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to tell you he’s not an idiot. He’s a moron and a complete lad. But you felt that ‘thing’ with him, right? You know, the <em>feeling</em>.”</p>
<p>“I did.” Tessa smiled sadly in admission.</p>
<p>“Then you should want him to win you back. If he’s willing to put in the work, isn’t he worth a second chance?”</p>
<p>Tessa nodded, lost in thought. Maybe Hope was right.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa found Gary sitting on a beanbag, alone and separate from where the rest of the islanders had split off into groups. As soon as he noticed Tessa tentatively approaching him, he grabbed another beanbag, putting it down next to his own.</p>
<p>“That look is so hot I should put a few hazard signs up for the others’ safety.” He grinned, trying to keep his voice upbeat.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Gary.” Tessa replied, smiling softly as she sat herself down gingerly in the beanbag.</p>
<p>“How…” He started, before frowning and shaking his head a bit, “how are you feeling for the recoupling?”</p>
<p>“I’m not thinking about it, honestly.” Tessa admitted. She tried to maintain eye contact, but felt the familiar heat spreading across her cheeks. She sighed inwardly. She was supposed to be mad, not blushing like a teenager.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s tricky, isn’t it?” He sighed, taking in as much about her as he could. She looked withdrawn. He hated it. And he hated that it was his fault. He wanted to reach over and pull her into his lap and kiss all his mistakes away. Preferably without getting punched. “Don’t want to get too caught up in the politics. My nan always says politics is for weasels.”</p>
<p>Tessa didn’t bother asking him who he was going to pick at the recoupling. She doubted he had figured it out yet. And even if he had, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. Any answer he could give would be painful. Especially if the answer was her.</p>
<p>Part of her wished he would just haul her into his lap and snog the unhappiness out of her. But the other part – the logical part – knew she wasn’t ready yet. She didn’t trust him. She didn’t trust that he knew what he wanted. She didn’t trust that he really wanted her.</p>
<p>“What’s your nan like?” She asked softly, looking back up to meet his gaze again.</p>
<p>“Oh darlin’, my nan’s amazing. She’s seventy-three and still cooks for the whole family every Sunday. She helps out at this local charity who deliver food for old people who can’t get out much, and half the people they deliver food to are younger than her.” Gary explained, the eagerness in his face bringing a bright smile to Tessa’s face. “And she’s totally brutal. She wrecks everyone, all day long. Doesn’t take cheek from anybody. Tongue as sharp as lemon juice. Totally foul mouth, too. Always effing and blinding. And she gives my girlfriends a really hard time.”</p>
<p>“She sounds absolutely incredible. You’re lucky to have her.” Tessa said warmly. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to meet her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s amazing.” Gary smiled. He paused, looking conflicted. “I know you said you didn’t really have any family…”</p>
<p>Tessa was caught off guard, but not displeased. She had forgotten she had even mentioned it to Gary. Was it telling that he was interested? It wasn’t something she normally talked much about, other than with Alex. But Gary asking actually felt…comfortable.</p>
<p>“That’s true. My parents passed when I was in primary school. Car accident. I only have a few memories off them, honestly. But my aunt Caroline told me enough stories to last my lifetime. I lived with her, after. But she….well she passed a few years ago from cancer. I miss her.” Tessa dropped her gaze to her lap, wringing her hands in an unexpected wave of emotion.</p>
<p>Gary did pull her over into his lap then, consequences be damned. He’d risk her punching him in the face if it meant he could offer even a bit of comfort. But she didn’t protest. She let him lift her over to his beanbag and sighed as he gently pushed her head against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to let you go.” He said quietly a few moments later. “I know I messed up, but I need to know. Do you still feel something for me?”</p>
<p>Tessa’s entire chest lurched. Her stomach flipped and then clenched so hard she had to fight not to flinch in his arms. She wasn’t ready for this conversation. And she wasn’t at all sure she was strong enough for it.</p>
<p>She didn’t answer right away. She let one of her hands trace lightly along the lines of his forearm, a bit lost in thought.</p>
<p>“Of course I do….it doesn’t just…disappear overnight. Even if I wish it would.” She answered as honestly as possible, her voice so soft he had to strain to hear it.</p>
<p>“Do you? Wish it would disappear, I mean.” He asked, holding his breath.</p>
<p>“Honestly? I don’t know. It would be easier. I don’t….I don’t really know how to trust you now.”</p>
<p>Gary nodded, taking in each word and committing it to memory. I-don’t-know was a hell of a lot better than hell-no.</p>
<p>“Do you want to trust me, again?”</p>
<p>Tessa sighed, shifting so she could look up at him.</p>
<p>“Would you be happy with being my friend?” She asked, and he could hear the hesitance in her voice. Was she expecting him to say no? Gary might be an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid. He’d take whatever part of her life she was willing to share. And pray he could earn back her trust.</p>
<p>“Is that my only option?” He asked carefully, keeping both his tone and expression neutral.</p>
<p>“…for now.” She answered slowly, her own expression a bit withdrawn.</p>
<p>“Then yes, I’d be happy being your friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope and Bobby were hanging out in the gym as Tessa approached. Bobby was lying on the weights bench and Hope was doing pull-ups.</p>
<p>“And then I said, ‘your hair looks like a duck’! It really did. Oh, hey!” She greeted, noticing Tessa.</p>
<p>“We’ve just been chatting about our resident newlyweds.” Bobby chimed, updating Tessa on the conversation. He stopped to mime making out with himself. Hope laughed, pushing him on the arm playfully. “Check this out. Their couple name is Nope.”</p>
<p>“Love it!” Tessa giggled. “I can see the hashtags now!”</p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.</p>
<p>“So, I guess you’re all set for the recoupling, Hope? And marriage, and babies.” Bobby teased, rocking his arms as though there were a newborn cradled in them.</p>
<p>“Yep. Nobody’s gonna turn his head at this stage.” Hope smiled. She furrowed her brows and pressed her lips together in thought as she looked between Bobby and Tessa. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>“You know what, guys? I totally forgot to put on sun lotion! I’ll be right back…”</p>
<p>As Hope walked away, Bobby turned his attention to Tessa.</p>
<p>“So, the recoupling, spill.”</p>
<p>“I’m petrified, Bobby.” Tessa admitted, a faint blush of embarrassment tinting her cheeks. “I’m the most vulnerable one here.”</p>
<p>“Nah, you’re the most dangerous one here. Own it, girl! Roar!” He prodded, baring his teeth and swiping at her with pretend claws. “I’m confident you’ll be okay. Slightly less confident that I’ll have made up my mind by tonight.”</p>
<p>“Do you have your eye on someone specific?” Tessa pressed, curiously. As easygoing as he was, Bobby was incredibly hard to read sometimes. He acted like an open book, but it was near impossible to tell what he was actually thinking. He hadn’t seemed overly interested in any of the girls yet, honestly.</p>
<p>“Truth be told, I’m not sure what I’m looking for here.” He shrugged, grinning sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Bobby, you’re telling me you came to <em>Love Island</em> and you’re not even sure if you want to find love?” Tessa asked, incredulously.</p>
<p>“Well if it fell into my lap, I wouldn’t say no.” He replied flippantly. “But I’m more interested in friendship – at least so far.”</p>
<p>“You should pick me. I mean, if you’re sure you’re just looking for friendship so far.” Tessa blurted eagerly. She thought better of her approach as soon as the words left her mouth. She cringed. So much for being coy, or delicate, or really anything other than obnoxiously desperate.</p>
<p>“Coming right out with it, huh?” Bobby teased, leaning back and grinning like the Cheshire cat. “I like that from you. Do it more.”</p>
<p>He surveyed her, rubbing his chin in thought.</p>
<p>Tessa watched him rub one of his hands against his chin.</p>
<p>“You have such nice hands!”</p>
<p>“You certainly know how to make a man blush.”</p>
<p>Tessa reached out for his hands, and Bobby obliged her, spreading his hands palm-up for her to examine.</p>
<p>“Piano fingers. I used to play. Well…I played like one song over and over. You might know it actually.” He straightened up, stretching out his diaphragm. He started to sing. “Oh my darlin’, oh my darlin’, oh my daaaarrrrlin’ Clementine…you were lost and gone forever. Dreadful sorry, Clementine.”</p>
<p>Bobby cleared his throat. Tessa stood still, staring at him blankly.</p>
<p>“Great song.” He said, bowing dramatically. “Okay, I’m gonna swim for a bit. Catch you later, Tessa.”</p>
<p>And with that, Bobby trotted off, leaving Tessa still staring blankly after him. It wasn’t until he had made it almost entirely to the pool that she broke out in uncontrollable laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Noah was lying on the lawn, topping up his tan in the afternoon sun. Tessa sat down next to him. She caught Hope’s eye from where she was lounging on the daybeds with Hannah and waved. Hope smiled, waving back.</p>
<p>“Alright, Tessa?” Noah asked as she eased herself gracefully down to the grass beside him.</p>
<p>“I think so, actually.” She answered and was surprised to find that it felt true. “How are things with you and Hope?”</p>
<p>“Solid. Very solid.” He answered. Tessa didn’t need to look over at him to know he was smiling. It brough a smile to her own face.</p>
<p>“Good.” She commented. “How are the boys feeling?”</p>
<p>Noah sat up, turning to face Tessa.</p>
<p>“I reckon more people have made up their minds than are letting on. It’s kind of hard to get a read on Rocco, because he’s always saying so much extra stuff and acting all spiritual. But, you know, it’s easy for the boys right now. There’s no risk of one of us going home.”</p>
<p>Tessa nodded, assessing the information.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be concerned, Tess.” He noted. He wasn’t sure it was his place to explain further, but he would bet she wasn’t going home tonight. He knew Gary, Bobby and Ibrahim were all pretty set on picking her, if they got the chance. Rocco was a possibility as well, but for her sake he hoped Rocco didn’t get the chance, or the nerve.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I’m concerned?” Tessa asked, eyebrow raised in question. Noah threw his head back, letting the laughter flow freely. Tessa huffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. “You’re a right prat, you know?”</p>
<p>“Ah, you love it.” He grinned, slipping back down to the grass.</p>
<p>“Bite me.” Tessa muttered, not quite managing to hide the smile creeping across her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ibrahim was sitting by himself, dangling his legs in the pool. Tessa sat down beside him, dipping her legs into the cool water.</p>
<p>“Hey Ibrahim. What’s up?” He looked up, smiling at her. “You look thoughtful.”</p>
<p>He laughed at that, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ve just got a lot to think about. I’m just trying to work out my options later…” He trailed off. “It’s tough, this recoupling thing. It’s a lot of responsibility, you know? Some of the other lads are saying they’re gonna go with their gut and pick at the last minute and stuff, but I want to be more responsible than that. Someone’s whole summer is going to come to a sudden end this evening, and I get some say in that. I can save someone. What do you reckon I should do?”</p>
<p>“Well…I think you should make a decision for you, not for the sake of the villa.”</p>
<p>“That’s not any easier.” Ibrahim groaned, kicking the water out in front of him in frustration.</p>
<p>“You and Marisol obviously aren’t a good match. Hope and Noah are clearly quite set. But you need to consider your other options. I think Hannah and Priya would both be good options for you, honestly. Hannah matched your temperament, but Priya might help bring you out of your shell a bit more, too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t really get a sense that Hannah’s interested in me – ”</p>
<p>“She’s shy, exactly like you. Maybe it’s not so much that she hasn’t shown an interest, but more so that nobody has bothered giving her a chance to, yet.” Tessa suggested. “Priya is outgoing, but I gather she’s more easily swayed than kept.”</p>
<p>Ibrahim sighed, looking almost – disappointed?</p>
<p>“Thanks for the chat, Tessa. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Rocco was floating around the kitchen making a smoothie.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey. Looking hotter than a spicy falafel, Tessa. Love that look.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Rocco.”</p>
<p>“I’m whipping up a wheatgrass smoothie. It’s great for centering your digestion at this time of day. Want one?” He offered.</p>
<p>“Yes, please!” Tessa beamed. “I love wheatgrass smoothies.”</p>
<p>“Incredible choice. One wheatgrass special coming right up.”</p>
<p>Tessa went to fill up her water bottle, but was interrupted by the ‘ding’ of her phone.</p>
<p>“Guys! I got a text!” But right at that moment, Rocco started the blender, drowning Tessa out. Nobody heard her.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Rocco, could you just…”</p>
<p>“Sorry, what? This will just be a minute.” Rocco called over the blender. The sound was deafening.</p>
<p>“Hey guys!” Bobby yelled, as he waltzed into the kitchen. “Is that a wheatgrass smoothie?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p>Tessa leaned against the counter, arms crossed in front of her, trying to refrain from bashing her head against the wall. She watched on, annoyed, as Bobby and Rocco continued a conversation over the blender.</p>
<p>“Oh, can I get some? That stuff really helps to centre the digestion!”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, my friend.” Rocco answered, finally turning the blender off.</p>
<p>“You alright, Tessa?” Bobby asked, raising an eye at her irritated expression and posture.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” She replied evenly, exhaling her frustration through her nose, “I just got a text.”</p>
<p>“Awesome! Why did you say so?” Bobby teased, eyes sparkling in amusement. Tessa wondered if she could cram him into the blender. “Guys! Tessa’s got a text!”</p>
<p>The other islanders all came running.</p>
<p>“What does it say?” Bobby encouraged after shushing the rest of the crew dramatically.</p>
<p>“Islanders, the recoupling will be taking place in one hour. Please get yourselves ready and gather at the firepit. #decisiontime #notimeforchat #looksharp”</p>
<p>“Right, this is it, then…” Marisol muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>“Oh wow, here we go.” Hannah sighed.</p>
<p>“Be cool, babes.” Lottie said, wrapping an arm around Hannah’s shoulders. “You’ve got this.”</p>
<p>Most of the islanders hurried to the dressing room to get ready. Lottie hung back, eyes darting rather obviously between Rocco and Tessa, who were both still behind the counter.</p>
<p>“Here’s your smoothie, Tessa.” He grinned, handing her a warm beaker of green goop.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey, is that a wheatgrass smoothie?” Lottie asked eagerly, leaning nearly halfway across the counter.</p>
<p>“Sure is.”</p>
<p>“Can I get one? They absolutely sort the equilibrium of your afternoon metabolism.”</p>
<p>“I know, right? Let me whip up another batch.”</p>
<p>But with the upcoming recoupling, Tessa wasn’t sure anything could restore her equilibrium. Her insides felt like shards of glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The hiss of hairspray was the only sound as Tessa walked into the dressing room. The other girls were all intensely focused on getting ready.</p>
<p>“Aaargh!” Hannah yelped, suddenly buried under a pile of clothes that had come cascading out of her wardrobe.</p>
<p>“You okay, hun?” Tessa asked as she helped dig Hannah out.</p>
<p>“Ugh! Yeah, I’m fine. It’s my fault for not putting them back properly. Annoying things.” Hannah muttered, kicking the pile in annoyance. “Sorry, I’m useless when I’m nervous.”</p>
<p>“Here, Hannah, let me help.” Tessa offered. She started picking up clothes and replacing them on their hangers, organizing everything by color. Hannah fumbled with a dress for a minute and then joined in, quickly catching onto Tessa’s color system.</p>
<p>“I’m just really nervous about the recoupling. It’s got my head all twisted. I feel like nobody’s going to pick me…Gary might, but I feel like maybe his head’s been turned.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine, hun.” Tessa assured her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, listen to Tessa. You’re the whole package, Hannah! You’re smart, you’re pretty, you’ve got an amazing way with words…and if the boys don’t see that, they’re fools.” Priya added.</p>
<p>“One of them is bound to pick you.” Tessa agreed. She looked over Hannah’s clothes briefly, frowning. “Wait…I have just the thing.”</p>
<p>Tessa glided over to her wardrobe, flipping through it for a few moments.</p>
<p>“A-ha!” She cheered, pulling out a long-sleeved lilac minidress. “This is perfect for you, Hannah.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tessa.” She said softly, accepting the dress with wide eyes. Tessa really did have the most amazing closet. “And you too, Priya. I needed that.”</p>
<p>Marisol rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re not the only one at risk, alright? Things aren’t exactly going peachy with me and Ibrahim. And you were the one who got to crack on with Gary this morning. Hashtag breakfast-gate. Even after you made him a sandwich or whatever, you’re still not sure he’s going to pick you. Typical sunk cost fallacy there. That’s so you.”</p>
<p>Nobody responded straight away. The other girls all looked around at each other, mildly shocked at how aggressive Marisol’s tone was. Apparently the tensions were running even higher than Tessa had imagined.</p>
<p>“What does that even mean?” Hannah challenged. “What are you on about?”</p>
<p>“I…I don’t have headspace to get into it now, alright? I need to focus. Still, he’s not the only person I get on with, at least. Me and Rocco actually have quite a lot to talk about.”</p>
<p>“Rocco?” Lottie asked incredulously. Tessa was sure she could see the vein throbbing in Lottie’s forehead.</p>
<p>“He’s really interested in what I’m studying at uni. You know he went to a really good university for a year but then dropped out?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t, actually.” Lottie murmured. “He hasn’t mentioned it to me.”</p>
<p>“Do you know why?” Tessa asked, genuinely curious. Rocco did <em>not</em> seem like the university type. Unless there was an undergraduate program in becoming a shameless flirt.</p>
<p>“Not really. He said that and then went quiet. And not the kind of quiet when you know he’s just trying to think of something really deep to say.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, I know what you mean.” Lottie interjected. “He wants you to think he just came up with something deep on the spot, but he’s been thinking about it for ages.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, this wasn’t like that.” Marisol commented dismissively. “I don’t think he likes to talk about his time at university, but he told me.”</p>
<p>The room fell quiet after that.</p>
<p>Tessa sighed. She was really going to have to bring it tonight if she wanted to wake up in the villa tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The First Recoupling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for the recoupling. Who will pick who? And who is going home?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pineapple and coconut mist hung over the dressing room as the girls scrambled to look their best. It was almost time for the recoupling, and they were all hyper aware that one of them could be going home shortly.</p>
<p>Tessa knew she had to dress to impress – this could be her last bit of time in the villa. And if she was going to leave tonight, she wanted to leave behind an impression. Especially with Gary.</p>
<p>She finally settled on a white sleeveless and strapless dress. The bust was a bustier style, and the rest of the dress fit like a second layer of skin, falling just below her knees in a body-con midi style. She paired it with thin, long-chain gold earrings, a few delicate gold rings, and a pair of red stiletto mary-janes. Eat your heart out, Gary Rennell.</p>
<p>“That look is totally stunning, Tessa.”</p>
<p>“That’s well sweet. Thank you, Lottie!”</p>
<p>Hope clapped twice to get the attention of the room. The girls all looked up, foundation brushes and eyeliner poised in mid-air.</p>
<p>“We feeling good, ladies?”</p>
<p>“Far from it.” Hannah muttered, pushing herself up from the vanity to pace restlessly through the changing room.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s going to be fine, hun.” Hope encouraged. Hope quite liked Hannah. She was sweet, if a little timid. She’d be sad if she went home. But she wasn’t overly worried.</p>
<p>She <em>was</em> worried about Tessa. Hopefully their talk earlier had helped knock some sense – and some fight – back into her spirit. Hope couldn’t imagine the rest of Love Island without Tessa. It wouldn’t feel right.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” Hannah agreed unconvincingly. “Que sera sera!”</p>
<p>“What does that even mean?” Lottie asked.</p>
<p>“It’s from a musical. There’s a whole song about it.” Hannah cleared her throat and started singing. Her voice was wobbly and slightly shrill. “Que sera sera…”</p>
<p>Tessa caught Hannah’s pleading look for support and smiled before jumping in.</p>
<p>“Whatever will be, will be. The future’s not ours to see. Que sera sera.”</p>
<p>“You’re just a ray of sunshine, aren’t you?” Lottie teased Hannah. Hannah beamed at Lottie before air-curtseying.</p>
<p>As Tessa turned back to her vanity, she spotted Priya watching her in the mirror. She was surprised at how nervous Priya looked. Tessa sent her a reassuring smile. Priya blinked, surprised, then smiled back.</p>
<p>Hannah fidgeted as she checked herself in the mirror one last time. Marisol’s gaze flickered towards her.</p>
<p>“If you’re still nervous, try focusing on the point just below your belly button. It forces your body to relax. That goes to all of you.” Marisol offered.</p>
<p>“It’s time, girls.” Hope said, a few moments later. “If we’re all ready, let’s head on down.”</p>
<p>Tessa and Hope linked arms as they all filed out of the room.</p>
<p>They arrived at the firepit to find the boys sitting on the bench, chatting nervously amongst themselves. Tessa was surprised how anxious the boys looked. She wondered if they’d told each other who they were picking.</p>
<p>The girls all lined up in a row in front of the firepit. Tessa felt less nervous than she would have predicted. She wasn’t ready to leave – she would miss Hope, Noah and Bobby terribly. And she knew right down to her bones that her and Gary weren’t over yet. But she also didn’t feel overly opposed to leaving. At least she would get back to her comfort zone. At least she would feel in control of herself again. </p>
<p>Silence fell over the group as the boys’ conversations died out. The sound of cicadas filled the islander’s ears. Hope reached for Tessa’s hand and gave it a squeeze.</p>
<p>Tessa looked at each of the boys in turn. Even Bobby looked stressed. The only boy who didn’t appear fazed was Noah – his expression was as unreadable as ever. At least he was consistent, Tessa mused.</p>
<p>Finally, a phone beeped.</p>
<p>“That’s me.” Noah said, his tone even as he slowly stood from his seat, facing the row of girls. His eyes were already fixed on Hope. Hope broke out in a grin that lit up her entire face, and Noah flashed a bright smile back.</p>
<p>“I’ll be honest…I came in here to find someone to join me on my journey through life –“</p>
<p>“Wait,” Gary interrupted, “aren’t you meant to start with ‘I’d like to couple up with this girl because…’?”</p>
<p>“Shh!” Hope hushed. “Let him speak!”</p>
<p>Noah threw Gary a hard look before continuing</p>
<p>“We’ve not been in here long, but this girl…this woman, is everything I’m looking for. She’s creative, strong, and kind. I can’t wait to spend my summer finding out more about her. So, the girl I’d like to couple up with is…” Noah looked at Hope, who could barely keep her body still from excitement. “Hope.”</p>
<p>Hope ran to Noah, and they melted together in a hug. He pulled her tightly up against him and kissed her soundly, in front of all the islanders. Everyone broke out into rambunctious applause.</p>
<p>“Those two are like a fairy-tale romance already.” Hannah sighed dreamily.</p>
<p>“My heart was racing the whole time!” Hope admitted to Noah, her voice uneven.</p>
<p>“It could only ever have been you.” He assured her, still grinning.</p>
<p>“That was so sweet!” Tessa gushed, looking adoringly at her two closest friends in the villa. “Just have some beautiful babies already, yeah?”</p>
<p>“That would be beautiful.” Hope laughed. “Are you ready to be an aunt?”</p>
<p>“I was ready yesterday!” Tessa asserted as Hope and Noah sat down together at the firepit. Noah just shook his head at them.</p>
<p>Another phone beeped.</p>
<p>“My turn.” Bobby declared, bounding up from his seat. His eyes moved over the row of girls left standing – Tessa, Hannah, Lottie, Marisol and Priya. He took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“This girl is my favorite combination of cool and bold. Like gazpacho.”</p>
<p>“The Spanish song?” Gary asked, confused. Tessa wasn’t like any song he could think of. She was like the beach, if he had to compare her. Warm, open, refreshing, beautiful.</p>
<p>“That’s Despacito.” Bobby drawled, rolling his eyes good naturedly. “Anyways, pipe down. I’m recoupling here. Anyway…some of you know that I’ve had trouble seeing anyone here as more than a friend. But if anyone could change that, I reckon it’s this babe. So, although this might come out of the blue or ruffle a few feathers, I really want to see where things go with me and this girl. So, the girl I’d like to couple up with is…Tessa.”</p>
<p>The other islanders all turned to look at Tessa. Everyone – except for Hope and Noah – were wearing identical expressions of shock. Gary’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Bobby, frowning.</p>
<p>He wanted to know what Bobby was playing at. Surely it had been obvious to him that Gary was planning on picking Tessa! What was he going to do now? He wondered briefly if Tessa would object to him picking her up and carrying her out of the villa with him. He sighed. Out of all the other blokes, Bobby was the only one that actually concerned Gary. He knew Ibrahim and Rocco would never turn Tessa’s head – but Bobby….Gary wasn’t sure. And that worried him.</p>
<p>“Oh my days!” Tessa hummed, her hands covering her mouth.</p>
<p>“That means you’re happy…right?” Bobby clarified.</p>
<p>“Of course it does!” She confirmed, crossing over to him.</p>
<p>“Phew!” Bobby smiled as Tessa threw her arms around his neck. He grinned, wrapping her up in his arms and squeezing her close. The other islanders – minus Gary – erupted in applause.</p>
<p>Eventually, Ibrahim’s phone beeped.</p>
<p>“I guess I’m up.” He said, standing. He sent a brief look in Tessa’s direction before turning to take in each of the girls. “I’d like to couple up with this girl because I think we’re a bit of the same, and I want someone who gets me. But also understands my need for space. We’ve talked a fair bit now, and it’s clear she’s a much sweeter person than many people here anticipated.”</p>
<p>One of the girls giggled, but Tessa wasn’t quick enough to catch who it was. Priya, maybe?</p>
<p>“I look forward to maybe opening up more to her as we get closer. Maybe. So, the girl I’d like to couple up with is…” He briefly glanced at Tessa again, but looked away. “Priya.”</p>
<p>Priya squealed and ran forward, pecking Ibrahim  on the cheek. He blushed.</p>
<p>“That’s so great, you guys!” Hope cheered.</p>
<p>“You guys are perfect for each other!” Tessa agreed. “Congratulations!”</p>
<p>“You’re so sweet for saying that. Thanks, Tessa. Thanks, Hope.”</p>
<p>Priya and Ibrahim took their seats, Ibrahim awkwardly placing his arm around her shoulders. Priya removed his arm and settled it more comfortably around her waist.</p>
<p>“Was that your doing?” Bobby asked in a low whisper, eyebrow quirked. “He wasn’t leaning in that direction earlier.”</p>
<p>“It might have been.” Tessa answered, smiling coyly at Bobby.</p>
<p>“Good. He needed a nudge in the right direction.”</p>
<p>“Or a kick.” Tessa corrected, giggling under her breath.</p>
<p>“Atta girl.” Bobby grinned, dropping his arm casually around over her shoulders. Tessa leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Another phone went off.</p>
<p>“Me next, then.” Rocco stated, glancing at each of the remaining girls. His head turned in Tessa’s direction, but he seemed to think better of it, turning back to Marisol, Lottie and Hannah.</p>
<p>“I want to couple up with this girl because she’s bold, opinionated, and a little dangerous. And really, really hot. In a world of embers, she’s a roaring bonfire. My soul is drawn to her flames like a wanderer in the night. Or a moth! And I’m looking forward to seeing if she can keep me on my toes.”</p>
<p>Tessa noticed a few of the islanders sneaking peeks at Bobby for his reaction, but he was just rolling his eyes at Rocco’s theatrics. Not for the first time, Tessa pondered if Lottie and Bobby would make a good couple.</p>
<p>“So, the girl I’d like to couple up with is…Lottie.”</p>
<p>Everyone clapped for the pair, but nobody seemed overly surprised.</p>
<p>Lottie winked at Hannah before striding over to stand beside Rocco. She kissed him on the mouth.</p>
<p>“I hate moths, babe. But that was…kind of sweet actually.”</p>
<p>Tessa disagreed, but she refrained from voicing her opinion. If Lottie was impressed by Rocco’s tackiness, then all the more power to her.</p>
<p>“Congrats, guys! You look sexy together.” Tessa beamed.</p>
<p>“I know.” Lottie said, her voice smug.</p>
<p>Silence fell over the group as another phone beeped. It was down to Hannah and Marisol now.</p>
<p>“Guess I’m last.” Gary said, slowly standing up.</p>
<p>Marisol flicked her hair over her shoulder, smiling confidently in Gary’s direction. Hannah looked down at the ground, taking a deep breath as she squeezed her eyes shut.</p>
<p>Tessa wrapped her arms around Bobby’s waist, curling closer in towards him.</p>
<p>“I don’t want either one of them to go.” She whispered softly.</p>
<p>“Me either.” He whispered back, moving his hand up to gently stroke her hair.</p>
<p>“I didn’t reckon going at the end would be this hard, to be honest.” Gary admitted, his hand drifting across his body to squeeze his bicep nervously. “I mean, one of you girls is going home based on my decision.”</p>
<p>He sighed, shaking his head sadly. Nobody said anything for a few moments as he collected his thoughts.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s the way it has to be.” He paused again, glancing over at where Bobby was comforting Tessa. His insides clenched. “And someone already chose the girl I was originally going to pick. Still, it is what it is. I’d like to couple up with this girl because I think she gets what this is all about. In a way, she reminds me of my nan. I’m interested in what she has to say. So, I’m gonna make this quick. The girl I want to couple up with is Marisol.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, babe.” Marisol smiled.</p>
<p>Beside her, Hannah’s shoulders slumped. The islanders around the firepit clapped as Marisol walked over to Gary and planted a peck on his cheek. Only Lottie refrained from joining in, instead choosing to glare icily at both Gary and Marisol.</p>
<p>“I’m so happy for both of you! Congrats!” Tessa said, as convincingly as possible as she rose from her seat with Bobby.</p>
<p>“Thanks, hun.” Marisol replied warmly.</p>
<p>Tessa nodded at her before turning and walking over to Hannah, engulfing her in a giant hug.</p>
<p>“What about Hannah?!” Lottie cried, outraged.</p>
<p>The applause died as the rest of the islanders turned to look at where Tessa was hugging Hannah. Tessa released her, but grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly.</p>
<p>She was desperately fighting off her own tears. She hated goodbyes. And Hannah was absolutely the sweetest girl she had ever met. She had so wanted her to find her prince charming here.</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know what to say. I can’t believe I’m going home!” Hannah gulped as her phone dinged. She held it up, her hand shaking. “Hannah, your time on love island has come to an end. Please pack your bags and get ready to leave the villa immediately.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, babe!” Lottie wailed as she got up and strode over to her. She pushed past Tessa, pulling Hannah into a tight hug. “It won’t be the same without you here. I’m gonna miss you, like, so much. You brought the loveliest energy in here with you. Who’s going to be the sunshine to my moonlight now?”</p>
<p>Tessa let herself drift to the back of the group as one by one, they all surged forward to hug Hannah and say their goodbyes. Everyone showered her in both hugs and kind words.</p>
<p>Hannah’s eyes swept over everyone to match up with Tessa again. Tessa tried to wipe the tears from her eyes – she didn’t want to make Hannah even more sad.</p>
<p>“I’ll miss your beautiful way with words, girl. Literally, it’s going to be so different now without you. Promise me we can swap our book lists when this is all over?” Tessa asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you too, Tessa. I’ll get my list ready!” She promised, before turning back to Lottie.</p>
<p>“Babe, I know you didn’t find what you were looking for. I wish you had. But remember, love island isn’t just about romance. If anything, it’s just as much about making BFFs. And when I met you, I found a BFF for life.” Lottie sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye. “As soon as summer’s over, we’re gonna hang out, ok?”</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” Hannah said. The two girls hugged again.</p>
<p>Gary made his way over to where Tessa was standing back from the rest of the islanders. Her arms were wrapped around her chest, hugging herself and her eyes were full of tears, threatening to brim over. When she noticed him approaching, she tried to turn to hide the tears before they could fall, but Gary’s hands settled on her shoulders, turning her back towards him.</p>
<p>“I know Hannah’s your friend…I’m sorry she’s going home…I wasn’t sure…It was a hard decision.” He faltered. Tessa’s eyes darted up to his in surprise.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>“If I would have known you’d be this upset, I would have made that decision differently.” He explained, his thumbs rubbing her shoulders lightly.</p>
<p>“Gary,” Tessa whispered, smiling ruefully up at him, “I’d be crying like this no matter what decision you made.”</p>
<p>Gary looked relieved. And then guilty. And then confused. Tessa laughed lightly, shaking her head at him.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you; I promise. I’m just sad that Hannah has to leave.”</p>
<p>“I know you are.” Gary replied. He wanted to pull her against him. He wanted to rub her back and stroke her hair. He wanted to let her cry. But he hesitated, giving her arms a gentle squeeze before dropping his hands. It wasn’t really his place, anymore.</p>
<p>“It looks like everyone is heading outside to send her off.” Tessa commented, trying to cover the disappointment she felt at the lack of contact. “We should head out there, too.”</p>
<p>They walked to the front doors of the villa together, side by side. Close enough that they could feel each other’s heat, but without touching.</p>
<p>The islanders all waited quietly until Hannah walked out of the door with her suitcase. She looked around the group, managing a fragile smile.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I’m leaving now. Thanks for everything, guys. Even if it was only short. I hope we’ll all keep in contact.” She closed her eyes, brows furrowed as she raised one hand in a dramatic gesture. “Together we beat on, like boats in the current, into the future.”</p>
<p>The girls were all sniffling. The boys were all trying to pretend they weren’t as affected by her departure as the girls.</p>
<p>“I think I see where I went wrong, now.” Hannah said, pausing a short way up the driveway. A look crossed her face Tessa hadn’t seen before, and couldn’t quite place. “And if I could have my time in here again…I’d do a couple of things differently.”</p>
<p>She turned, abruptly and carried on walking.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe she’s gone.” Lottie moaned, looking over at Bobby for support. Bobby pulled her into a bear hug.</p>
<p>“Let’s all get back inside.” Hope suggested, linking hands with Noah before leading the group back inside.</p>
<p>Tessa hung back, still gazing sadly out over the driveway. Gary kept his attention focused on Tessa, ignoring the raised eyebrow Bobby sent him.</p>
<p>“Gary?” Tessa asked, not looking away from the darkness of the driveway. She hadn’t needed to turn to know he was still there, waiting for her, watching out for her.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” He prompted when she didn’t continue after a few moments. He stepped closer to her, his fingers lightly gripping her chin and turning her face upwards towards his.</p>
<p>“Do you think we’ll see her again? I mean like, outside of the villa. Like, in real life.” Her eyes were wide with hopefulness, and something else Gary couldn’t quite pin down. Restlessness? Reserve?</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I don’t see why not.”</p>
<p>Tessa nodded. Lost in thought, she leaned forward, sighing as she rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Gary froze for a split moment in shock, but recovered quickly, pulling her closer against him. He gently kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek against her hair.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not.” He repeated, losing himself in the moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when Marisol walked in. Tessa could tell Marisol felt uncomfortable. Well, she was coupled up with Tessa’s ex now. But Tessa didn’t want there to be hard feelings. And she definitely didn’t want either one of them to feel like they had to walk on eggshells around each other.</p>
<p>A moment passed before Marisol smiled hesitantly at Tessa.</p>
<p>“I’ve got to up my game, Tessa. You’re only wearing pajamas and you’re still putting us all to shame!”</p>
<p>“Aw, thank you, Marisol!” Tessa smiled.</p>
<p>“I’ll come back when you’re done.” Marisol commented, nervously switching her weight from foot to foot.</p>
<p>“Therbth noneeb tuter terbth inb hereb.” Tessa gurgled; her mouth full of toothpaste.</p>
<p>“What?” Marisol questioned; eyebrows raised in amusement.</p>
<p>Tessa spat out the toothpaste and quickly rinsed her mouth. She laughed, grinning embarrassedly at Marisol.</p>
<p>“I was <em>trying</em> to say that there’s no need to take turns in here. It’s kind of a communal bathroom, after all. There are two sinks. Plus, I’m basically finished.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Marisol said before crossing over to the sink beside Tessa and taking out her toothbrush. Their eyes met in the mirror.</p>
<p>Tessa braced herself. It was clearly awkward – the tension was palpable.</p>
<p>“How are you holding up?” Tessa asked, her voice carefully even.</p>
<p>“Well, re-couplings were never gonna be straightforward, were they? But it’s all part and parcel. I’m just glad I get to stay.” Marisol said, sighing as she examined her toothbrush. “To be fair, I reckon being with Gary could be alright. He’s such a sort, you know? How’s it feel to be with Bobby?”</p>
<p>“It’s too early to tell.”</p>
<p>“Look, Tessa…I just wanna say, I didn’t really come in here with the intention of making friends. But I do like you, and I’m really glad we’ve been friends up until now. I just want to make sure there are no hard feelings. Friendship should be worth more than some guy drama. So, are we good?”</p>
<p>“Of course we are, hun.” Tessa reassured her, her tone warm and sincere.</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it. Hopefully we can all put this re-coupling business behind us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby ran over to Tessa as she arrived in the bedroom. He looked as though he were about to say something, but paused as he noticed Tessa’s nightwear.</p>
<p>“Tessa, you are looking as hot as gas mark 10, as usual.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Bobby!”</p>
<p>“But what I actually wanted to say was…you’re just in time.”</p>
<p>“Huh? For what?”</p>
<p>“We’re deciding who gets the best bed.” He explained.</p>
<p>“The corner one, pacifically.” Hope clarified.</p>
<p>“Hope reckons she and Noah deserve to have it. Wait, Hope…” Gary paused, quirking an eyebrow up in amusement, “did you just say pacifically? Like, the ocean?”</p>
<p>“That’s how you say it!” Hope defended.</p>
<p>“Mate, no. It’s specifically.” Gary laughed, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Oh my days, Gary. Will you leave off? As I was saying…” Hope stated, straightening her shoulders, “Noah and I are the strongest couple. So, we need the most privacy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we all know what that means! <em>Pacifically</em>. Get in there, Noah!” Gary encouraged, shaking with laughter.</p>
<p>Across the room, Noah’s cheeks grew slightly pink. Hope rolled her eyes. Bobby leaned over to whisper in Tessa’s ear.</p>
<p>“You wanna try and get the corner bed? You know…so it’s less like everyone’s watching us together?”</p>
<p>Looking around, Tessa noticed that Marisol was also eyeing up the corner bed. Like hell was she going to let Marisol have that sort of nighttime privacy with Gary!</p>
<p>Not bothering to debate it with the other islanders, Tessa took off across the room, giggling as she threw herself onto the corner bed.</p>
<p>“Argument settled!” She declared triumphantly.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s one way to do it.” Gary chuckled. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Tessa and Bobby being tucked away in the corner. Well, that was a lie. He knew <em>exactly </em>how he felt about it.</p>
<p>“Snooze, you lose.” Tessa apologized – rather insincerely, tossing her hair dramatically over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Nice job getting the best bed!” Bobby cheered as he slid into the opposite side, grinning widely at Tessa. The sheets were cool, but Bobby’s body was warm.</p>
<p>The other islanders, still shaking their heads at Tessa’s antics, all turned their attention to each other. Eventually, the lights went off. The duvet rustled as Bobby turned in Tessa’s direction. His voice was a barely audible whisper.</p>
<p>“I wanted to check something with you. You’re cool with this, right? Sharing a bed with me? I get that it’s all kinds of intense. I’m definitely not pushing for anything to happen between us – I want you to be comfortable. I’m 100% happy sharing the bed as friends for now.” He said, looking at Tessa thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Well…do you want to cuddle?” Tessa asked, smiling hopefully.</p>
<p>“Cuddling it is.” Bobby chirped as he shuffled closer to her. “Big spoon or little spoon?”</p>
<p>“I want to be the little spoon!” Tessa pleaded.</p>
<p>Bobby chuckled and cocooned his arms around her. Tessa felt his chest move with the rhythm of his breathing. She could feel his breath against her neck, stirring her hair as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>